Gakuen Alice Our Version
by Kaiko Pyon
Summary: Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school with grand facilities and conducive environment, but most of all an academy for all Alice Users. However Gakuen Alice is not as amazing as it seems to be. Read as Mikan is forced to uncover the dark side of the academy while struggling to be herself as she experiences friendship, love and heartache. OOC!Mikan. Collab with Kaiko Nya (may have Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _This is the edited Chapter One Please Enjoy!_

 **Mikan:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice….._

 **Chapter 1~**

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Walking back home but still in school..._**

" _Hotaru! Are you going to the famous Gakuen Alice? Wow! Expected of my Hotaru!_ " Exclaimed Mikan as she tried to hug Hotaru who slapped her away with a gigantic fly swatter.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

The giant fly swatter is used to swat any annoying or detestable people away. It is light and can be easily kept and shortened by pressing a button on the handle.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

" _Personal space secured!_ " Muttered Hotaru.

" _That's mean! Anyway write to me ok?_ " Said Mikan.

" _... I'll try_ " muttered Hotaru and the mood was suddenly sad...

" _Hotaru..._ "

" _Anyway the Gakuen Alice is one of the most prestigious school right? I'm sure that the school will have the resources you need to create your inventions! After all your inventions are so amazing that they found out and sent you an invite right?_ " Mikan attempts in an upbeat tone. Though judging by the unimpressed look from Hotaru, it doesn't work. She deflates. It looks like her acting skills aren't up to par quite yet.

 _If only you knew the real face of that school and about that man_ , Hotaru thought darkly.

" _Don't lie to me of all people baka, I won't be able to forget your stupidity and idiotic face even if I wanted to._ " Hotaru grumbled at Mikan's fake cheer.

" _Hotaru! I love you too!_ " Mikan's eyes watered and she lunged for Hotaru, only for Hotaru to sidestep her and say gently, " _Baka don't hug me with your snot._ "

" _Look it's the two princesses! What a nice view!_ " " _Yeah! They have the looks and the brain! Did you know that this year's exam they both scored the highest again!_ " " _Kya~~ I'm so envious...!_ "

* * *

Mikan has a long reddish silky hair till her waist area and she often puts a hair band on her hair with some hair covering her forehead. She has flawless slightly tanned skin that suits her unique eyes. They are light blue on the outer side but deep inside is sea blue. This is also one of her charm. ( **Kaiko Nya:** _Yes, she looks totally different from the original Mikan_ )

Hotaru has short black hair and she is often expressionless but that's what made her so popular. Not only this, she has a pair of light purple eyes which contrasts with her porcelain skin making her even more attractive.

* * *

Two days later, Hotaru is leaving. Everyone could not bear to watch her leave. Especially Mikan. They are best friends after all.

"Saying goodbye sounds like we are not going to see each other forever and we are going to still see each other right? Sorry I'm rambling, so, Hotaru…See you later? "Mikan said while giving Hotaru a slight smile through the tears.

"See you later, Mikan" With those parting words, she went into the black limousine that Gakuen Alice provided.

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _Dear Hotaru,_

 _How are you? Is the school as great as I imagined? Did you make any new friends? I know you will definitely do well! It's been 2 days since you left and everyone misses you. Anyway, did you know that Aki-chan from class 2 was a guy that loved cross-dressing? Hmph, I bet you knew and didn't tell me about it. Let me tell you how I found out…_

Mikan folded the letter and placed it in the mailbox. Silently wishing that the letter could fly and get to Hotaru as fast as possible.

The following weeks, Mikan sent Hotaru letters every 2 days, but she has not received any replies from Hotaru.

 _Dear Hotaru,_

 _It's been 2 weeks, why haven't you replied to any of my letters? Are you alright? If you have any problems you could always tell me. Do you hate me? Please reply soon…._

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Mikan's home..._**

" _It's been a month since Hotaru left. Why hasn't she written to me? It can't be that she has forgotten about me!? Hotaru !_ " Cried Mikan.

Suddenly, water, tornados and lightening was seen in the house. They were swirling around Mikan.

" _What-what's going on? Grandpa! Help!_ " Shouted Mikan.

" _Mikan!_ " Shouted grandpa," _try to calm down! It will get worse if your emotions are out of control!_ "

Mikan did as what he said and calmed down but blank spots danced in her vision and she fell unconscious.

* * *

" _Eh... What happened?_ " Muttered Mikan as she rubbed her head.

" _You are awake Mikan! Haiz... You are already sixteen, it's time to tell you the truth but please remain calm alright?_ " Said grandfather.

" _You see, what you just saw was your Alice. Not all humans have this power, only some are like you. They have all sorts of Alice; some are very ridiculous as well. There are also four types of Alice holders._

 _The first one is when the Alice holder uses too much of their Alice, it will shorten their life._

 _The second is they will only have their Alice when they are young but when they grow till a specific age, their Alice will be disappear._

 _The third one is their Alice are very powerful but it has a limited usage. One day their Alice will be used up._

 _As for the last type, they are the rarest of all types and this type can be passed down from the bloodline. These Alice holders holds powerful Alice but it will not cost one's life nor will it ever disappear. And you, my dear belong to this category. Not only that, you also have more than three Alices, wind, water, lightening and nullification, which is the rarest of the rarest. So far not a single Alice holder has more than three Alices._ "

* * *

After hearing this, Mikan is at loss of words. _But how can this be? Where did I even get this powers from?_ Mikan was in a state of confusion as she tried to absorb the information.

" _I know this is too much for you but you were born into the Sakura family, you have to face this fate. Your late parents also belong to the fourth category but they do not have more than three Alices. I do not understand your family's pain since I'm just an outsider but know that I will be there for you Mikan._ "

Turning to his side, he picked up an intricately designed box which contained a pair of blue diamond earrings, a silver head chain embedded with blue studs and an emerald stone strung onto a silver chain.  
" _Put on everything in this box. These are the restrainers to prevent the outburst of your Alice like just now. Since your Alices are very unstable, I'm afraid these restrainers are not even enough. These are also your parents' last gift to you, they personally handcrafted these and the emerald stone is actually your father's nullification Alice stone. Let me put them on for you."_

* * *

After that, he left the room to let Mikan process the information and figure out what to do next.

Mikan closed her eyes and thought: _This is not real! This must be a dream, it just can't be! Mother, father what am I going to do?_

Then, Mikan broke into tears and cried.

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 1 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Sorry if the first few chapters are short!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _We will try to lengthen our chapters with more details as we edit our story!_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not_ _have harsh feelings_ _on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiko Nya:** _Finally, we managed to do chapter two!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Yeah! Um…Hotaru~chan, could you help us do the discl-_

 **Hotaru:** _No_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Pleeeeaaasssseee! Mikan-chan already did it last chapter… If you don't, I'm going to make you wear a pink tutu like Narumi! BWUA HAA HAA HAA!_

 **Hotaru:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice….._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Ummmm… Kaiko Nya I think you should start running…_

 _…_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Wha- AHHHHHHH!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** ***** **sweatdrops at the scene of Hotaru chasing Kaiko Nya with her Nya Gun*** _Please Enjoy the story! _"_

 **Chapter 2~**

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Mikan's home…_**

Mikan was lying on her bed. Dried tear streaks could be seen on her cheeks. After the outburst of her emotions, she felt very tired, exhausted, physically and mentally. Everything, all the information was too much for her to handle.

She was confused, she was afraid, she was lonely and she felt that her life was a wreck now. She had crazy unstable power that scared her and Hotaru was not with her. Thinking about this, she wanted to start crying again but no tears came out. She had run out of tears. Her grandpa walked past her room and peeked inside.

Seeing her in this state, he was heartbroken.

 _Mikan, I hope you will be strong! Yuka, Izumi please look over her!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Suddenly, " _poof!_ "

" _Cough, cough, huh? What's that?_ "

A pink letter with white wings appeared out of nowhere appeared on her bed. On the cover, it wrote " _Gakuen Alice, to Mikan_ "

" _It's for me... Could it be... Hotaru!_ " Mikan tear off the envelope and found a letter writing:

 _Dear Mikan,_

 _It's been a long time. Don't ask me why did it appear out of nowhere because I am not allowed to tell you. Anyway, I have been doing well so you better not be crying or else the next time we meet you will have to face my upgraded Nya gun. If you cry, you look ten times uglier than your original face._

 _From,_

 _Hotaru_

Mikan smiled fondly at the last sentence.

" _Cruel as ever huh! Wha... Tears?_ " Mikan hurriedly wiped the tears that streaked down her face, " _No I shouldn't cry, I have Hotaru with me! She is right! I should be strong. Having Alices means I'm special, unique; I should not be overcome with fear! Yeah, I can master it! That's it! GRANDPA!_ "

Grandpa heard Mikan's scream and rush to the door with one slipper and a frying pan. "What is it? What is it?"

Looking at Grandpa in such a frantic state, Mikan burst out laughing.

"Grandpa, calm down, I'm alright now. I decided to learn more about my Alices. Will you teach me?"

Grandpa dropped his frying pan and hugged Mikan tightly with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"I know you can overcome this! Don't worry; I have been in your family for a long time. I know how this Alice thing works. Come with me to the backyard, I will teach you all I know about it!"

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Gakeun Alice_**

" _I wonder if Mikan received my letter._ " Mumbled Hotaru.

" _Ha! Look at you! Floating half way in midair! You look hilarious! What's with that dumb frog look? Are you a frog or something? Hahaha!_ "

" _Hey put him down! Teacher warned us not to use Alices without permission!_ "

" _Shut up! Nerd! You think you can order me around just because you are the class chairman? Go away or you will be sorry! Right? Natsume-san?_ "

" _Hn... whatever! Let's go Ruka!_ "

" _Hm? Oh…Okay…_ "

" _Wait! Class is not over yet! You can't..._ "

" _Huh? You wanna be burnt so badly?_ "

" _Haiz... Stupid monkeys. Hn, I hope she's fine. Tch, can't believe I actually miss her._ " Grumbled Hotaru.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Mikan's backyard_**

" _Ah choo!_ _Hm... Someone must be talking about me!_ " Mumbled Mikan.

" _Mikan the very first thing you should learn is that you need control your emotions. You hold too many Alices so emotion outburst is definitely not allowed! Even though you have so much restrainers, it's not enough, so emotions must be calm at all times._ "

" _Calm my emotions. Got it!_ "

" _Ok now, run around the neighborhood 18 rounds!_ " Ordered Grandpa.

" _Ok run around the- Wait..., what? 18 rounds? But Grandpa!_ " Whined Mikan

" _No buts! I want you to be not only mentally but physically as well! Go now!_ " Shouted Grandpa.

" _Huh, Grandpa you demon! How could you make me do this!_ " Shouted Mikan.

" _If you don't go now, 27 rounds seem like a nice number._ "

" _Alright alright!_ " pouted Mikan.

As she ran, she cursed Grandpa with all her heart. Just then, water started to form around her. " _Ah! I forgot to calm down! Calm down, Calm down. Breathe in... Breathe out..._ "

As the sun was about to set...

" _Pant... Pant! That... That demon! I- I will die this way!_ " Panted Mikan.

" _Oh! You are back! How can you be this slow? Tsk tsk tsk. Tomorrow get up and be ready by 7! We will have our training again! Don't be late! Or the punishments will be much more worst then this._ " Warned Grandpa.

Mikan could only respond with a tired " _Hai…_ " before she jumped onto her bed and fell asleep promptly.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Elementary school principal office_**

" _So how did it go? Did you find that alice holder?_ " Asked a mysterious man.

" _No sir... But we are trying our best to find that holder!_ "

" _Well you better! You bunch of useless fools! Persona! Go with them!_ " He ordered.

" _Yes sir, as you wish. We will find that holder and do whatever we can to bring that holder!_ " Said a masked man as he put on a smirk.

" _Yes... With that holder in this school. I will have more power! Hahahaha!_ " The man roared with an evil laughter.

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 2 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Isn't the last part too obvious?_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Nah, it's fine and I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC!_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not_ _have harsh feelings_ _on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiko pyon:** _I can't believe we finished so quickly!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yup! I had to stay up late to finish this! You see, I have eye ba-_

 **Hotaru:** _Sorry for interrupting but if you two don't want everybody to know your personal life then I suggest you get on with the story._

 _ ***Kaiko Nya in a depressed mood with Kaiko Pyon patting her on the back.***_

 **Kaiko pyon:** _Sorry, Hotaru-san…Ano, everybody please enjoy!_

 **Hotaru:** _The stupid authors do not own Gakuen Alice, especially the one that likes cats._

 **Chapter 3~**

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Mikan's house**_

" _Hey, sleepy head! If you don't want any punishments, better get up!_ " Shouted Grandpa as he poured freezing cold water he got from the well onto the oblivious Mikan.

" _Wahhhh!_ " screamed Mikan, " _what's wrong with you! You demon! Demon!_ " Pouted Mikan.

Mikan sloppily gets dressed. She was not an early riser so having to get up so early, was a first time for her. After a while, Mikan and Grandpa are in the backyard, ready for training.

" _Alright Mikan, go and run 20 rounds around the neighbourhood again! Be fast! Use your strength, try taking big steps!_ " Ordered Grandpa.

" _Got it, Grandpa!_ "

This time, Mikan took bigger steps. She hopped and jumped, pushed her body forward and ran at her fastest. She was much faster than the other day. _With the power of youth spandex suit, I will finish this measly 20 rounds!_ _Wait...what was that? Urgh, I must be too tired._ Mikan shook her head tiredly and continued running at a steady pace _._ After a few hours, she completed her rounds.

" _Good! You have improved! Now, we will start on your Alices._ "

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Mikan's backyard**_

" _Alright, to control your Alice, you must let them know who the real master is; never let your Alices control you! Feel them and let it out!_ " Instructed Grandpa.

Mikan closed her eyes to feel her Alices. ( **Kaiko Nya:** _The Avatar pfft~_ )

She could feel the gentle breeze on her skin and she imagined the movements of the air swirling. It was wild and tried to break free from her control, but she remained firm in her control. She twirled her hands and directed the gush of wind, which was slowly turning into a tornado, towards a nearby tree.

The tornado hit the tree right on the mark and it broke to halves.

" _Now, use your water Alice!_ "

" _Ah... Y... Yes!_ " Stammered Mikan as she was surprised by the sheer power of her wind Alice.

Again, she closed her eyes and imagined the flow of water. She could see the rapid flow of a river in her head. She could also see the fishes swimming in the dangerous currents of the gushing river. She then imagined a raging torrent hitting the half-dead tree.

" _Splash!_ " A jet of water sprayed at the tree.

" _Good! You are doing well! Now do the same to your lightning Alice._ " Praised Grandpa. Mikan nodded in determination and she closed her eyes once more.

She tried imagining a thunderstorm where she could see the bright flashes of lights among the dark clouds. She saw the bright flashes as quick, swift and deadly and with a swing of her arm, the lightning struck the remaining trunks of the tree.

" _I... I did it!_ " Squealed Mikan in delight, " _but what about my nullification Alice?_ " She asked.

" _Nullification Alice is used against other Alices. This means that other Alice holders are unable to use their Alices on you. But that Alice is a little hard to train. But remember, when performing that Alice; imagine that you want to protect something badly._ " Said Grandpa.

Mikan nodded her head slowly.

The next few days, Mikan practised her running and Alices intensively. She soon was able to control her wind, lightning and water Alices but she still had a long way before mastering them. She now could help her Grandpa wash clothes by spraying water at them and she was also able to dry them quickly with strong gusts of wind.

Mikan thought her peaceful life was finally back but these peaceful days do not last long...

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **A white room hidden in an office**_

" _How's the search? Did you find that Alice holder?_ " Asked the mysterious man.

" _Yes. We found her. She is Mikan Sakura. We already found her location._ " Answered Persona.

" _Hm... Sakura... As I expected it's from the famous Sakura family. Take her here as fast as possible! Use all methods to bring her here! Oh, my dear, you thought that I would not be able to find her, didn't you. Hahaha!_ " He caressed the face of a beautifully pale woman who laid unmoving on the white hospital bed which was surrounded by beeping machines.

" _Yes, sir!_ "

Then, Persona and some other men in black suit drove towards Mikan's house.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Mikan's house**_

" _Grandpa, I've been wondering... Gakuen Alice... Is it a school for Alice holders?_ " Asked Mikan as she practices using her Alices to draw on the ground.

" _Why did you ask?_ " asked Grandpa in a serious tone.

" _I mean... It says Alice so it just came to my mind...what's wrong?_ " Asked Mikan.

" _Haiz... Well yes, you are right Mikan. But it's not a nice school. It's a school with greedy people that lust for the power of Alices and use them for their own selfish needs. The principals and teachers will make a deal with these greedy people and the students will be forced to work for them._

 _Remember the type of Alice holders I told you about? Well most of them are the type that will die if they use too much of their Alices as their Alices are stronger and more useful. But no one cares about their life. That's why Gakuen Alice is not a wonderful place at all!_ " Grandpa said with uncontained anger.

" _Oh...wait... Hotaru! Hotaru is in that school! Then what about her?_ " Asked Mikan worriedly.

" _Haiz... There is nothing I can do... She can only face her fate._ " Sighed Grandpa.

" _No... No way... Hotaru!_ " Cried Mikan.

Grandpa hugged and consoled her. He could do nothing but feel lucky that Mikan was not taken away.

* * *

Just then, "S _creech!_ " A black car parked at Mikan's house. Persona and four other men in black suits came out. They knocked on the door.

" _Who could that be? I will go open the door._ " Said Grandpa.

Mikan dried her tears and followed him with a skip. When he opened the door, Persona stepped in.

He had pale skin with spiky black hair and cold eyes. He wore a plain white masquerade-like mask. He also wore rings on each of his fingers and a black studded earring.

" _Mikan Sakura? I have come to bring you to Gakuen Alice. Your multiple Alices have been detected so as per stated in the rules, you need to go to Gakuen Alice for training in case you hurt others._ " Said Persona coldly.

" _You! Don't give me that bullshit! I know this school very well! There is no way I'm gonna let you take Mikan away!"_ Shouted Grandpa.

Mikan was quite frightened. Thoughts were creating havoc in her mind.

 _Will I also be used for the greedy and selfish people? Will I be forced to do their dirty work?_ Mikan thought, thoroughly afraid of what was going to happen to her.

She clenched onto the edge of Grandpa's shirt tightly. Persona looked at Grandpa for a while and smirked.

" _Well, are you sure? Do you want to fight with me? That's a bad choice, you...might lose your life in just a second. You do know the famous death Alice, don't you?_ " Warned Persona as he drew nearer.

" _Back off!_ " Shouted Mikan. She surrounded Grandpa and herself behind a spiral of water.

Then, she used her wind Alice and blew the four other men off their feet. Next, she tried to strike a lightning at Persona. The four men were blown away but Persona dodged Mikan's attack. The other four men were back to their feet as well. Mikan was exhausted and panted as she used up all her control to execute the attacks.

" _Very strong indeed. Hahaha... I will let you two go then..._ " Said Persona.

Mikan let her guard down. But Persona continued," _But can you protect every other people? Your classmates, teachers, other innocent people... Can you?_ " Smirked Persona.

" _You! You are despicable! How can you get others involved! Don't you dare hurt them!_ " Shouted Mikan in fury.

" _You are gonna use that same trick again? You never change do you?_ " Said Grandpa angrily.

" _Haha... Well, thank you for your compliment. But you know I have a very strong Alice so killing some puny people will be a piece of cake. So what do you say?"_ Asked Persona.

* * *

Mikan hesitated for a while. She knew that attacking them will not work as she was not strong enough. After all, she has not mastered her Alices properly yet. She took a deep breath and knew what she needed to do. The water wall in front of her and grandpa vanished and she reluctantly got out of her attack stance.

" _I ... I understand. I will…go with you._ " Said Mikan reluctantly.

" _Mikan! No!_ " Said Grandpa as he held onto Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled at Grandpa with tears at the corner of her eyes.

" _Don't worry Grandpa, I will be fine. I will see you again!_ " Said Mikan as tears flowed out of her eyes.

Then, she pushed Grandpa's hand away and walked towards the black car.

Seeing that he has reached his motive, Persona gave off an evil smirk.

The other four men and Persona followed Mikan to the Black car and drove off, leaving the old man standing at the front door with tears.

" _Mikan...!_ " He whispered.

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 3 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Soooooo saaaadddddd! Why oh why must dear Mikan-chan have to go through this!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _You do know that we are the ones writing this story right?_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Oh yeah we are! That means…CHANGE IT, change the story!_ _ ***Shakes Kaiko Nya violently***_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _But we have already posted the chapter…_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiko Nya:** _Mikan...~ you are finally meeting your beloved Natsume. How do you feel~_

 **Mikan flushed:** _Huh! Whose beloved? I don't know him!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** D _on't be shy... Your romantic life will start in this chapter! We finally finished the chapter!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah! Nya~~:3_

 **Natsume:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice..._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _NATSUME!? O.o_

 **Chapter 4~**

* * *

In the car, Mikan looked out of the window emotionlessly. Occasionally, beads of tears would roll out as well. Persona saw her and smirked, " _Don't worry, when you reach the_ _school, you will be so busy that you don't even have time to be sad._ "

 _"Just shut up!"_ Snarled Mikan.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the main gate, a man with blond curly hair stood there. He wore a long sleeved shirt and jeans with a pair of brown shoes. He was waving at them cheerfully. When they got off the car, he saw Mikan and approached her.

 _"Hey, pretty girl, what's with that sad face? Smile!"_ He said cheerfully.

The four men who escorted her smiled and flushed while Persona looked away, a little flushed too.

Mikan looked at him with disgust and said, _" Hey ojisan, are you mentally stupid? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?"_ Then, she electrocuted his hand.

 _"Ouch! Huh? It didn't work? "He_ said in amusement while rubbing his hand, _"Hm could it be the nullification Alice?"_

 _"So that's how the nullification Alice works..."_ Mumbled Mikan.

 _"Anyway, she is in your charge now!"_ Said Persona.

After he gave Mikan a smirk, he walked away together with the other four men.

 _"Ok... Hi, I'm your home room teacher, my name is Narumi, call me Narumi-sensei."_ He said while smiling gleefully.

Mikan looked at him and felt a little better with such a friendly teacher but she could not let her guard down yet. She nodded her head and then, she followed Narumi Sensei to the classroom.

* * *

 **Scene:** _**On the way...**_

 _"So you are from the Sakura family, you must be strong!"_ Exclaimed Narumi Sensei. Then he patted Mikan's head.

 _"Hey! Don't do that! In case you don't know, I'm 16!"_ Said Mikan in annoyance as she pushed Narumi sensei's hand. Narumi Sensei laughed awkwardly (with a drop of sweat on his forehead)

Upon reaching the classroom, Mikan can hear screams everywhere. When they opened the door, Mikan hang her mouth open with her eyes wide open. She can see people floating about, some of them using Alices at each other, laughing loudly... (You can basically imagine how chaotic it is...):3

Mikan had never seen such a chaotic classroom before. At her place, classes are harmonious and peaceful, not like a battlefield or market place. Mikan's face turned pale. She thought to herself: _Am I able to survive in this class...no, is this even a class?_

 _"Alright Mikan, let's go in and introduce yourself."_ Said Narumi Sensei calmly.

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. _How can he be so calm? Is he even a teacher?_ Thought Mikan in horror.

 _"Alright class go back to your seat and be quiet... Now..."_ said Narumi Sensei.

His voice worked like a charm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went back to their seats quietly. Their faces are a little flushed and their eyes look a bit blank.

 _"Wow... How did you do it?"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

 _"Well... My Alice is the pheromone Alice after all."_ Winked Narumi Sensei.

 _So this is the true power of Alices..._ Thought Mikan to herself, _but using Alices to control students... He doesn't seem to be so trustable._ Just then, Narumi Sensei stopped using his Alice.

 _"That's so unfair Sensei! How could you use your Alice on us!"_

 _"Yeah! You jerky teacher!"_

 _"There! There! If you don't want to do something embarrassing, be respectful!"_ Said Narumi Sensei, smiling.

The class immediately quiet down. _Wow... He sure is scary!_ Mikan thought.

 _"Anyway, this is our new classmate!"_ He said in excitement. _"Mikan introduce yourself to everyone."_ He whispered.

 _"Um... E...hello, my name is Mikan Sakura... Nice to meet you all!"_ Mikan hurriedly finishing her self-intro and bowed.

 _"Wow... Did you hear that? She is from the Sakura family!"_

 _"Yeah... And isn't she pretty? Especially her blue eyes, I must know her!"_

 _"She will definitely be very popular! Pretty and having strong Alices!"_

 _"Hey! Everyone be quiet! So what if she looks pretty? You don't even know her Alice yet and she might be very stupid!"_ Said a girl with short curly hair and then she glared at Mikan.

 _How rude! She is such a bitch!_ Thought Mikan and then she looked away.

 _"Well, let's welcome her to this class. Oh my look at the time! I'm going to be late for the meeting! Get along with her ok?"_ Said Narumi Sensei and then, he rushed off.

* * *

The moment he left, everyone swarmed around her.

 _"Hey what's your Alice! Show us! Show us!"_ Urged a boy.

" _Well... I err... Have Wind Alice, lightning Alice, water Alice and nullification..."_ Answered Mikan shyly.

It's a little too suffocating to have so much people surround her.

 _"Wow you hear that? She has four Alices!"_

" _Cool!"_ Exclaimed everyone.

" _Humph! So what? Natsume is still the best!"_ Said the curly black hair girl.

" _Yeah! He is soooo handsome and cool!"_ Exclaimed some of the girls.

 _"But Ruka is sweet and he is like oujisama!"_ Exclaimed other girls.

 _"But Takumi is cool as well!"_ Argued some of the girls.

Mikan stood there dumbfounded...

 _"Hey! Disperse the crowd! Can't you see she is feeling uneasy?"_ Shouted a girl with a familiar voice.

 _"Hotaru! Hotaru!"_ Shouted Mikan and she jumped towards her and give her a big hug.

" _Mikan, how could you have not seen me?"_ Asked Hotaru.

 _"Haha... I'm too nervous."_

 _"Hey scram!"_ Shouted a voice. Then, a guy with black hair and black red eyes appeared. He has no emotion shown on his face. Behind him is a cute guy with blond hair and he carries a rabbit.

 _"You! Don't be so arrogant! Don't think you can show off all you want!"_ Said the black colour hair.

 _"What? You are very rude! Since when did I show off?"_ Mikan fight back.

Then, he pushed Mikan to the board and bring his face really close to Mikan's, so close that their nose could touch and that made Mikan blushed a little.

 _"You better watch out! My name is Natsume Hyuuga! Remember it!"_ He whispered.

Mikan felt furious.

She pushed Natsume away shouted, _" who...who do you think you are! Being so rude like this and still want others to remember your name? You mm m...mmm..."_ Hotaru covered her mouth.

 _"She understood. Don't care about her."_ Said Hotaru.

 _"Natsume, she is a girl, don't treat her so fiercely."_ Said the blond hair guy _, "Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, hope we get along."_ Then he smiled at Mikan and it seemed that he was sparkling.

Mikan looked at Ruka and felt really embarrassed. _Wow... He is like a prince!_ She thought to herself. Natsume gave Mikan a glare and walked out of the class with Ruka closely behind.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Outside the class...**_

 _"Hey Natsume, this new girl, she is pretty cute right?"_ Asked Ruka.

 _"Hn...I don't really care..."_ Answered Natsume. _" But... She is the second girl who fought back at me."_ Said Natsume and he smiled lightly.

( **Kaiko Pyon:** _There is an omake about the first girl who talked back at Natsume. It's called "Surprising Lost Memories?")_

Ruka looked at him in disbelief, Natsume actually smiled when mentioning a girl!

 **Scene:** _ **Inside the class...**_

 _"Hey, you are really beautiful! Do you want to go out with me?"_ Said a guy with white messy short hair. He has a dark blue eyes that seem to twinkle as he talk. Mikan couldn't help but admit he looked very cool and handsome, but to go out with him? That's too sudden.

 _"Ah! Takumi Sama!" Screamed_ all the girls and then, they fainted.

All the other boys put up an irritated face. (TT^TT)

 _"Huh? What are you talking about? We just met you know?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"What? My pheromone Alice didn't work? Haiz... Looks like you know how to control your nullification Alice, what a pity!"_ Takumi sighed.

 _"What?"_ Said Mikan and stared at him in utter confusion.

 _"Anyway, my name is Takumi, Takumi Yaza, let's fall in love alright?"_ Then, he took Mikan's long red hair and kissed it. Mikan's face flushed a little. Then, he gave her a wink and walked out of the classroom. Since there were no teachers, the other classmates also went out of the class.

 _"Mikan, explain yourself. How did you end up becoming an Alice holder?"_ Questioned Hotaru.

Mikan then came back to her senses. She explained everything to Hotaru. The moment she talked about Grandpa, she broke out in tears. Hotaru consoled Mikan and hugged her. _"It can't be helped Mikan, we were born special so we have to accept our fate..."_ Whispered Hotaru.

In this lonely classroom, Mikan felt lucky to have such a friend with her.

 _Maybe my life here from now onwards will not be that bad since Hotaru is with me. I just hope that Grandpa will be alright._

 _"Ah! Lucky you two were still here!"_ Exclaimed Narumi Sensei.

His sudden appearance gave Mikan a scare. _How did he even appear out of nowhere?_ Mikan thought to herself as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart.

 _"Mikan, for the time being, will you stay with Hotaru? Since you don't have a star ranking yet."_

 _"Star ranking...? What's that?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"Well, star ranking is determined with ones Alices and conduct. There are 1star, 2star, 3star and special star ranks. Star ranking will also determine your life here, like where will you stay and how much rabbits you will get. So work hard ok? Your uniforms have also been sent to Hotaru's room. See you tomorrow!"_ Then Narumi Sensei dashed off.

 _"He seems busy..."_ Mikan said to herself.

Then, Mikan followed Hotaru to her room.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **In elementary school principal office**_

" _So she is here already? Good! I can't wait to let her join the dangerous ability class and work for me!"_ Exclaimed the mysterious man.

 _"No, not yet, she doesn't seem to have mastered her Alices yet. Letting her master them first would be a better choice."_ Suggested Persona

 _"Hm... Alright, let's put her at the special ability class first then. Well now we've got her, it will only be some time before she will work for me... I can't wait..."_ The man smirked.

 **Scene:** _ **The white room**_

"A new student arrived today, she will be my most important pawn in this whole game. But don't worry, you are still very important to me too." The man held onto the lifeless hand of the woman sickeningly gentle as he smiled psychotically.

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 4 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiko Pyon:** _We have finally finished chapter five!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah, and whose fault was it that we posted late, hm?_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Hehehe…Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Haiz, fine just this once ok? Anyway, please enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5~**

* * *

 _"Hey! Wake up! It's morning!"_ Said Hotaru.

 _"Hm... So delicious... I'm so full..."_ Mumbled Mikan.

Hotaru got annoyed and pulled out a cat shaped gun and pointed at Mikan.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Cat shaped gun is called Nya gun. It will automatically shoot air bullets at sleepy heads. Its older brother, is the Pyon cannon.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

 _"Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!"_ The gun made the sound _"Lazy!"_ Every time it shot at Mikan.

 _"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop it already!"_ Mikan cried in pain.

 _"Hurry up and get ready! We are going to class now!"_ Ordered Hotaru.

 _"Alright... Haiz... I want to eat that hamburger again! It's delicious..."_ sighed Mikan.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Classroom**_

When Hotaru and Mikan reach the classroom, the boys swarmed around them.

 _"Hey Mikan, did you sleep well?"_

 _"Do you want me to bring you around the school?"_

 _"Hey Mikan! Do you need my help with anything?"_

 _"Um... Haha... No thanks but thank you!"_ Mikan laughed awkwardly.

Just then, Natsume, Ruka and Takumi entered the class.

 _"Hey ugly! Scram! Don't block the way!"_ Shouted Natsume at Mikan.

 _"What...? You are rude as ever! Can't you just say 'excuse me'?"_ Shouted Mikan.

Hotaru nudged Mikan and whispered _,"Stop arguing with him! You will regret it for sure!"_

 _"But, fine..."_ Mikan pouted.

Natsume seeing that Mikan was not fighting back, felt that it was not as interesting anymore. So, he walked past Mikan and flipped her skirt. Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

 _"Oh... You do have nice taste! Laces... Not bad."_ Smirked Natsume.

Poor poor innocent Ruka was so shy that he blushed till he looked like an overheated oven and the rest of the boys had a nosebleed.

 _"You... You jerk! "_ Shouted Mikan while she clenched her fists. " _I will make you sorry for this!"_ Cried Mikan.

Natsume glanced at her and smirked. Then he walked back to his seat, together with the blushing Ruka. Hotaru patted Mikan's shoulder and said _,"Good luck!"_

 _"Hotaru... You are so cruel!"_ Cried Mikan.

 _"There there... Natsume, that's not how you treat a lady... Tsk tsk tsk"_ sighed Takumi who just reached the classroom.

 _"Kya~~~~! Takumi sama!"_ Screamed all the girls except Hotaru. She was wearing a mask with a broken heart in front. Looks like he used his pheromone Alice again. The rest of the boys glanced at the girls with a weird look.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

The broken heart mask is called **Pheromone Avoidance**. It helps to prevent people getting hypnotized by the pheromone Alice holders.

 **End on intro~**

* * *

 _"Morning! Neko chans! And morning to you, my lady."_ Said Takumi in an enticing and soothing way while he kissed Mikan's silky long red hair. Mikan blushed a little and said hello to him while looking away.

Takumi noticed her shyness and smiled at her. Then, he flipped her silky hair and said _,"Your hair... It's very silky."_ Mikan blushed even more and she hurried to her seat and covers her face in embarrassment.

Natsume saw them and couldn't help but feel irritated.

 _"Stop flirting already! Why bother flirting with an ugly girl?"_ Shouted Natsume.

 _"Oh my... Are you perhaps... Jealous?"_ Asked Takumi.

 _"What? If you don't want to get burnt, watch your mouth!"_ Warned Natsume.

Takumi said nothing but smiled.

 _"Hey, isn't she too full of herself? Just because she got all the three princes attention."_ Grumbled the curly black hair girl.

 _"Yeah! I agree with you Sumire! Let's teach her a lesson shall we?"_

 _"Yeah we should! Hahaha..."_ The girls laughed.

* * *

 _"Alright class! Let's get ready for training!"_ Shouted a man with a wooden kendo sword.

Then, he noticed Mikan and approached her.

 _"You must be Mikan Sakura! I'm Misaki Sensei, we are going to the field for our physical lesson!"_

The class immediately follows him to the field.

 _"Alright! Those with attack type Alice move to one side and those with other Alices move to the other side and grab a weapon from the techno Alice holders and get ready!"_

Everyone did as told. Those without attack type Alices began to fight with each other using their weapons. The fight looked serious and exciting. Those with attack type Alices used their Alices against each other. Different coloured attacks clashed with each other, it looked like a light show. The whole scene looked so majestic and incredible. Everyone did their best and they all looked very cool.

 _"Mikan, since you are new to this let me explain to you. During physical lessons, we will practice our defense and attacking skills just like you have seen. You can go practice with Natsume since I believe he is the only one suitable to be your fighting partner."_ Said Misaki Sensei.

Mikan nodded and then, she hesitated _," but Sensei, I'm still not so good with my Alices..."_

Misaki looked at her and thought for awhile, _"I think you should be fine since you have so many restrainers."_ He smiled.

Mikan thought for awhile and smiled. When she walked towards Natsume, Natsume glanced at her and examined her.

 _"Wha... What?"_

 _"Nothing, just thinking that for an ugly person, long silky hair is a waste on you..."_ Natsume smirked.

Mikan's face flushed with anger and shouted, _"None of your business! I will blow you away for sure!"_ Then the fight began.

* * *

Mikan first swung her arm and a strong tornado formed and rushed towards Natsume but he dodged it swiftly. He then tossed a fireball at Mikan.

Mikan was shocked and jumped aside. She panted and glared at Natsume, who was laughing non-stop at Mikan's action. Mikan was furious.

She immediately got up and directed a lighting at Natsume but he managed to roll away. Then he formed a tornado of fire and tried to hit Mikan but she dodged it, though it was a close call. Then Mikan quickly shot out a jet of water at Natsume and Natsume shot out a jet of fire. They both clashed and steam covered the whole area. None of them could win over the other.

Their fight intrigued the curiosity of the other students. All of them were in awe, even Hotaru. For someone who to be equal with Natsume's Alice was like a miracle to them.

* * *

Takumi saw this scene and smiled: _Mikan, you are indeed strong. I'm now even more interested in you! I will definitely make you fall for me!_

Ruka thought to himself, _Wow! Mikan is amazing... She looks cool!_

 _"Alright! Let's stop here! You two! Stop! We will continue later. I believe you all are exhausted over the training."_ Shouted Misaki Sensei.

Then, Mikan and Natsume came to a stop. Still upset with Natsume, Mikan glared at him and turned away with a 'humph!'

Natsume looked at her and thought: W _ow! Beautiful and strong, interesting! I think I might like her._

Then he screamed _,"polka dots! Today, your taste is bad!"_ He smirked and walked away. Everyone looked puzzled only Mikan was flushed. She clenched her fist and whispered _,"Natsume that pervert! How dare he!"_

 _"Mikan~ go out with me! I'm falling more for you now!"_ Said Takumi as he wrapped his arms around Mikan's neck.

Mikan was shocked and at a loss for words. The boys looked mad and the girls screamed _,"No!"_

 _"Get yourself away from her if you don't want to be shot by my Pyon Pyon cannon!"_ Warned Hotaru.

 _"Oh my... Alright alright, but think about it Mikan."_ Winked Takumi at Mikan.

Mikan blushed even more.

 _"That Mikan, how could she! Attracting Takumi's attention. Attention seeker!"_ Fumed Sumire. The other girls agreed. Then, Sumire whispered something to them and they all giggled.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **In the classroom**_

 _"Hey Hotaru, I've been wondering... What's Ruka's Alice? Natsume is fire, Takumi is pheromone... Then what's Ruka's"_ asked Mikan as she lay flat on the table, resting.

 _"Ruka has animal pheromone, he attracts animals."_ Answered Hotaru as she wiped her Gun.

Mikan nodded and exclaimed _," it must be nice to be popular among animals..."_

 _"Do you want some drinks? I'm going to buy some now."_ Asked Mikan as she stood up suddenly.

Hotaru thought for awhile and nodded.

When Mikan was walking towards the drink machine, she didn't know that Sumire and her other friends were right behind her. Then, one of them pushed her and Mikan leaned forward. Then Sumire took the chance and sliced off Mikan head chain with her cat claws without Mikan noticing. After that, they ran off giggling.

 _"What's with them? Gosh... I almost fell!"_ Exclaimed Mikan with rage. Just then, a water spiral hit the machine and it was severely damaged. Some cans of drinks fell out.

 _"That's weird... I thought my restrainers are restraining my Alices... Oh well... Since I have some free drinks..."_ Smiled Mikan.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

" _Alright, after the break, you all should be more energized so I expect a better performance!"_ Shouted Misaki Sensei.

Mikan was still the fighting partner of Natsume. When Mikan used her Alices, her Alices combined together and formed a huge ball gradually.

 _"Wha... What's going on! Ah, I can't control my Alices! Help!"_ Shouted. Mikan.

 _"Oi…What's wrong?"_ Shouted Natsume.

 _"Huh...? Mikan!"_ Shouted Hotaru.

Sumire and the others at first laughed nonstop but soon, they realized the seriousness and began to panic.

 _"Everyone evacuate! Evacuate!"_ Shouted Misaki Sensei.

All the students ran off, leaving Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Takumi.

 _"AH!"_ Screamed Mikan.

 _"What's going on?"_ Asked Narumi Sensei as he hurried over with Jinno Sensei _"wha... Mikan!?"_

" _She lost control over her Alices."_ Replied Misaki Sensei.

" _Looks like I have no choice but to knock her out."_ Said Jinno Sensei, _" but I can't guarantee her safety."_

Jinno Sensei waved his wand and a huge lightning came out from the sky. It strucked through the huge enclosed ball and hit Mikan.

 _"Ah!"_ Screamed Mikan and she fainted.

The ball also vanished gradually. It's lucky for them that it did not destroy the school. Natsume rushed over to catch the fainted Mikan. Everyone else rushed towards her.

 _"Hey! Where's her head chain?"_ Asked Hotaru. She is as sharp as ever.

Others then realize that one of her restrainer, the head chain was gone.

 _"This outburst of her Alices shows how strong she is. So the head chain... I don't think it's of any help. I will give her a new restrainer. The head chain she has now can be replaced with a more powerful restrainer. I believe it's powerful enough to restrain her Alices from an outburst. Furthermore, it has a special power that I had put in, this definitely will work for her."_ Said Jinno Sensei.

Then, he ordered Natsume to carry Mikan to the office to give her a new head chain.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **In the infirmary**_

Mikan is slowly regaining consciousness. She realized a different head chain is on her head. She tried to take it off to have a good look at it but the head chain had felt like it had grown onto her head, she was unable to take it off.

 _"Oh! You are awake! How are you feeling?"_ Asked Narumi Sensei.

Mikan just nodded her head. She felt a little dizzy though. Maybe it's due to her outburst of Alices. Narumi Sensei explained the new Alice restrainer to her and tell her control her Alices more.

 _"Ah! You are awake!"_ Exclaimed Hotaru as she budged into the office with a scythe.

It's dark blue in colour with silver carvings along the stick. The top part of the scythe is curvy and the blade is luminous with sky blue colour.

 _"Here, it's for you Mikan. I made it while you passed out."_ Said Hotaru as she handed the scythe to her.

 _"Wow... It's beautiful!"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

 _"Since it's you, I think you can master it in no time."_ Smiled Hotaru.

Mikan held the scythe and swung it around. She loved it! Hotaru heaved out a sigh of relief secretly seeing Mikan is alright now. She does not want Mikan to know that she was frantic when Mikan passed out. She was a little embarrassed.

 _"Hotaru, thank you!"_ Smiled Mikan brightly at her.

 _"No big deal..."_ Said Hotaru as she turned her head aside, flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **In elementary school principal office**_

" _I think it's time to look at her capabilities. Make sure you test her soon but don't let her die understood?"_ The elementary school principal said while smirking.

" _Yes sir."_ Persona smirked and slipped into the shadows.

 **Scene:** _ **The white room**_

" _Did you know that the new girl made some enemies and she even attracted the attention of the Kuro Neko? She sure is an interesting girl, just like you. I'm sure you are closely to figuring out who she is, afterall you were my best pawn. Hahahaha!" Esp stared and admired the woman's blood red hair._

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 5 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Oh no! What is going to happen to Mikan? What test is she going to face? Is she going to die?_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Curious? Well sorry but you have to wait for the later chapters!_

 **Kaiko Pyon** _ **:**_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…Wait a minute, I know what is going to happen next so why am I…Oh never mind, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	6. Omake 1- Surprising Lost Memories?

**Kaiko Pyon:** _We made an Omake as an apology for not updating for so long…I'm sooooooo sorry (T^T)_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah, please forgive us and we are also currently editing our story (_ _ **Kaiko Pyon**_ _: Actually it's just m-)_ _ ***takes Hotaru's Nya Gun and shoots at Kaiko Pyon***_ _so there might be some minor changes to the story. We would appreciate if you are able to reread the front few chapters when you have the time…m(_ _)m_

 **Mikan:** _Kaiko Pyon are you okay?_ _ ***pokes at Kaiko Pyon's almost dead body***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _***grabs Mikan's hands and says in a dying manner***_ _Mikan-chan_ _ **,*coughs coughs***_ _my wi...will is in my first dra…wer. Please read it and_ _ ***coughs coughs***_ _complete my dy…dying wis-_

 **Kaiko Nya** _ **:*deals the finishing blow to Kaiko Pyon***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _***flops down to the floor dramatically***_

 **Mikan:** _Urmm…Gakuen Alice does not belong to Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya_

 **Takumi:** _If it did then Natsume would die a horrible death for taking away my beloved Mikan's first kiss. Muahahahaha! Right?_

 **Youichi:** _No if it did, I would be the same age as Mikan. Am I right?_

 **Natsume** _: Hn, if it did… (Sorry it's a secret)I'm always right._

 **Ruka:** _I…If it did, everybody wouldn't have to go through… (Classified) Is it right?_

 **Hotaru:** _Idiots, if it did, Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya would exist in Gakuen Alice. I'm correct, aren't I?_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _***Ding ding ding***_ _Correct as always Hotaru. You now have ten points, ok onto the next ques-_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _***rages***_ _CAN YOU PLEASE GO ON WITH THE OMAKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRING IT IS TO PRETEND YOU ARE DEAD!?_

 **Everybody:** _***cowers in fear***_ _Please carry on with the Omake readers-san. Sumimasen…_

 **Omake 1~**

 **Surprising Lost memories?**

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **in the classroom**_

 _"Hotaru! We are here! What do you want us for?"_ Asked Mikan as she walked in slowly with the rest.

 _"Wow...! What's that?"_ Takumi pointed at the chairs with weird looking helmet on them.

He was about to touch one of them but was stopped by Hotaru. She slapped his hand and gave him a deadly glare, signaling him that if he were to touch one more time, he's dead.

 _"Ah! Was there a screen here?"_ Asked Youichi as he stood in front of the screen.

 _"Haiz... Listen, I want two of you to be my lab rat. This is my new invention-Deep Memory Machine."_

* * *

 **Invention intro~by Hotaru**

 _The two armchairs have a helmet which when put on will make the user fall asleep. The helmet will dig through the user's memories to find the oldest and forgotten memory, then it will display the memory on the screen. However, the only flaw is that the user will not be able to recall the memory when they wake up unless somebody tells them about this memory. When two people use this machine at the same time, the helmet will search for a memory that the two people share. This machine is called the_ _ **Deep Memory Machine**_ _, aka, DMM._

 **End of intro~**

* * *

Mikan asked while tilting her head slightly, " _Why did you make this?"_

 _Cute!_ Thought Takumi and Youichi when they saw Mikan do that simple action. Natsume just looked away with his face a bit blushed. ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _Oh my dear Mikan-chan, you are so clueless about your charm._ ) The only reason why everybody came was because Hotaru blackmailed them.

" _In order to get more blackma-_ _ ***cough cough***_ _I mean ... Information on the human brain, I need a test subject. Mikan as my best friend you will definitely help me right?"_

 _Then she turned to Natsume and made a smirk on her face. "Natsume, before I give out your private information to your rabid fangirls, I suggest you do as I say._ " Commanded Hotaru as she had successfully acquire her two test subject.

" _Of course Hotaru! It's the first time you admit I'm your best friend and asked for my help! Oh my god! I'm so happy!_ " Mikan squealed as she emitted sparkles around her.

The rest could only pity Mikan for her naiveness. Seriously, Mikan may be good at studies and others, but her denseness might be her only flaw.

" _Tch, stupid ice queen._ " Natsume grumbled before he sat down in the armchair and put on the helmet.

 _"But I thought only if they share the same memory, this would then work for two people?"_ Asked Youichi.

 _"Yeah... How can this two share the same memory...?"_ Said Takumi.

 _"Well... I know this can be quite impossible... But you never know."_ Said Hotaru.

 _"Um... Hotaru... Is it ready yet?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"Wait for a while, it would be ready soon."_

Then, Hotaru took out a controller and pressed the button on it. Mikan and Natsume felt their eyelids began to grow heavier and soon they fell asleep. The rest stared intensely at the screen.

 _"As we thought... It's impos...- Wow! What? How?"_ Takumi was amazed that it actually worked. The rest were as surprised as he was. Natsume and Mikan actually do share a memory!?

 _"Be quiet! Let's see what their forgotten memory is!"_ Said Hotaru as she raised the volume with her controller.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **A beautiful park could be seen. In the centre of the park is a big Sakura tree.**_

An energetic little girl with reddish hair and unique blue eyes was skipping towards the Sakura tree. _It's Mikan. So Kawaii!_ Thought everybody as they saw Mikan smiling widely and chasing after the butterflies in a nearby patch of camomile. They could see that Mikan had obviously been playing around for some time as she had mud and dirt on the sky blue sundress she was wearing.

Little Mikan sat down underneath the Sakura tree and leant against it. She then peered up to admire the Sakura petals floating down. Wondering what will Grandpa cook for dinner... Just then, she noticed something weird on top of the tree.

 _What is that? I thought Sakura petals were supposed to be pink not black. Wait... is that a human?_ She climbed up the tree to get a closer look. Just as she was about to reach out for the boy, she found herself staring into a pair of ruby eyes.

"Whoaaa...!" Shouted the boy and Mikan. They both fell off the Sakura tree.

" _Ahhhhhh!"_ Mikan screamed as she flailed her arms. " _Ouch!" "Ow!"_ The boy and Mikan landed on the floor with just a few scratches.

 _"Sor-"_ before Mikan could apologize, the boy cut her off.

 _"What were you doing? Climbing up the tree... Ah! Could you be another stalker of mine? Ah...! Why are girls so annoying..."_ He rubbed his head and looked away.

The boy had short raven black hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts. Although young, he looks cool. Mikan looked annoyed at this self-centered boy.

 _"Why would I stalk you? I don't even know you to begin with... And... Hey! When someone is talking, you should look at them! That is basic courtesy!"_ Said Mikan angrily as he grabbed Natsume's shoulder and turned his body towards hers.

Natsume was stunned for a while when he saw Mikan's appearance. He blushed and his eyes were wavered.

 _"Ah... Sor...sorry..."_ Natsume muttered.

 _"That's better. Neh, what's your name? Where are you from_?" Asked Mikan as she smiled brightly at Natsume.

Natsume was mesmerized by Mikan's unique features. The fire like red hair... The deep blue eyes. He muttered slowly, _" I...my...er... Name is Natsume."_

 _"Oh... Natsume... I didn't see you here before. Where did you come from?"_ Asked Mikan as she looked at Natsume with a puzzled expression.

 _"I live there... Over that hills. It's just that I got tired from the girls in my school who kept chasing after me. So I came here, you know... So that they won't find me."_ Said Natsume as he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

 _"Quit staring at me so closely... "_ Natsume was blushing.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **In the classroom**_

 _"What! Natsume that jerk! How dare he flirt with Mikan!"_ Shouted Takumi as he was about to punch the screen but was stopped by Youichi.

 _"Hey... Quit it! "Shouted_ Youichi as he grabbed onto his arms.

 _"Er... Hotaru... What are you doing?"_ Asked Ruka as he looked at Hotaru with sweat drops.

Hotaru was using a camera taking pictures of Natsume's embarrassed face.

 _"Oh... I got found out..."_ Hotaru deadpanned.

 _"That was on purpose wasn't it...!"_ Shouted Ruka.

* * *

 _ **Back to the memory**_

 _"Neh! Neh! Natsume! Let's do a flower crown! The flowers here are beautiful!"_ Said Mikan as her eyes glittered in delight.

 _"Ah...? How boring... You girls sure like these bor-"_ Natsume paused as he saw Mikan's head hanging low and looking gloomy.

 _"Fine...! Looks like I have to help you with your crown! But this is an exception!"_

Upon hearing that, Mikan immediately became cheerful again. Natsume looked around for flowers.

 _"Mikan has red hair but blue eyes... What colour suits her... Ah but she seems so pure... White would look nice on her, like in the wedd- Ah! What am I thinking?"_ Natsume scratched his head in frustration.

 _"What's wrong Natsume?"_

 _"Ah! Nothing just look for white flowers! Since I like white..."_ Natsume looked away to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Back to the classroom**_

 _"Ah! Look at this makes me mad! They are obviously flirting and yet I can't do anything! Gah!"_ Shouted Takumi in frustration.

 _"For the first time, I kind of agree with you."_ Said Youichi as he lay back with his eyes closed.

 _"Ufu~! Natsume getting embarrassed, this worth a lot..."_ Mumbled Hotaru as she held up her camera and zoomed at Natsume.

 _Am I the only one who's still kind of normal...?_ Thought Ruka to himself as he sighed.

* * *

 **Scene** _ **: Back to the screen**_

 _"Ah! Finished! This looks beautiful isn't it Natsume?"_ Asked Mikan as she smiled.

 _"Neh? Does this looks nice on me?"_ Asked Mikan as she out it on her head.

As the sun was setting, the background glowed with light. It was breathtakingly beautiful that Natsume could not turn away his gaze.

 _"Princess..."_ He mumbled.

 _"What?"_

 _"No-nothing! Yeah it's nice! I told you white flowers are the best!"_ Said Natsume as he stood up.

 _"It's getting late... I have to go before grandpa gets worried..."_ Said Mikan as she looks dejected.

 _"Um... Will I get to see you again?"_ Asked Natsume as he hold onto Mikan's hand.

 _"Maybe tomorrow. I will wait for you here, under this Sakura tree. "Smiled_ Mikan.

Natsume blushed and then out of sudden, he pulled Mikan close to him.

 _"Ah! Natsume?"_

Natsume caressed Mikan's cheek and then, before Mikan could react, he gave her a kiss.

 _"Don't be mistaken... It's just that you look kinda cute and so..."_ Natsume could not finish his sentence as his face turned bright red.

 _"Ah... En..."_ Mikan hang her head low with her cheek flushed with redness.

 _"Anyway... I will see you tomorrow! Don't you dare to break your promise ok?"_ Said Natsume as he looked at Mikan, still a bit blushed.

 _"Yeah... Pinky promise."_ Smiled Mikan as she hold out her right hand and Natsume attached his with his left hand.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Back in the classroom**_

 _"Did you just see that? That little...! He's was this perverted since he was young! My Mikan... Her first kiss was taken away by this wolf! I'm gonna..."_

 _"Hold it Takumi! He was still young!"_ Said Youichi as he grabbed onto his collar.

 _"Aren't you angry at him? Youichi?"_ Shouted Takumi.

 _"Well... At least they forgot about it... So that doesn't count right? Hehe..."_

 _"Youichi...? You are scaring me with your look..."_ Whimpered Takumi.

 _"That's a good statement Youichi. How did they forget? I mean they look old enough to remember something like this right? But they seem to have forgotten about each other completely, not even a little... Strange isn't it?"_ Said Ruka.

 _"You are right... I will fast forward to see what happened."_ Said Hotaru as she put down her camera.

 _"Wait stop there! Mikan came to the Sakura tree, maybe something happened after there since Natsume broke his promise. He rarely does."_ Said Ruka.

Hotaru immediately stopped the fast forward.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Back to the screen**_

Mikan was toying around with her flower crown she yesterday while looking around.

 _"Why isn't he here yet...? Did he forget about our promise? That Baka!"_ Mikan's eyes begin to tear up.

 _"Let me go! You bastards! How dare you do that to my family! Let me go!"_

Two men in suits grabbing Natsume as his hands cuffed behind him. Mikan heard the sound and turned around.

 _"Natsume! Who... Who are they?"_ Mikan sensed something wrong as she chills went down her spine.

 _"Mikan! Just run away! Run!"_

Mikan back stepped a bit. Before she could run, one of them grabbed her arm.

 _"Not so fast young lady, not after this."_

He took out a mini gun and point at Mikan.

* * *

 **Intro by Hotaru~**

 _This is memory shock gun invented by the past students from techno ability club. It is used to instantly erase someone's memory of his/her past few days._

 **End of intro**

* * *

Then, an electric spark came out of the gun and zapped Mikan.

 _"Kyaaaaa!"_ Shouted Mikan in pain as she fainted immediately after.

 _"Mikan! How dare you! I'm gonna burn you alive!"_ Before Natsume could do anything, the man shot him with the gun as well.

 _"Ah...!"_ And Natsume fainted after that as well. The men carried him away, leaving Mikan unconscious under the Sakura tree. The gentle wind blew across the flowers and the petal drifted down the tree as the setting sun dyed the sky red. It was a calm and beautiful scenery, as if the sky just overlooked the chaos has happened.

After a while, Mikan woke up and stretched a bit.

 _"Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to help grandpa with housework? Hmm... How strange. Well time to go home."_ She stood up, brushed off the dirt on her skirt and ran back home while humming a song.

* * *

 **Scene:** _**Back to the classroom**_

The group was silent with heavy feelings. The screen went black and the two stretched as they took off the helmet.

 _"That was a Long nap... So was there any shared memory between us?"_ Asked Mikan as Natsume scratching his head.

 _"No... Nothing at all, as expected. You two feel asleep and we were kind enough not to disturb you guys."_ Said Takumi as he smiled and nudged Youichi.

 _"Ah...hahaha... Yeah, we were playing games."_ He laughed awkwardly.

 _"Oh... Really? Anyway, I'm hungry. Want to go for a tea break?"_ Asked Mikan as she got off from the chair. _"You too Natsume! Don't fall asleep again!"_ Shouted Mikan as she pulled his arm.

 _"What a pain... Fine fine..."_ Muttered Natsume.

As the group walked out of the door, Ruka saw Hotaru hid the camera behind her back and deleted the video she took.

 _"You are actually nice for once."_ Said Ruka to Hotaru as he paced himself with her.

 _"I have no idea what are you talking about."_ Said Hotaru as she turned away her head.

 _"Ah! Hotaru! The helmets are still in class! I will go get it!"_ Said Mikan and she ran towards the classroom.

 _"I will help you then."_ said Natsume and he quietly follows her.

 _"Aren't you angry at Natsume?"_ asked Youichi as he nudged Takumi.

 _"Forget it, just this once. Those two, though I hate to admit, really have this invisible bond between them."_ Said Takumi as he smiled to himself.

As the two running towards the class, something pink caught Mikan's sight and she came to an immediate halt.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Asked Natsume.

 _"Come with me Natsume!"_ She shouted as she pulled his arm and ran towards the school garden from the nature club.

 _"Look Natsume! Isn't this beautiful? I always seem to feel a strong connection with sakuras."_ Exclaimed Mikan.

The flower petals drifting down the Sakura tree, and the setting sun dyed the sky red. Mikan let go of Natsume's arm as she walked slowly towards the Sakura tree. She turned around and smiled at Natsume.

 _"Neh! Tomorrow, want to come here and take a look at this Sakura tree?"_

Natsume's eyes widened. The sun beaming behind Mikan made her sparkle as her red hair blended with the background and her blue eyes glittered... A weird sense of familiarity came to him.

 _"Natsume?"_ Mikan walked closer to him.

 _"Um... Ah? Hn, I will see if I have the time."_ Said Natsume as he turned around and walked away.

 _"Ah! Wait for me! "Shouted_ Mikan as she tried to catch up with Natsume.

Natsume walked briskly with his slightly blushed cheeks. His eyes were gentle and a slight smile was plastered to his face. _"Like the princess I saw in my dream."_

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Omake 1 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Nya:** T _hat's the end! Hope you enjoyed this small omake!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** Sorry since school has started so we are just barely surviving through it! Ah...!

 **Kaiko Nya:** _No! Pyon! Stay with me! Don't die!_ ***watching soul coming out of Kaiko Pyon's body***

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not comment on our plot! We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop. Arigatou gozaimasu_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Ah...! Exam is such a torture XP we finally survived it Kaiko Nya!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah... I can feel the freedom~ nya~ :3_

 **Mikan:** _Good for you guys... For me, exams are coming...:(_

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Don't be sad! You can ace it for sure!_

 **Takumi:** _Yeah... I can help you if you want, but if you be my girlfriend that is._ ***wink***

 **Mikan:** _Thanks but no thanks. Anyway... Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice!_

 **Takumi:** _Yeah, if not Mikan would have been my girlfriend already~_ ***Hugs Mikan***

 **Mikan:** _Kyaa~! Get away from me!_

 **Natsume:** _You wanna die Takumi?_

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Ga! Natsume! O.o_

 **Chapter 6~**

* * *

" _Wow! Kawaii! Who is this?"_ Asked Mikan as she looked at a little boy who is carried by Natsume. He had light brown hair and jade green eyes.

 _"This is Youichi. He is 7 years old."_ Introduced Ruka.

 _"Whoa! Someone actually likes Natsume? Haha..."_ Laughed Mikan.

 _"Go away ugly!"_ Natsume

 _"Go away ugly_!" Youichi

 _"Don't come so close!"_ Natsume

 _"Don't come so close!"_ Youichi

 _"Hideous!"_ Natsume

 _"Hideous!"_ Youichi

 _"Hey, shut up Natsume! Don't teach him bad things!"_ Yelled Mikan.

 _"No, you shut up."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"You shouldn't follow him You-chan. He is a bad influence!"_ Said Mikan as she patted Youchi's head.

 _"Now, don't act like a... Wha..."_

Youichi reached out his hand and held Mikan's.

" _S... Suki..."_ Said Youichi.

Natsume's eyes widened. For Youichi to like someone other than him is so surprising!

 _"Now now, you have to return to your class now Youichi, class is starting_!" Said Ruka.

Youichi nodded and hugged Mikan before walking off.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 _"Class exam is c.o.m.i.n.g! So work hard alright and prepare for your test! Oh did I mention it's in a week's time? Fufu..."_ Winked Narumi Sensei.

 _"What! Why do you look so happy!"_

 _"Yeah! Demon! You should have reminded us earlier!"_

 _"Fufufu, Well... It's kinda cute to see you all work your ass off!"_ Smiled Narumi sensei.

 _"Whoa! A sadist!"_

 _"Um... Everyone! If you don't mind... I can help you!"_ Smiled Mikan.

 _"Yes! Mikan-chan!"_ Nodded the boys while some fainted of blood lost.

 _"Oh! If that's the case! Mikan, do you mind becoming Sumire's tutor over this period? She really isn't coping well with her studies."_ Said Narumi sensei.

Sumire turned bright red and shouted, " _What! I'm not that bad! I don't need her help!"_ Then, whiskers and ears popped up. _"Grrrr..."_ Growled Sumire.

 _"Calm down alright? And you have no choice do you? Or you want me to hypnotize you_?" Laughed Narumi Sensei.

 _"Humph... Whatever! "_

 _"Ok! See you in Library after school!"_ Said Mikan.

 _"Be careful Mikan, she stole your restrainer the other time remember?"_ Whispered Hotaru.

 _"I know! I will be careful. She is not that bad right?"_ Smiled Mikan.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

Mikan was waiting for Sumire at the library. Students who were mugging as fast as possible surrounded her. Mikan picked a book and read it quietly so as to not disturb others. While thinking back of all the things that had happened, becoming a Alice holder, leaving Grandpa behind. She could not help but sighed.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of her.

 _"Hurry up and tutor me already! Don't think I want to be tutored by you, it's because I have no choice alright?"_ Sumire said angrily.

 _"Shhhh...!"_ The rest glared at her.

 _"Err... Haha..."_ Mikan laughed a bit awkwardly.

As Mikan was teaching Sumire, Sumire kept complaining she doesn't understand. Mikan patiently answered all her questions and explained them in detail. She truly wanted to help and hope she would build a friendly relationship with her.

 _"Ah! I give up! Forget it! You are not a good teacher at all!"_ Complained Sumire.

 _"Shhh...!"_

 _"SHUT UP WILL YOU!"_ Screamed Sumire in rage. She hissed at them and bared her fangs.

The others stared in disbelief and moved away in a hurry.

 _"Calm down Sumire, you are getting there already! See, you did this question correctly."_

Sumire stared at it for a while and said, " _Wh... What's the next question?"_

Mikan smiled and taught her patiently. Dusk arrived, Sumire stretched a little and grunted _, "I'm going back to my dorm. If you want to stay here, be my guest bookworm. Humph!"_

 _"Haha..."_ Mikan laughed awkwardly.

As Mikan was walking back to Hotaru's place, a sudden explosion was heard.

 _"Wha... What happened?"_ Mikan ran towards the source of explosion. Standing in front of her is a round shaped robot. It had wheels at the side and typical robotic claws. It kept uttering " _Destroy! Destroy!"_ and it had a pair of red eyes.

The robot sped towards Mikan and stretched out its arms. But Mikan swiftly avoided them and jumped to the sides. She tried using her lightning Alice but the head chain gave her a sharp pain.

 _"Argh...!"_ Moaned Mikan.

She hugged her head and bent down in pain. She tried to pull the head chain off but the more she pulled, the more painful it was.

 _"Watch out!"_ Shouted a voice.

Then, Mikan felt someone pulled her away as the robot's claws pierced through the ground.

 _It's so warm... What is it..?_

 _"Huh...? Ah! Nat...Natsume!"_

 _"Hey! You are heavy you know? Get off me_!" Natsume complained.

 _"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"_ The robot raced towards them. Natsume held Mikan's arm and pulled her to safety.

 _"Hey! You retard! You want to die?"_

 _"Wha...? You are the retard! Let go of me!"_ Mikan struggled to lose Natsume's grip.

Just then, the robot turned around and raced towards them. Mikan took out a short stick that Hotaru gave it to her from a waist pouch. She press the button in the middle, it stretched and turned into a scythe.

* * *

 **Invention intro~by Hotaru**

The short stick is a stretchable scythe. Upon pressing the button, it will turn into a scythe. This scythe is designed to follow its owner's wavelength. This way, only Mikan can use it. ( **Kaiko Nya:** _Obviously inspired by Soul Eater!_ )

 **End of intro~**

* * *

Mikan swung her scythe and ran towards the robot. She jumped and swung the scythe down towards the head area but the robot's claw slammed her to the floor.

 _"Argh...!"_

 _"Mikan! You bastard!"_ Shouted Natsume.

He swung his arm and a slash of fire hit the robot. But,fire was of no use against the robot.

 _"Wha- Argh...!"_

The robot sped towards Natsume and flung him away. He slammed against the nearby wall with a loud thud.

 _"Ah! Natsume! That's it! I'm using my alice!"_ Shouted Mikan.

She took off her earrings and the necklace and put them into her waist pouch. Now with two of her important Alice restrainers taken off, the head chain could no longer fully restrain her Alices.

Mikan swung her arm up, lightning gathered in the sky above her. As she waited, the sky turned into a tornado like funnel with lighting. The robot speeded towards Mikan and tried to attack her. But before it could, she swung her arm down and the lightning struck robot was striked and it turned charred and collapsed. Mikan heaved out a sigh of relief and fell onto the floor.

Natsume was awestruck with her Alices. Mikan took in deep breaths to prevent an outburst of her Alices. Her body felt heavy all of a sudden and her head felt light. Her vision turned blurry...

 _"No! I cannot faint like this! Wake up!"_ Mikan muttered to herself.

Just then, Narumi Sensei and Jinno sensei rushed over.

 _"What happened? We heard a loud explosion and came as quick as possible."_ Asked Narumi sensei.

Just then, a group of students peeped out of the hole the robot made.

 _"I'm sorry! We are students of techno ability class. This robot we made... Became out of control all of a sudden...we...we couldn't stop it..."_ explained one of the students.

 _"Alright...just go to the nurse office for a medical examination, you guys don't look too good,"_ said Narumi sensei.

 _"Yes... Narumi Sensei."_

 _"Jinno! Bring Mikan to the nurse office immediately! Natsume, you go too!"_ Ordered Narumi snsei.

 _"W...wait...my re...restrainers..."_ muttered Mikan before she became unconscious.

 _"Mikan!"_ shouted Natsume

 _"It's alright, she just fainted of exhaustion, after all, she used a huge amount of her Alice to destroy the robot."_ said Jinno Sensei.

Then, Jinno Sensei put on her restrainers and carried her to the nurse office. Natsume tagged along.

 _"Weird...the techno ability class has never had a faulty robot before...it couldn't be the ESP?"_ Muttered Narumi sensei.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Elementary school principal office**_

 _"Hm... She destroyed the robot with one strike? She is amazing! Haha... I can't wait for her to work for me!"_ Said ESP.

 _"Yes, but I'm afraid she still needs more training. I saw the whole scene and realized that Mikan is still unable to control her Alices well..."_ Said Persona.

 _"I'm aware of that! Did anyone catch you in the act?"_ Asked ESP

 _"No, I'm very careful with my work, so don't worry."_ Replied Persona.

 _"Good..."_

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Nurse Office**_

 _"Ugh... Where am I? "_ Asked Mikan as she slowly regained her conscious.

 _"In the nurse office idiot!"_

 _"Wh...ah! Natsume! You...! Ah! You were injured? How are you?"_

 _"Don't worry about me, I'm not a weakling like you..."_

 _"Humph! Whatever, I'm just trying to be nice..."_

Mikan wanted to get up but Natsume stopped her by pushing her back to the bed with both of his hand holding Mikan's hands. (So now he is basically on top of Mikan )

 _"You lie down and rest! You don't look so well yet!"_ Natsume said as he looked at Mikan from above.

 _"Err... Natsume... You...you are too close."_

Natsume looked at her for a while and left the nurse office.

 _What was that all about?_ Thought Mikan as she tugged herself under the blanket.

When Natsume left, Ruka caught up with him from the back.

 _"I saw what you did... Perhaps, you have feelings for her?"_ Asked Ruka.

 _"Don't be stupid, who would?"_

When the two left, Takumi came into the office.

 _"Mikan! Are you alright?"_ Asked Takumi as he walked in.

 _"Oh Takumi!"_ Said Mikan as she got up.

He then pressed his forehead against Mikan's.

Mikan blushed and pushed him away.

 _"B...Baka! I'm not having a fever! I just need some rest! And don't come so close!"_

 _"Oh... Could it be...? You are shy? Haha... Mikan, you are cute just as I thought!"_

Mikan looked away while blushing.

Takumi looked at Mikan for a while and pushed her back to the bed while pressing her against the bed with both of his hands. (So he is on top of Mikan basically now)

 _"Ta...Takumi?"_

 _"You know... Mikan, you are too vulnerable, any guys would attack you!"_ Takumi leaned forward, his lips were getting closer to Mikan's. (Kaiko Pyon: Wow, seriously Mikan? You let too many guys into your private zone. Tsk tsk tsk.)

 _"Ta...Takumi, wait! Let go!"_ Mikan's face was as red as Natsume's eyes, or maybe even redder.

 _"Pyon!"_

 _"Ow!"_ cried Takumi.

It was Hotaru with her Pyon cannon.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Bunny shaped cannon is called Pyon cannon. It will automatically shoot air bullets at perverts or people with dirty intentions.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

 _"Get away from Mikan!"_ Said Hotaru.

 _"Relax! It's just a joke! So see you later Mikan!"_ He winked as he walked out of the office.

 _"What was I doing?"_ Takumi muttered to himself.

 _"You ok? I heard about the incident."_

 _"Hotaru... You were worried about me? Yes! I'm ok!"_ Mikan's eyes turned teary.

 _"Don't cry! Didn't I say you look uglier when you cry!"_

Mikan nodded and wiped her tears off.

 _"Let's go back shall we? I bought something for you."_ said Hotaru.

 _"Really! What is it?"_

 _"It's a secret, you will know when we get home. Oh yeah, pay me back when we get back! Twice the amount for worrying me!"_

 _"What...? Eh... You miser!"_

The two girls walked back home as the sun is beginning to set.

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 6 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Nya** : T _hat's all for this chapter! Sorry for the wait! ._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** Y _eah... Hope you like this chapter!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** O _h yeah! You know, Youichi became kind of different..._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _O.o huh? What happened?_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Well... You will have to wait for the next chapter! :) Nya~_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** E _h...? Not fair!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Aren't we the ones writing the story... -.-_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** O _h yeah... Haha... My bad... Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter!_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Sorry for the long wait minna-san._

 **Kaiko Nya:** …

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Ok Ok, It's my fault that we took so long._

 **Kaiko Nya:*sigh*** _Mikan could you please…_

 **Mikan:** _Ok! Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice_

 **Chapter 7~**

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Classroom**_

 _"Alright! Students, results are here!"_ Said Narumi Sensei.

 _"Wow! That's fast!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Who's first? Narumi Sensei"_

 _"You still need to ask? Of course it's Hotaru! She's always first remember?"_

 _"Oh! Haha... This time, it's someone else!"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he winked.

Everyone was surprised upon hearing it. Hotaru was always first, so knowing she's not, it's really a big surprise. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Hotaru's reaction. However, Hotaru was expressionless as usual.

She looked at Narumi Sensei and said _,"It's Mikan right?"_

 _"You're right! How did you know?"_ Exclaimed Narumi Sensei.

Hotaru closed her eyes and said _,"When I went to the same school as her, she was the only one who beat me a few times."_

Everyone was amazed and praised Mikan for being so clever. Mikan was flustered and said _,"I just revised my work well that's all...haha..."_

 _"Well well well, you don't have to be so proud miss number one"_ mocked Natsume.

 _"You! Oh? You're just jealous right?"_ smirked Mikan.

 _"What? No way!"_ Natsume looked away.

Ruka laughed awkwardly.

Takumi was impressed, _that's my girl! You make me want you even more!_

 _"Oh, Mikan was not the only one who did well. Sumire improved quite a lot in this test. Congratulations Sumire!"_ Announced Narumi Sensei.

Sumire was surprised. Then she blushed and smiled. _"Really? That's great!"_

 _"Well, shouldn't you thank Mikan?"_ Asked Narumi Sensei.

 _"Mah, it can't be helped. Thanks."_ Thanked Sumire as she looked the other way while blushing.

Mikan smiled back and said _,"You're welcome."_

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

 _"Alright! The class ends here! Mikan, come here, I need to talk to you."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

Mikan looked at him, puzzled.

 _"Mikan, since you got the highest mark so the principal decided to give you a special star. You now have your own place to stay. Aren't you glad? Well, I have to go! Ciao~!"_ Said Narumi Sensei and he walked off.

Mikan was really surprised. Even though this should be a good thing for her, but she did not bear to leave Hotaru. Hotaru was her best friend, she would rather not get any stars than to leave Hotaru. When she walked back to her classroom, Hotaru realized something wrong with her.

 _"What's wrong? You look uglier than usual."_ Said Hotaru.

 _"Well... Err... I...just got my star rank..."_ Said Mikan and she looked down.

 _"So? You are upset with your ranking? Did you get only one star?"_ Asked Hotaru.

 _"No... It's ... It's actually...special star..."_ stammered Mikan.

Hotaru looked at her for a while.

 _"Then what you are upset for?"_

 _"Hotaru, that means I'm no longer staying with you..."_ Mikan cried.

Hotaru knows that Mikan was an idiot who cared nothing about luxury. She has known Mikan since they were kids and she cared about her a lot, probably more than anyone she has met. She sighed and put her hands on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan looked up in surprise.

 _"Mikan, we are best friends right? Having separate rooms doesn't mean we are no longer friends right? Don't cry, you look ugly."_ Said Hotaru.

Mikan looked at her for a while and wiped off her tears and smiled.

 _"Yeah... You are right! Silly me... Haha..."_ Said Mikan.

 _Hotaru indeed is my best friend!_

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

After a few days, all of Mikan's stuff has been moved to her own room. Her place was extravagant, it's bigger than Hotaru's. At lunch time, food was served to her. The food was very nicely cooked and much more delicious than the food she ate at Hotaru's.

But Mikan was not contented with all of this. Because Hotaru was not here to share all these joy with. She was alone in the beautiful 'palace'.

 _"Cheer up! It's not as if you can't see Hotaru anymore!"_ Mikan said to herself.

Mikan decided to walk out of her dorm for some fresh air. The air at night was cold yet refreshing. Mikan thought back on all the bizarre things that happened in the school. Some moments were actually very funny that made her giggled a little. Just then, a boy in a black cat mask jumped through some trees and appeared right in front of her.

Just as Mikan was about to scream, the boy covered her mouth and pushed her against a corner.

 _"Shh...! Don't make any sound!"_ Whispered the boy into her ear.

Mikan flushed a little as her ears were very sensitive and the boy's breath tickled her ears.

 _"Where's that brat! Catch him!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _The brat? Could it be this guy?_ Mikan thought to herself. She begin to struggle.

 _"Oi! What are you doing? Stop! Looks like I have no choice!"_

The boy took off his mask and kiss her.

 _"Mmm...!"_ Mikan was very shock. But she was more surprise to find out that the boy kissing her was Natsume!

Mikan stopped struggling, she was too shocked to do anything.

 _"You finally stopped moving!"_ Said Natsume.

 _"Nat...Natsume! What... Why... Huh?"_ Mikan was speechless.

 _"The kiss was to make you stop moving ok? Don't think too much! Oh! You better keep your mouth shut and don't blabber about seeing me today to anyone!"_ Warned Natsume. Then he ran away.

Mikan was dumbfounded. There were too many questions in her mind... _What was he doing this late at night? Why are there people chasing him? Why is he wearing mask?_ Just as she getting more and more confused, she then realized something.

" _Wait! That... That's my first kiss! How dare he! Natsume you Baka! Hentai!"_ Mikan muttered as she stamp her feet and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Natsume was running back to his dorm. As he was running, his face blushed a little when he thought about the kiss.

 _"That idiot! It's her fault for struggling!"_ Muttered Natsume as he touched his lips.

* * *

 _ **Next day...**_

 _"Morning Hotaru!"_ said Mikan as she ran towards her.

 _"Is that candy? Give me one!"_ Said Mikan.

 _"This is no ordinary candy! It's Gulliver's candy."_ Said Hotaru.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Gulliver's candy allows the person who eats it to grow up. For example, a kid at age 4 will grow into a teenager upon taking it. The person will go back to normal after several hours.

 **End of intro**

* * *

 _"But I have not completed it, so there might be some side effect after taking it, you still want one? It's will be 10 rabbits each!"_ Said Hotaru.

 _"Um... I think I will pass... Haha..."_ Said Mikan.

They walked to the class together. When they entered the class, Mikan saw Natsume buried his head in his arms, sleeping. Mikan looked at him for a while and blushed when remembering the kiss last night.

 _"What are you blushing for Mikan? Could you be thinking of me_?" Said Takumi as he hugged Mikan from behind.

 _"Hey! Get off me!"_ Yelled Mikan.

 _"That's cold!"_ Said Takumi.

Just then, Ruka came in with Youichi to the class. Youichi saw Mikan and trotted towards her.

 _"Mikan... Konichiwa!"_ Greeted Youichi.

 _"Waa! Kawaii! Konichiwa Youichi!"_ Said Mikan as she patted his head.

 _"Natsume! Youichi is here! Wake up!"_ Shouted Mikan.

Natsume slowly raised up his head and saw Youichi.

He walked towards him and asked _,"Hn, Youichi, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Konichiwa Natsume-nii chan!"_ Greeted Youichi.

 _"I met him along the hallway, he said he missed you so I took him with him here_." Explained Ruka.

 _"Isn't he cute Hotaru? He is so small!"_ Exclaimed Mikan as she hugged Youichi.

 _"Hey, will you let go? He doesn't like it!"_ Said Natsume.

 _"Hey! He didn't complain about it!"_ Said Mikan.

 _"Haha... You two seem to get along."_ Laughed Ruka.

 _"We don't!"_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"Yeah! She is mine, how can she get along with that emo guy!"_ Said Takumi as he hugged Mikan and rested his head on hers.

 _"Get off me!"_

As the group was busy quarreling with each other, Youichi saw some candies on the table and took one and ate it. The taste seemed good so he ate another one.

 _"Class is about to start, I will bring Youichi back to his class."_ Said Ruka.

When Ruka held his hand, Youichi suddenly collapsed.

 _"Youichi!"_ Shouted Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume carried Youichi up and shook him. _"Youichi! Youichi!"_

Just then Hotaru noticed some wrappers on her table.

 _"I think Youichi ate some of mine Gulliver's candies."_ Said Hotaru.

Just then... Youichi's body began to grow bigger and bigger. He became too big for his clothes and they ripped open. He turned into a teenager!

 _"Quick! Send him to the nurse office to check his body! My Gulliver's candies are incomplete!"_ Urged Hotaru.

* * *

Natsume carried Youichi to the nurse office. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Takumi tagged along.

At the nurse office, the teachers there asked them to leave first as they examine Youichi's body. After some time, the teachers came out.

 _"He is fine but due to the incomplete Gulliver's candy and plus he ate too much of them, his body can no longer go back to his original size. He is sixteen now, same age as you all."_ The teacher explained.

The group rushed into the office to take a look at Youichi. On the bed, Youichi got up while rubbing his eyes and head.

 _"Wh... What happened?"_ Youichi asked.

Even his voice changed!

 _"Ah! Mikan!"_ Said Youichi and he hugged her.

He can now even pronounce properly!

 _"Youichi... Let go please..."_ Said Mikan.

 _"Why? You always hug me before."_ Said Youichi.

 _"But...but now it's kinda different from before."_ Said Mikan awkwardly.

 _"But...I like you Mikan!"_ Then, he kissed Mikan on her cheek.

Everyone was stunned by what he did. He was not only physically turned into a 16 years old boy, but also mentally!

 _"Hey let go of her! She's mine!"_ Said Takumi as he pulled Mikan away from Youichi.

 _"What? No! She's mine! She likes me more_!" Shouted Youichi as he pulled Mikan away from him.

 _"Stop it! She belongs to neither of you_!" Shouted Natsume.

 _"Natsume?"_

 _"Um...it's only a matter of fact. Anyway we have to go back to class! We are already late!"_ Said Natsume as he headed towards the class. Ruka followed him back.

 _"Natsume, could you really like Mikan?"_ Ruka asked Natsume.

 _"No! Don't be stupid! Who would like that ugly?"_ Said Natsume.

 _"Youichi, you rest well ok? We are going back to class now. See you!"_ Said Mikan.

Then, the three headed back to class.

* * *

 **Scene:** _**ESP Office**_

 _"I don't think I can wait anymore! Natsume is already starting to defy me! Let her join!"_ Said ESP angrily.

 _"Alright, as you wish. I think she's ok to join now."_ Said Persona.

" _Good!"_ Exclaimed ESP. " _With her I can finally execute my plan! Muhahahaha_ ***cough cough*** "

" _You should take better care of yourself."_

" _Shut up!_ ***Cough cough*** "

 **Scene:** _ **The white room**_

" _My dear aren't you happy for me? My plan is finally starting to take shape and we will soon be able to be together unbothered forever!" ESP smiled maniacally to the pale red-haired woman laying on the bed as the medical equipment beeped systematically in the background._

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 7 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Hahahaha! I am sorry if Persona and the ESP seemed OOC at the last part! I couldn't help it._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kaiko Nya:** Sorry minna-san! Because school has started and exams are coming, we would not be updating regularly.

 **Kaiko Pyon:** Yeah, I don't think I have the time to even watch Anime… ;_; *** sobbing***

 **Kaiko Nya: *Sweatdrops*** Ok… Takumi would you please?

 **Takumi:** Of course! I would be willing to do anything my princesses asks me to do!

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** You know that your Alice doesn't work on us right?

 **Takumi: *In a depressed state*** My princesses do not own Gakuen Alice…

 **Chapter 8~**

* * *

"Ok everyone, there's a new student joining our class. Youichi-kun!" Announced Narumi Sensei."

"Wow! He looks so cool!"

"Another Bishounen!"

"Youichi? It sounds familiar... Isn't it the little boy who is very close to Natsume?"

"Yeah! Now that you mention it..."

 _"Class... You see..._ ***sigh*** _well something happened so he's now 16 years old ok? Youichi, get alone with everyone!"_ Said Narumi sensei _, "Now... Your seat will be..."_

 _"Beside Mikan!"_ Said Youichi.

 _"But... Alright... Xxx-kun, please move behind. That's your seat now."_

Youichi walked toward his seat as everyone stared at him, the boys are obviously jealous. Natsume looked cool but Takumi looks irritated.

 _"Mikan! I'm in your care now!"_ Said Youichi as he hugged Mikan and kissed her cheek.

 _"Ah... Um... Yeah..."_ Said Mikan.

She felt awkward to be so touchy-feely now that Youichi is same age as her.

* * *

 _ **Time skip~**_

 _"Ok, today I will stop here! See you!"_ Waved Narumi sensei as he winked and walked out of the class.

 _"Mikan!"_ Shouted Youichi as he jumped and hugged her.

 _"Whoa... Youichi! You can't do this anymore... You are um... Grown up!"_ Said Mikan.

 _"Hey you! Get off of Mikan!"_ Said Takumi.

 _"What? No way!"_ Said Youichi and he used his Alice. The evil spirits surrounded Mikan and him.

 _"Youichi! Alices are restricted in class."_ Said Natsume as he walked past and headed towards the door.

 _"Eh..."_ Sighed Youichi.

 _"Ah! Sorry Youichi, I got something to do_!" Said Mikan as she ran after Natsume.

 _"Mikan...?"_ Hotaru watched Mikan ran after Natsume and followed her secretly.

 _"Natsume! Wait! I got something to ask!"_ Shouted Mikan.

Mikan caught up to him and asked _," What were you doing last ni...mm..."_

Natsume covered her mouth before she could finish.

 _"Shut up! Don't let anyone finds out! Come here!"_

Natsume dragged Mikan to the back garden of the school. Before he explained to Mikan, he made sure no one was there.

 _"You really want to know?"_ Asked Natsume.

 _"Yes! What were you doing? Who are those guys chasing after you?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"You have yet to be assigned to any ability classes right? I'm in dangerous ability class."_

 _"If I'm not wrong... It's for those with attack type Alices..."_

 _"You are right. Looks like you are not as dumb as I thought. But that's not all... We are basically slaves to this school."_

 _"What? What do you mean?"_

" _We carry out missions for the school."_

 _"But your Alices... Harms your body... Don't they?"_

 _"Of cause. We are not like you who can use Alices forever yet no harms done to yourself. But they don't care about us those bastards!"_

Natsume kicked a stone away in anger.

 _"But that's... Natsume is that why you were escaping yesterday? To not participate in a mission?"_

Natsume looked away. Mikan wanted to give him a hug but she held that thought.

 _"This was supposed to be a secret but I shall give you exception as the payment for yesterday's kiss."_ Natsume smirked as he walked off.

 _"What? Natsume you jerk!"_ Screamed Mikan as she stomped her feet. But she touched her lips and went bright red. Natsume walked away. He touched his lips and smiled a little.

Hotaru was shocked to hear their secret. She secretly followed them and overheard this secret. She herself knew that Mikan was in danger. She will definitely be used by the school. But the only problem is when. _"Mikan..."_

* * *

Mikan was heading back to her dorm. As she turned around a pillar, she was really surprised to find Takumi. He was kissing a girl from another class. Takumi caught sight of her and asked the girl to leave.

 _"Takumi... Was that your girlfriend? Then you shouldn't be so close to me, what if your girlfriend misunderstood?"_ Said Mikan.

 _"Girlfriend? Don't misunderstand. She is just some girl who approached me herself. Humph... Well that can't be helped. I accidentally used my pheromone Alice."_ Said Takumi as he brushed away his hair at the side.

 _"What? But you shouldn't just do this to anyone! What if you hurt that girl's feelings? I can't believe you are such a jerk!"_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"Girls are all the same... What difference does it make? If you want, I can kiss you right now."_

Mikan had a chill as she saw Takumi's eyes. They were cold and scary, not like any of those gentle eyes she knew. He got nearer to Mikan as she backed away. Mikan wanted to run away but Takumi grabbed her hand and pushed Mikan towards the wall and got closer and closer to Mikan.

 _"St... Stop it!"_ Shouted Mikan as she slapped Takumi. Takumi touched his cheek in shock.

 _"I would never kiss anyone that I don't love! Stop all this already Takumi! What's wrong with you? "_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"Love? Haha... There's no such thing! There's not even love between my family and I, how can there be love between two strangers!"_ Takumi laughed _," my family abandoned me! How can there be love between anyone?"_ Some tears rolled out.

 _"Takumi..."_ Mikan hugged Takumi and patted his head. " _There is! And you will find it one day! Don't give up on hope just because you got hurt once!"_

Takumi buried his head in Mikan's shoulder and hugged her back.

* * *

 _ **Scene skip**_

Back at Mikan's dorm, she was preparing for her bed.

 _"The food was delicious3! I wish Hotaru can taste them too... Well she might just end up wanting to sell them for a good price...haha..."_

Staying in Gakuen Alice for so long, she now realized that not all Alice holders were so lucky like her.

 _"Takumi...wonder if he's alright now."_ Wondered Mikan as she rested her cheek on her hand. Mikan stretched a bit and got to bed. She hope that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **ESP office**_

 _"Persona tomorrow is the day..."_ Said ESP as he looked out of the window.

 _"Yes. She will be ready tomorrow."_ Said Persona and he bowed.

 _"How are you going to deal with Narumi?"_

 _"You need not worry; he is well taken care of. He knows that if Mikan do not join, she shall face even more danger. That robot attack was a good warning for him."_ Smirked Persona.

 _"Good... Haha..."_

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **The next day**_

Mikan entered the class with Hotaru.

 _"Mikan!"_ Shouted Youichi and he jumped and hugged Mikan.

They both fell on the floor.

 _"Itai!"_ Shouted Mikan _,"Youichi! "_

" _Sorry. I missed you Mikan"_ he then rubbed his head onto Mikan's shoulder.

Then Takumi headed towards them. He saw Youichi's behavior and got pissed off.

 _"Get away!"_ He shouted and knocked his head.

 _"Ow! You pheromone maniac!"_ Shouted Youichi.

 _"You deserved it! Stop clinging onto Mikan!"_

Mikan was at first awkward with Takumi but seeing him back to normal, she was relieved.

 _"Mikan, thank you for yesterday."_ Said Takumi as he looked away blushing.

 _"Ah! Takumi Sama is blushing! Kyaa!"_ Shouted his fangirls.

 _"You're welcome!"_ Said Mikan.

Just then, Natsume came in with Ruka and saw them blushing at each other. He walked towards Mikan and flipped her skirt.

 _"Hmm...? Polka dots, how childish"_ Natsume smirked.

Ruka blushed and looked away. Youichi was in awe and Takumi was furious.

 _"NATSUME!"_ Shouted Mikan and gave him a slap.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Lesson time**_

Lesson was starting soon. Everyone went back to their seat. The guys looked at Natsume amused. He had a red hand mark on his face. They could hardly contain their snickers as the Great Natsume Hyuuga got slapped by a girl. Just then, a man in mask, filled with restrainers and dressed in black walked into the class. Natsume's eyes widened.

 _"Persona? What is he doing here?"_ Youichi frowned and Ruka looked worried.

 _"Today, Narumi Sensei is busy. I shall be taking his lessons."_ He smile gave everyone a chill. _"But before we start, Mikan Sakura, the school acknowledged your Alices and you will be joining the dangerous ability class."_

 _"Wow dangerous ability class! As expected of Mikan."_

 _"She got in to that class? I heard that only those with powerful Alices and enter."_

 _"Awesome..."_

While others were amazed, Hotaru, Natsume, Youichi and Ruka were shocked and upset. Mikan was surprised by this news.

 _"Mikan, welcome to dangerous ability class. I am the teacher in charge of that class."_ Persona smiled with an evil aura.

 _What's going to happen and why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Mikan thought worriedly.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **The white room**_

"Yes, my beloved, everything is starting to fall into place. It will only be a matter of time before she falls into my hands and you, my dear, will help me with it." ESP smirked evilly.

* * *

 _ **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 8 Owari~**_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Persona has appeared!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _You already knew that he was going to appear so why are you so shocked?_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Haha…..I kinda forgot._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	10. Omake 2 - The Dare Trip

**Kaiko Nya: (Dressed as a zombie)** _It is finally my favourite holiday of the year!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** **(Dressed as a mummy)** _Yeah…..The best day for a devil like yourself._

 **Kaiko Nya:** ***takes Hotaru's Nya Gun and points at Kaiko Pyon while smiling sweetly*** _Did you say something?_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Nope. Not a peep._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Ok then, let's go back on track. Before we proceed with the omake, we have a Gakuen Alice Halloween Costume Fashion show!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _First up, we have Ruka, dressed as a….bunny prince?_

 **Ruka:** ***Blushing madly** * _H-Hotaru-san forced me to wear this so she could take pictures and sell it to my fan girls!_

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _You are totally whipped._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Next, we have the ice queen herself, Hotaru!_

 **Hotaru:** _Bunny boy, you weren't supposed to say what my blackmailing secrets were. Pay up._ ***raises her hands out***

 **Ruka:** ***sighs and gives her 80 rabbits***

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Anyway, moving on, we have Takumi dressed as a werewolf!_

 **Takumi:** ***howls*** _Hello my beautiful ladies._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _You sound like a perverted old man._

 **Takumi:** ***goes into the depressing corner*** _I-I'm a-an ol-old man?_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _You only caught that part of the sentence? Never mind, ignore him, next we have Youichi dressed as a fox ghost!_

 **Youichi:** _Hn, at least I look better than the perverted old man._

 **Takumi:** _Hey!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Next, we have Nastume dressed as a vampire!_

 **Takumi:** _Hmph, I bet he's a blood sucking devil that just wants to take advantage of my princesses._

 **Nastume:** _Don't pull me down to your standards, perverted old geezer._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Now now Natsume, don't be so mean to Takumi after all, you don't want your fan girls finding out where you are right? How about some fan service?_

 **Natsume** _ **:**_ _My lady, would you wish to spend your entire life with me? * own imagination *_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _That...was one of the lamest fan service I have ever seen... I knew it, Natsume doesn't suit this at all_ *** shakes head ***

 **Natsume:** _Hn…I didn't even volunteer for this_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Last but not least, we have Mikan-chan dressed as a witch!_

 **Mikan:** _Happy Halloween minna-san!_

 **Nastume, Takumi, Youichi:** ***nosebleed***

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Mikan-chan, would you do the honours?_

 **Mikan:** _Ok….. Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

Happy Halloween! Enjoy! (This omake was for 2016 Halloween)

 **Omake 2~**

 **The Dare Trip**

* * *

 **Scene:** _**Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Takumi are somewhere in the woods of Gakuen Alice and they are standing in front of a house**_

" _Someone remind me why we are here again?"_ Ruka asked in an exasperated tone.

" _Because it's a dare for Halloween and Hotaru wanted to test her invention."_ Mikan answered chirpily.

They were standing in front of a house that had been had been derelict for a generation. No one knew who owned it or why it had not been demolished. It was a gaunt shell of a mansion. The windows were mostly broken by kids who dared each other to cast stones. There were still some glass and it was grey with the grime of twenty years.

The door was thick and old with a brass knocker that looked like a lion head. It had overgrown branches as if it was warding them off from going into the house. The once strong roof that had been neglected passed its intended lifespan and had caved in. The paint that had been white was slowly peeling off, making it looked out of place amidst the dark rotting wood. Ivy draped itself to the outer walls and around it was unkempt undergrowth as if the house had grown up from the very earth.

And here they were standing in front of this old abandoned mansion. " _Guys, are you sure that it is safe enough to walk inside?"_ Takumi asked after he saw the state of the house.

" _Why, are you scared?"_ Youichi taunted.

" _N-No, of course not! I'm here to protect Mikan from anything including you guys."_ Takumi answered.

" _Enough with the chit chat, draw the sticks and head into the house and come back out before night. If you don't come back out by nightfall, we will assume the worst…"_ Hotaru said while holding the sticks.

After drawing the sticks, they headed into the mansion before they split up in three different pathways.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Mikan and Natsume went down the middle pathway**_

 _"Look stupid! It's all your fault! How on earth is the curtain a man eating ghost? Now we are lost..." Natsume said impatiently._

 _"But weren't you scared as well just now? You were running as well." Grumbled Mikan._

 _"That's because you ran and in case you forgot, we are holding hands now because of the dare." Natsume rolled his eyes while holding up his right hand, showing their hands clamp together._

 _Mikan sighed and looked around the dark creepy mansion. Every step they took, the wooden floor creaked which sent shivers down Mikan's spine. She was really no good with dark and creepy surroundings. Natsume seemed to sense her fear and pulled Mikan closer to him._

 _"In case you started running off again like some mad animal." Natsume said without looking directly at Mikan." Mikan looked at him, unsure of his current expression._

As the pair walking around, they realized they were more lost than before. They arrived at a row of doors along the corridor with only one door open and others shut.

" _Ne Natsume, isn't it weird that this door is open while the other doors are closed?"_ Mikan asked.

" _Hn."_ Natsume answered distractedly as he was too focused on the feeling of Mikan's soft hands within his roughened ones. They pushed the door open and peeked into the room.

The room was surprisingly in a good condition compared to the rest of the mansion. The room had the colour theme of green and brown, the furniture, the walls and even some clothes scattered around were green or brown. In the corner of the room, they spotted a little girl that looked about 6-7 years old. She had black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a white sundress that looked oddly creepy on her. They approached her with caution.

" _What are you doing here little girl?"_ Mikan asked gently. ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _Of course it will be Mikan, did you think that Natsume will be good with kids._ **Kaiko Nya:** _That will be when the world ends_. **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah_ ***nodding heads*** )

The girl looked up and said, " _I live here nee-chan. Ne nee-chan, nii-chan, do you want to play with me?"_

" _Sorry we can't play with you. You see, we have to go through the house because of a dare and since the mansion is so big we are now lost. Since you live here, can you guide us to the back exit, err…"_ Mikan asked.

" _My name is Misaka, Midori Misaka. Okay! I can guide you through the house nee-chan!"_ Misaka said cutely. Seeing Misaka's reaction, Mikan squealed at the cuteness of the scene. Meanwhile, Natsume could not help but feel that something was really suspicious about this girl.

" _Follow me."_ Without warning, Misaka grabbed Natsume's hand, breaking his train of thoughts. _Her hands are abnormally cold_ , Natsume thought. Trying to hide his discomfort, he " _Hn."_ and let himself get dragged along with Mikan.

They walked in silence before Mikan could not take it anymore and tried starting a conversation.

" _So um... where are your parents Misaka-chan?"_ Mikan asked.

" _Papa and Mama went to a better place."_ Misaka answered cheerfully, unbothered by the fact that her parents are dead.

" _Oh…I'm sorry."_ Mikan said lamely. (Kaiko **Nya** _ **:**_ _Why? It's not your fault!_ \\(-.-)/ **Kaiko Pyon:** _Just keep quiet! No ones that heartless like you and stop disturbing the reader._ ***pulling Kaiko Nya's ear and dragging her*** )

The silence resumed and Mikan could feel a cold chill up her spine all of a sudden. She shivered before looking around to find the source of the wind. That's odd, there aren't any windows around, Mikan thought. Natsume seeing her reaction, used his fire Alice to slightly heat up the air around them. Mikan felt the warmth and she smiled gratefully to Natsume.

" _Err since you live here in this big mansion, won't you get lonely?"_ Mikan tried once again to start the conversation.

" _There are many fun rooms in here nee-chan, so I won't get bored. Do you want me to show you my favourite rooms, nee-chan and nii-chan?"_

 _"No just guide us out of he- Ow! What was that for?"_

 _"Don't be that nasty to kids!"_ Mikan glared at Natsume _._

" _Sure if it's along the way."_ Mikan said cheerfully.

* * *

After many twists and turns, Misaka brought them to a red door that had cracks on it.

" _They play with me a lot, so I'm never lonely."_ Misaka said with a grin.

" _They?"_ Natsume said confused.

" _I'm sure nee-chan and nii-chan will have fun playing with them too!"_ Without warning, Misaka pushed open the door.

It was horrifying. The 'they' Misaka was referring to were actually rats. Hundreds of dirty rats that covered the mouldy room and were squeaking so loud that they sounded like someone dying and calling for help. The rats had also seem to be eating something and on closer inspection, they were eating their own species. The rats were so hungry that they had gone cannibal. (Kaiko **Nya:** _Man...now there's rat cannibals? Weird stuff going on._ **Kaiko Pyon:** _I told you stop disturbing the readers!_ ***holding out a Baka Gun at Kaiko Nya* *BAKA*** ) Mikan gasped and took a few steps back, too horrified at the scene.

 _Has Misaka been in this room with all this carnivorous rats? No, beasts!? She could have gotten eaten too!_ Mikan thought. Natsume's eyes widen slightly, showing his shock at the scene and immediately slammed the door shut. He tightened his grip on Mikan to comfort her. Mikan calmed down a bit and reciprocated the action.

" _Misaka, I don't think that we really like playing in this room. Haha... Maybe you can show us another one?"_ Mikan said nervously and tried her best to smile naturally.

" _Mm, okay…"_ Misaka replied disappointedly.

* * *

She walked a few doors down before stopping in front of a faded blue door. Natsume and Mikan tensed, bracing themselves on the sight. Misaka pushed open the door and Mikan screamed and fell to the ground.

There were many dolls. Not just any doll, they were Annabelle doll look-alikes. Tons of dolls were littered all over the room. Some were on shelves, some on the floor and some sitting on the window sill. They had blonde brownish hair tied with two red ribbons in twin braids and greyish porcelain skin. They also had bloody red lips and were wearing torned white dress with red outlines. Some of them had cracked skin and red splotches on their dresses. Their blueish grey eyes were staring right at them but, that was not the most disturbing thing. The most disturbing thing was that they were holding a knife and chanting repeatedly, " _Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!"_

Natsume immediately slammed the door shut and pulled Mikan away from the door. Then he turned to face Misaka and said gruffly, " _We are running out of time, show us the exit."_

" _ ***sniffle***_ _But can I show you one more room?"_ Misaka sniffled pitifully.

" _No! We had enough of your nonsen- ow!_ " Mikan let out a small lighting spark at Natsume's hand.

" _Ahaha... Yeah but promise it's the last room ok?_ " Mikan let out a nervous laugh.

Misaka brightened up and nodded.

Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes. Slowly, he pulled Mikan up to her feet and followed Misaka to a metal door.

* * *

Misaka pushed the door open. With their reflexes alone, Mikan and Natsume crouched down to avoid the incoming projectiles. On closer inspection, they realised that the 'projectiles' were bats. After the swarm of bats passed by, they stood up and peered into the room only to see a skeleton covered in bat poop. Trying their best to shrug off the sight, (after all, they were from the dangerous ability class!) they asked for the exit.

 _"But aren't you gonna play with me?"_ Misaka sobbed.

 _"Stop your foolishness Misaka! Bring them out of this house!"_

To Mikan's horror, the skeleton spoked.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, simply surprised at the sight of talking skeleton.

 _"What? Never seen a talking skeleton before?"_ Asked the skeleton.

Mikan went white and shocked her head slowly.

 _"Just bring them out! I want some peace alright? Hurry!"_

 _"Ok... "_ Misaka replied obediently.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the exit and saw the others waiting for them. Happiness bubbled in them and when they turned to thank Misaka, she was nowhere to be found.

" _Misaka! Where are you?"_ Mikan called out worryingly.

" _Who are you looking for?"_ Hotaru asked.

" _A little girl helped us through the mansion when we got lost."_ Mikan

" _I did not see any girl with you guys just now though."_ Takumi

" _Maybe she went to play…"_ Mikan

" _Hey guys, I found something."_ Ruka shouted to them.

They walked towards him and found a tombstone. On it carved ' _Midori Misaka, a little girl that was lost in a fire.'_ Looking at each other, Mikan and Natsume paled as realisation hit them. The two of them rushed the gang to head back to the academy and they swore to never speak of this ever again.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Back at the mansion**_

Misaka stood there waving to the unknowing gang as she said, " _Come play again soon, nee-chan, nii-chan! Tee hee hee!"_ She then faded off into the surroundings.

* * *

 **Omake within an omake**

 **Scene:** _ **while Takumi and Youichi were together**_

" _Ugh, of all people I had to end up with you. I could have been holding my precious Mikan's hand if it weren't for you."_ Takumi

" _What, did you think I chose for this to happen? You were the one that chose the same numbered sticks as me so it is your fault."_ Youichi

" _No, it's yours."_ Takumi

" _No, yours."_ Youichi

" _No."_ Takumi

" _Yes."_ Youichi

" _No."_ Takumi

" _Yes."_ Youichi

" _No."_ Takumi

" _Yes."_ Youichi

" _No."_ Takumi

" _No."_ Youichi

" _Yes."_ Takumi

" _Hah, you admitted it."_ Youichi

" _What, you cheated!"_ Takumi

" _Yeah yeah blah blah, you are just a sore loser. Anyway we finally reached now let go of my hand."_ Youichi

" _Grr, humph."_ Takumi

"But that was easy..."

"Well, in case you forgot, your Alice of yours to prevents any spirit coming to us right?"

"Oh yeah... " said Youichi while rubbing his head.

* * *

 **Scene:** _ **Hotaru and Ruka**_

Hotaru was holding a machine that looked like a radar.

" _Erm, Hotaru-san, what does your machine do?"_ Wordlessly, Hotaru held out her free hand. Ruka sighed as he handed Hotaru some rabbits.

" _This is a prototype that can detect supernatural activity so I can capture the ghosts and sell them. Though it seems that there are too many ghosts as the prototype has malfunctioned. This is a waste of time now, walk faster."_

Ruka could only sweatdrop and follow Hotaru's lead.

* * *

 **~Gakuen Alice Our Version Omake 2 Owari~**

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Happy Halloween!_

 _ **Kaiko Nya:**_ _by the way, since it's Halloween, I recommend this song: This Is Halloween_ _ ***smiles***_

 _ **Kaiko Pyon:**_ _Kaiko Nya, you do realize your sense of music isn't that popular._

 _ **Kaiko Nya:**_ _just a suggestion...a suggestion. Hehe..._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 _ **Kaiko Nya:**_ _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 _ **Kaiko Pyon:**_ _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** waves ***_

 _ **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:**_ _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Gomenasai, minna-san! Because school exams are coming, we would not be updating regularly._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah, I hope you guys can wait for us! Ruka would you please?_

 **Ruka:** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **Chapter 9~**

* * *

When Persona announced that Mikan will be joining the dangerous ability class, Natsume, Youichi and Hotaru were shocked and angry. Mikan was panicking internally, having known the dangerous ability class's secret, her mind raced for ideas on how to get out of this situation.

 _"Well, Mikan, follow me later after class. We have something to discuss."_ said Persona.

 _"_ _No, how dare he…"_ Natsume clenched his fist.

* * *

 ** _Time skip_**

After lesson, Mikan followed Persona. As they headed towards the ESP's office, Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi immediately ran after them. Takumi was perplexed with their action but decided to tag along.

 _"Persona you bastard! How dare you involve Mikan into this!"_ Shouted Natsume.

 _"Natsume, be respectful, I'm your teacher after all."_

 _"You are no teacher, you never did anything a teacher would do!"_ Argued Youichi.

 _"Don't get Mikan involved!"_ Said Hotaru.

Natsume and Youichi were surprised that Hotaru knew about the dangerous ability class but left the questions for later. Right now they have to get Mikan away from Persona.

 _"What's going on? Isn't dangerous ability class a good class?"_ Asked Takumi.

 _"You stay out! You have nothing to do with this!"_ Shouted Natsume.

Takumi was pissed by Natsume's attitude.

Mikan realize that the situation was very tense. Natsume used his Alice and fires were surrounding him. Youichi too with evil spirits surrounding him. Hotaru took out her Nya Gun and Pyon cannon with full powers in both hands. They were ready to have a battle.

Persona smirked and whispered to Mikan _, "You can stop this can't you? You should know they are no match to me. If I were to take out just one restrainer, they will die without question."_

 _"What? You better don't do anything! I will not forgive you!"_ Mikan glared at Persona.

 _"Stop everyone. It's ok, I will just talk with him for a bit. I will be back soon, nothing will happen."_ Said Mikan and she faked a smile to assure everyone.

 _"Mikan! You...you don't know what he..."_ Stammered Natsume.

Takumi realized this was very serious, for Natsume who is always so calm to stammer, this was not a usual sight.

Mikan realized the same thing but she didn't want them to get hurt.

 _"Natsume, who do you think I am? I'm Mikan Sakura, with four Alices. They can't do anything to me."_ Smiled Mikan.

Natsume walked towards her and give her hug. Everyone is surprised. He whispered to Mikan _,"I will definitely protect you!"_

Mikan blushed and hugged him back. Persona was looking at them, emotionless.

 _"Done? We have to go Mikan."_

 _"Persona, you better don't do anything to her!"_ Warned Natsume.

Persona smirked and said _, "Of course, she is an important tool..."_

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In ESP office_**

 _"Mikan Sakura is here."_ Said Persona and he bowed.

Seeing Persona personally bowed towards this person. Mikan thought, _He must be someone who is very powerful._

 _"Mikan, I'm very pleased to finally meet you!"_ The man turned around. He looks about Narumi Sensei's age. He had dark colored hair slicked on his left side, and dark green eyes which looked like they were filled with malice even though he had a smile on his face. Mikan could tell that he was a dangerous person.

 _"Mikan, you must have heard something from Natsume I believe. But you see, I need to explain this matter seriously to you again._

 _You see the dangerous ability class students take up missions. They need to protect those in need. So it's not something bad at all..."_

Mikan listened with suspicion. _If so, why is Natsume so worried?_

 _"So hesitate no more, join us!"_ He said as he reached out his hand.

Mikan looked at his hand with uncertainty...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _"What's going on? Explain to me now!"_ Said Takumi as he grabbed Natsume's collar.

 _"Calm down Takumi! We will explain to you, let Natsume go!"_ Said Ruka.

 _"Yeah... Let him go! You can't solve anything with violence now!"_ Said Youichi.

Takumi pushed Natsume away. Natsume looked away in annoyance.

 _"If you can't talk, I shall explain. Takumi, the dangerous ability class is not as good as you think. Those who possess dangerous Alices are the people who will have their lifespan shortened the more they use their Alice. But despite the fact that the teachers knows this, they still want them to carry out missions with their Alices. In exchange for dangerous power, they have to use their lifespan. You understand what I mean now? They are slaves to this school."_ Explained Hotaru.

Natsume look at the ground, expressionless and Youichi looked away sorrowfully.

Takumi looked extremely surprised. He leaned against the wall.

 _"How did-"_

 _"I followed you and Mikan the other day. You two looks suspicious, who knew that I would discover such a big secret."_

 _"Then... What about Mikan? Isn't she in danger?"_ Shouted Takumi.

 _"I will protect her! Definitely!"_ Said Natsume and he headed back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In ESP office_**

Mikan look at ESP hesitantly. Just as she was about to reach out his hand...

 _"Aren't you missing out your explanation?"_

Narumi Sensei stood at the front of the door. He walked towards them as he explained further.

 _"Then how do you explain the deaths of our students who died due to overuse of their Alices? The dirty money you get from their lives? Protect those in need? Don't make me laugh! Aren't those just rich criminals?"_

Narumi Sensei pulled Mikan towards him.

 _"I won't let the same mistake happen again!"_

 _"Narumi Sensei..."_ said Mikan.

 _"Oh? Hm... Sorry but you had failed to save her not me, sadly this time won't be any different. So, Mikan do you want to join?"_

 _"Are you stupid? Never! What you are doing is wrong!"_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"Well, maybe this will change your mind..."_ He smiled at Persona.

 _"Just so you know, you have a grandpa right? If you want nothing happen to him, reconsider your decision Mikan."_ Said Persona.

 _"You! Don't you dare hurt my Grandpa!"_ Mikan glared. Water, wind and lightning started to swirl and mix together in the office.

 _"Wow! How impressive!"_ Exclaimed ESP.

 _"Don't worry, nothing has done to him, but that might change..."_ Said Persona.

 _"Despicable!"_ Shouted Narumi Sensei.

Mikan calmed down.

 _"So? Join us?"_ He reached out his hand once more.

Mikan reached out shakily and agreed.

 _"Mikan..."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

* * *

Mikan was heading back to her dorm.

She was lost in thought. _What am I going to do? Will they really promise not to hurt Grandpa?_

 _"Mikan!"_

Mikan was startled.

 _"Ah! Natsume! Don't scare me like that jerk!"_

 _"So how did it go?"_ Asked Natsume as he leaned against the wall.

 _"Well... Haha... I screwed up and ended up joining the class."_ Mikan stick out her tongue.

Seeing Natsume looking at her with worried eyes, she looked away.

 _"Well, it's not that bad, I mean I get lots of privileges and besides it's not like something bad will happen to me ri-right? I'm really o-ok!"_

 _"Stop trying to be strong! If you want to cry go ahead! Stop this entire act! Your acting skill is terrible!"_ Shouted Natsume.

Mikan could not hold back anymore.

She ran towards Natsume and hugged him.

 _"Wh...What can I do? They threatened to hurt my Grandpa! I... I can't refuse..."_ Cried Mikan.

Natsume hugged Mikan and whispered to her ear _, "Don't worry, I will protect you. I definitely won't let them hurt someone important to me again."_

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In ESP office_**

 _"You! Using such underhanded methods again! These children are only 16!"_ Shouted Narumi Sensei.

 _"Calm down Narumi, well, but these children are not ordinary 16-year-olds don't you agree? Besides, Mikan isn't like others, she won't die of overusing her Alices right?"_ Smiled ESP.

 _"You said the exact same thing years ago. But Yuka still died didn't she!"_

 _"Hm... That's Mikan's mother isn't it?"_

 _"You don't even remember the name of your victim!"_

 _"Haha... It's a joke, of cause I remember her, she was one foolish woman after all. She needed some discipline to remember that she cannot escape from me. But don't worry, Mikan will be fine. After all, she inherited her abilities from her mother, the rarest type Alice holder, everlasting type. I will make sure she won't die, but it still needs to depend on herself though. Haha..."_

 _"BASTARD!"_ Shouted Narumi Sensei.

 _"Persona, I think he should leave now to calm down a bit. Take him away."_

* * *

Persona dragged Narumi Sensei out of the office.

 _"Narumi, I have already warned you on account of the past. But you have overstepped your boundaries. Don't blame me if something else happens to you. You better watch out."_ Said Persona as he dragged out Narumi Sensei.

 _"Traitor, you also hold responsibility for their deaths especially his. I know that incident was your doing."_ Narumi Sensei glared at Persona.

Persona remained silent but no one knows what his expression with his mask was.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _The white room_**

" _My poor poor beloved, nobody remembers you anymore. Only I remember your existence, only I will love you forever, so why WHY DID YOU RUN FROM ME!"_

ESP gripped the woman's hand tightly and exhaled angrily _, "But nevermind I forgive you, since you came back to me and will stay with me forever."_ He then smiled almost tenderly as he gently caressed the woman's slightly bruised hand.

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 9 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Nya:** _WA...! I wonder what happened to Mikan's parents!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Baka! We should know the story already don't we!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Ahahaha... Yeah... You are right..._

 **Kaiko pyon:** _Did you see the NaMi moment, it was so kawaii!_

 **Kaiko nya:** _Yeah well all I can say is that please be patient for the next chapter!_

 **Kaiko pyon and kaiko nya** : _Oh the horror of exams, homework, exams, homework, exam, homework, exams…_

 **Mikan:** _Umm I think they have lost it…Oh well, anyway Hotaru asked me to say that to read and review or else she will charge you 1000 rabbits…_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Kaiko Nya:** _First of all, we are really sorry_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _for the long overdue update and_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _we hope that you can forgive us. We_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _know that excuses won't work, so_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _we will be posting an omake_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _as an apology and if you are_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _wondering why we keep finishing_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _each other's sentences, it was just_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _a stupid idea that Kaiko Pyon came up with._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Hey! You agreed to it!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** ***ignores Kaiko Pyon*** _Do you see the stupidity I have to deal with every day._ ***sighs***

 **Kaiko Pyon: *goes to a corner and starts growing mushrooms and being depressed*** Kaiko Nya said that I'm stupid…..

 **Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi:** _I can see why._

 **Kaiko Pyon: *shocked and blank face with tears coming out***

 **Mikan: *pats Kaiko Pyon*** _There, there, you know they don't mean it._

 **Ruka:** _Yeah, they are just saying that for fun._

 **Takumi:** _Of course they are joking, my princess could never be stupid._

 **Kaiko Pyon: *brightens up and looks up with a hopeful face*** _You guys really think so?_

 **Mikan, Ruka, Takumi:** _Of cou-_

 **Kaiko Nya, Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi** : _No we really meant what we said._ ***said flat straight out***

 **Kaiko Pyon: *shattered into a million pieces***

 **Kaiko Nya:** _And that is how you can kill a Kaiko Pyon. The End._

 **Ruka:** _Um…_ ***laughs uncertainly*** _Since Mikan is busy,_ ***Takumi and Mikan are trying to glue back Kaiko Pyon bit by bit* *clears throat*** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **Chapter 10~**

* * *

 _"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wa..."_

Mikan yawned and stretched as she pressed the alarm. Thinking back on her current situation, she could not help but sigh.

 _Grandpa, are you alright? I wish I can get out of here..._ Thought Mikan as she stared at the sky.

Mikan got dressed and saw her slightly swollen eyes from yesterday's crying. Immediately her face flushed, when she remembered yesterday's hug...

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _On the way to class_**

When she reached her class, Takumi, Hotaru, Youichi and Ruka came to her.

 _"Did you join them, Mikan?"_ Asked Youichi.

Mikan could see that everyone was worried about her. She does not want to worry them but does not want to lie to them either.

 _"I... I ... Sorry but I'm joining the dangerous ability class."_ Said Mikan and she looked away.

 _"No... Why? Don't you know it's dangerous? Do you want to put your life on the line? Why didn't you refuse them?"_ Asked Takumi.

Mikan did not answer, she bit her lip and stared at the floor.

 _"Hey! Say..."_

 _"Stop it Takumi, they must have used some underhand methods. If not, how can Natsume and Youichi be a part of them?"_

 _"Mikan... Sorry but we can't protect you..."_ Said Ruka as he patted her shoulder.

 _"Well, she has me to protect her, of course you guys are redundant."_ Said Natsume as he walked in the class.

Mikan heard his voice and blushed.

 _"Alright, return to your seat, lesson is about to start!"_

Narumi Sensei came to the class. Mikan and the others went back to their seats. Throughout the lesson, Mikan could not concentrate at all.

She has been wanting to ask Narumi Sensei _how was he involved in this matter. What does he mean by "happen again"? Does this have something to do with my family?_

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 _"Ok class, lessons ends here! Go back and study well ok?"_ Said Narumi Sensei and he head out.

 _"Ah! Narumi Sensei!"_ Shouted Mikan as she dashed out of the class.

 _"Mikan?"_ The others followed her out as well.

 _"Narumi Sensei! I want to ask you something!"_ Shouted Mikan.

Narumi Sensei stopped and turned around. He figured that this must be something about her parents.

 _"Mikan, you know, somethings are better off not knowing them. If you know too much, it might become a burden to you."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

 _"I know... But I want to know! About them!"_ Mikan determined.

 _"Sensei, I believe Mikan has the right to know, if it's related to her."_ Said Natsume.

The others nodded and looked at Narumi Sensei with pairs of serious eyes. Narumi Sensei knew that it was futile to refuse them. The past he has been bearing will be finally revealed.

 _"You better not regret your choice. Follow me."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

They followed him to the teacher's room and met another teacher.

 _"This is Nodacchi Sensei, he has the time travel Alice."_ Introduced Narumi Sensei.

 _"Oh! Konichiwa! Narumi, what do you want?"_

 _"We need you to show us the past. It's..."_

 _"Sakura san is it?_ ***sigh*** _well I already know something like this is going to happen the moment I heard Mikan Sakura is here. She's her daughter isn't she?"_

He walked towards Mikan and patted her shoulder.

 _"Are you sure about your decision? The past is in the past, it's over already, shouldn't you focus on your future instead?"_ He asked.

 _"I know... But I want to know! My mother, my father, the things that were hidden from me. I believe that I shouldn't be protected as if I'm so fragile. So Onegai, Sensei!"_ Said Mikan.

Her eyes were fixed at Nodacchi Sensei's eyes, she looked determined to know about the past. Nodacchi Sensei knew that she will not give up until she has seen with her own eyes.

 _"Alright! Let me see... 1...2...3... 5 of you huh... Sorry but I can only bring maximum 4 to ensure the time space remains stable."_ Explained Nodacchi Sensei.

Mikan and the others looked at each other, Mikan and Narumi Sensei were definitely going. How about the other two. The rest crowded in a circle while Mikan looked puzzled.

 _"I'm going. I'm her best friend so I should go."_ Said Hotaru.

 _"You are right, then the last one? I want to be the one there for her."_ Said Takumi.

 _"No! Me! Mikan is important to me so I should go_." Argued Youichi.

 _"Wait a minute, I think Natsume should go, you all should know who she needs more?"_ Said Ruka.

Natsume even swore to protect Mikan with his life, he should be there for her and everyone knows that.

 _"So... Who's going with me?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"It's Natsume and Hotaru."_ Said Ruka.

When Mikan heard Natsume's name, she immediately thought of yesterday and blushed and looked away.

 _"Is-Is that so…..."_

 _"Alright, everyone hold onto me. Don't let go, we are going to the time space."_ Said Nodacchi Sensei.

Everyone grabbed his shirt and he took a deep breath. Light started to glow and surrounded everyone. In a split second, they disappeared from the office.

* * *

 _"Hmm... Looks like I lost to Natsume."_ said Takumi as he sat on a chair.

 _"Should we wait for them? Or do we head back to class?"_ Asked Youichi as he leaned against the table.

 _"Neh... Let's skip it, I have no mood for lessons anyway."_ Said Takumi as he looked up the ceiling.

 _"Hehe... I shall skip with you guys. I have no mood to study as well."_ Said Ruka as he stretched his arms.

* * *

 **In the time space**

 _"Wow... Is this time space? So cool!"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

The time space looks roughly the same as space but instead of stars, they were replaced by numbers that were constantly changing. There were also many black holes that are rotating slowly.

 _"Hmm... Let's see... Mikan is now 16... 16 years ago? No no... Hm...17... 18..."_

 _"18 years ago, she was 16 that year."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

 _"That means, mother gave birth to me when she's 18?"_ Mikan was surprised.

 _"Ok 18!"_ Nodacchi Sensei dragged a black hole and drew 18, the black hole turned to a scene, just like a television.

Then, a young girl appeared...

* * *

 **The past**

The girl is 16 years old, running towards the fence surrounding the school. Then, another boy started chasing after her, he's another student, age 17.

 _"Stop running! Don't do silly things again, you will get punished!"_ Shouted the boy.

 _"Stop chasing after me! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to escape!"_ Shouted the girl.

She ran to the fence and was about climb over, but a man covered in black suit grabbed her and pulled her away.

 _"Yuka!"_ The boy shouted and followed after them.

Yuka was brought to the ESP office. The ESP of that time seemed young, maybe around 20 years old.

 _"Trying to escape again? Looks like the punishment from last time wasn't enough!"_

 _"I had enough of you, missions everyday, protecting those disgusting criminals! Who do you think you are anyway! "_

 _"Humph! Throw her to that room! This time, food and water not provided for 7 days."_

 _"Wait! You will kill her that way! I will watch after her and make sure she won't ever escape again."_ The boy shouted.

 _"Hmm...Izumi... You sure look after Yuka quite well, alright, since you don't want her to be injured, she can go on the many missions I have."_

The man let go of her. She glared at ESP for a while before heading out of the office.

 _"Yuka! Wait for me! Where are you going?"_ Shouted Izumi.

Yuka ignored him and ran even faster. Izumi finally caught up and grabbed her arm.

 _"Yuka...stop! If you were to escape again, they will definitely punish you."_

 _"Traitor! Why should you listen to that guy anyway? Get away from me!"_

Yuka hit Izumi but he did not even budge.

 _"Yuka! Stop! Don't you know I'm doing that for your sake! I don't want to watch you suffer again! What if he were to kill you? It's really dangerous!"_

 _"Why should you care? It's my body not yours!"_

 _"Because I love you that's why! Who would want to see the one they love to get hurt?"_

There was a moment of silence. Yuka stood there while look at Izumi in shock.

 _"I...I thought you liked someone else... Because, whenever I asked, you always say definitely not me... I thought... I thought"_

 _"Baka!"_ Izumi pulled Yuka to his arm and hugged her. _"As if I would tell you straight that I love you!"_

Yuka's tears rolled out as she hugged him back.

* * *

 **Time space**

The boys and girls watched with their eyes wide open.

 _"Your parents, are like the Baka couple huh."_ Said Natsume.

 _"I'm supposed to hit you for calling my parents stupid but what a surprise, that's what I thought as well."_

 _"Well, that's how they usually act. Put a few months forward?"_ Asked Nodacchi Sensei.

 _"Yeah."_

Nodacchi Sensei put out his hand and draw a clockwise circle. Then, the black hole glowed and a new image came out.

* * *

 **The past**

It was night time, Yuka lift her hand up and wind twirled the men away while another man headed to his car and drive off. The other pursuers go to their car and chased after the car as well.

Just then, one of them shouted,"He's got an Alice holder protecting her! Over there!" Some of them pulled out their guns and shot at her. Yuka dodged them but one of the bullet hits her arm. She used her wind Alice blow them away. Then, Yuka put out her hands and formed a water ball which got larger and larger and she threw it at the pursuers' car which wash it further away from the car.

When the car was out of sight, she headed back to Gakuen Alice. She was exhausted from the mission as she dragged her feet to her dorm.

 _"Yuka!"_ Shouted Izumi. He was waiting for her outside her dorm the whole time.

 _"Izumi..."_ Yuka felt her consciousness is fading away. Just before she came crashing onto the floor, Izumi caught her. He carried her up and headed to her dorm and put her on her bed. He brushed her hair and noticed her injury.

 _"What? Injured again? Last time was her leg and this time it's her arm. Then, next time, which part of her body is going to get hurt again?"_

He bandaged her injury and put a blanket over her. Before he left, he bent down and slowly closed his eyes before giving Yuka a kiss on her lip.

 _"I will definitely protect you!"_

Izumi headed towards the ESP office.

 _"ESP! Stop giving Yuka dangerous missions! You are over using her! Let her rest!"_

 _"Oh? Izumi! Nice timing! You have nullification Alice don't you? Hey, I want to conduct an experiment. Bring him here!"_

A little boy around 11 walked out. He wore a cloth with many holes like a rag and his messy hair covers his face.

 _"This boy here, is being chased out of his house. You know why? Hehe... Hahaha... This boy! Holds the rarest Alice! He's the death Alice holder. Amazing isn't it? He would definitely be of good use to me!"_

 _"You... You are crazy! He is so young and yet you already thinking of using him? Are you still human!"_ Shouted Izumi in rage.

 _"Well anyway, he now does not has any restrainers at all, touch him Izumi."_ Ordered ESP.

 _"What?"_

 _"I said go touch him. You not only have lightening Alice right? You have nullification Alice, so it should be fine isn't it? Go touch him!"_

Izumi knows that even if he refuse, he would still be forced to do so. He walked slowly towards the little boy and bent down. He realized this little boy's eyes does not have any spirit. He seems emotionless and looks like a doll.

 _"What's your name?"_

The boy looked at him and muttered, _" Persona."_

 _"You are scared aren't you? It's alright to be scared, we are humans after all, so we all have fear within us."_

Persona widened his eyes before it starts to glitter. He looked down and tears dripped down. When Izumi was about to touch him, he backed away.

 _"I...I am dangerous! You will die, like all of them who touched me! I... I'm a monster!"_

Izumi pulled him to his arms and gave him a hug.

 _"You aren't a monster! You are a human that's just a bit extraordinary to the others, like anyone in this school."_

Izumi patted his head and then realized his arm and face starting to turn black.

 _"Mi... Mister!"_

 _"Don't worry! Look!"_

The black mark starts to fade away.

 _"You can always touch me! I have the nullification Alice which is not scared of your death Alice."_ He smiled at Persona.

The little boy finally showed an expression that normal 11 years old boys should have.

 _"Haha... Amazing! Looks like nullification Alice is really useful huh! But if he uses his death Alice on you, I think your nullification Alice won't work against him anymore right?"_

 _"I know that clearly myself! I came here just to ask you to stop giving Yuka missions! I will replace her!"_

 _"Why? It's not as if she will die of over using her Alices, unlike you. It's fine isn't it?"_

 _"You!"_

" _It's late and I'm tired, please leave now! Lock that boy up to the basement! Don't let anyone else finds him."_

 _"What are you doing to him? He's not your tool ESP!"_

 _"Then do you want him to touch every single person he sees and kill them? Please leave now, when I'm still asking you politely."_

Izumi clenched his fist and glared at ESP before leaving.

* * *

 **Time space**

 _"Eh... That's persona? Can't believe it!"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

The others nodded as well.

 _"But my mother and father, why aren't they together yet?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"Are you stupid? As if ESP will allow that. He will definitely separate them if they were to be in a relationship."_ Said Natsume.

 _"He's right Mikan, ESP viewed your mother as an important tool. He definitely will want to monopolize her."_ Said Hotaru.

" _Should I go forward for some more months? Narumi?"_ Asked Nodacchi Sensei.

 _"Yes."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

Nodacchi Sensei again put out his hand and draw a clockwise circle. Then, the black hole glowed and a new image came out. The image was dark, Yuka and Izumi were alone in Yuka's dorm.

 _"Izumi! Make me yours please! ESP wanted to keep me for himself. I don't know what he will do to me."_ Cried Yuka.

 _"Yuka..."_

Then, Izumi kissed Yuka and...

 _"Wha...? Hey don't cover my eyes!"_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"It's not suitable for you."_ Said Natsume.

 _"I think you put a few more months forward, the day Mikan was born."_ Said Narumi Sensei.

 _"Sorry about that."_

Nodacchi Sensei immediately closed the black hole before using his Alice again.

* * *

 **The past**

 _"Yuka! Are you really leaving! ESP will kill you Yuka!"_ A boy grabbed Yuka's arm.

 _"Sorry Narumi, I have to, for this child's sake. She possesses four Alices, and she's the special Alice holder. ESP will definitely want to use her. I can't let her suffer like how I did."_ Said Yuka as she patted a baby on the bed.

Narumi looked down and tears swelled up.

 _"Narumi... I don't bear to leave you either but I have to."_

Yuka patted Narumi's head and hugged him.

 _"Then... You have to promise me you will be ok!"_ Said Narumi as he hugged her back.

 _"Yeah! Of course! Who do you think I am? I survived your endless pranks you know!"_ Smiled Yuka. _"Tonight, Izumi will get us out of here."_

* * *

Izumi was getting ready for the night's escape plan, when suddenly, two man dressed in suits kicked his door open. They sprayed a gas at Izumi before he could react. When he was unconscious, one of them carried him to the ESP office. As Izumi slowed gained consciousness, he realized he was all tied up.

 _"Izumi, how dare you! Trying to escape. You think you can deceive me?"_ Said ESP as he grabbed Izumi's hair.

Izumi clenched his teeth and glared at him.

 _"You won't continue doing this, using the students for your own profit! Yuka and I are done with you! We don't want to be your pawn ever again!"_

 _"Ask Persona to come out!"_ Ordered ESP.

Persona slowly walked out and saw Izumi all tied up.

 _"What's going on ESP? Why are you tying Izumi up?"_

Persona ran towards Izumi and untied him.

 _"Persona! Stop listening to ESP! He's using you! You have to listen to me."_

 _"This again? You always tell me that whenever you come and find me at the basement. He said I'm being useful and he appreciates my effort!"_

 _"Persona, Izumi is being a naughty student, punish him for me would you?"_ Smiled ESP eerily.

Persona' sees widened and looked at ESP in disbelief.

 _"But... I can't kill Izumi! He... He's my friend ESP!"_

 _"It's just a game. He has the nullification Alice remember? He won't die."_

Izumi grabbed Persona's shoulders.

 _"Persona, listen to me! Stop this nonsense! You don't have to do these to earn his praise! You..."_

 _"Shut up! What do you know Izumi? The feeling of being despised with looks of fear or disgust! I just wanted someone to appreciate me! What's wrong with that? It's you the one who doesn't understand!"_ Shouted Persona as he unleashed his Alice on Izumi.

Izumi's body starts to turn black. Slowly and slowly, reaching his face.

 _"I...Izumi, why aren't you turning back to normal? Izumi! Izumi!"_

 _"Persona, sorry, but I can't play with you anymore. Please don't listen to ESP, you don't have to care about what others say._ ***cough cough*"** _Izumi's_ eyes closed as his whole body turned black. _"Ah! Really wish to see them again."_

 _"Izumi! Izumi! Why aren't you moving? Turn back to normal! Like you always do! Izumi! No... It's all my fault! I killed Izumi! Ah...!"_ Cried Persona.

 _"Tsk tsk tsk, Persona, why didn't you control your Alice? You killed Izumi! Izumi definitely hates you now! You killed him Persona, with your own hands!"_ Said ESP.

 _"I...killed... Izumi... I...I'm a murderer! What should I do ESP?"_ Persona stared at his own hands in shock.

 _"Just stay by my side forever, Persona, I won't hate you. Now! Catch my beloved Yuka! Try not to kill her, unless you really have no choice. Haha... Yuka, it's your fault wanting to escape and leave my side! So punishment time..."_ Smiled ESP.

* * *

Outside the door, Narumi heard them all. He ran to Yuka's dorm as fast as possible while praying _, "Please be ok! Please be ok! Please be ok! Ple..."_

 _"Yuka! Run! Leave now! Now! Hurry! Before they come and get you!"_ Shouted Narumi as he pulled Yuka.

 _"What are you doing Narumi? Calm down! Izumi's not_ _here yet!"_ Said Yuka as she carries the baby smiling at her.

 _"He... Won't come!"_ Said Narumi as he looked down.

 _"Huh? What do you mean Narumi?"_ Asked Yuka.

 _"I said he won't come! Yuka! He's dead! He got killed by ESP and now he's coming to get you!"_ Shouted Narumi.

Yuka's expression went blank.

 _"Izumi... Is dead...? No way, just a moment ago, he was smiling with the baby, saying... We will leave and have a peaceful life. That's... What he said. Narumi! Don't say that kind of joke! He is not dead! I'm not leaving till I see him!"_ Shouted Yuka.

Narumi clenched his fist and then gave Yuka a slap on her face.

 _"Pull yourself together! Izumi is dead! And they are coming to get you! Hurry and run! The baby needs you! "_

Yuka backed a few steps. She looked at the baby, who's still smiling innocently at her, reaching for her hair. Yuka hugged her and cried.

 _"Help me Narumi! To escape! I won't let them take her away from me!"_

 _"Here! This is the explosive plant I stole before. I will use this and bomb the main gate. There would be a commotion, you take this chance to get out!"_

* * *

They head out to the main gate. Yuma carried the baby in her arm.

 _"Izumi! I won't let you die in vain! Our daughter! I will protect her! Definitely!"_

 _"Ready Yuka?"_ Yuma nodded.

Narumi threw three explosive plant and the main gate wall was destroyed.

 _"She's over there! Get her!"_ Shouted one of the pursuers.

Yuka swung her arm and strong wind surrounded them. She took this chance and ran away. Yuka panted and wiped her sweat. She was out of breath but she knew that if she stopped, she and her baby will be in danger. Yuka didn't know how long she ran, till she finally saw a little house in the village she was familiar of.

 _"Kill her! ESP gave orders, if we can't catch her, kill her!"_

Yuka turned and saw the pursuers. They were ready to use their Alices. One of time shot out flames but Yuka use her water Alice. Some of them took out guns and aimed at her. Just then, one of them fired his gun but was aiming at the baby.

 _"No!"_ Yuka used her body to cover her baby _. "Argh!"_

She covered herself with a wind shield and took the chance ran off. She staggered to the house.

 _"Yuka? Is that you?"_ A man in his 40s came out.

 _"Uncle... Please keep my baby! Hide her! Away from Gakuen Alice! Let her live happily! Please!"_ Cried Yuka.

 _"I understand! Come in and let me take care of your injury."_

 _"No! It's too late. They are coming. Hurry and go inside. Protect her well! Hurry!"_

The man gritted his teeth. He hesitated for a while and took the baby away from Yuka.

 _"Thank you! Though we are not related, you took care of me. Now it's my daughter. You are really kind aren't you?"_

 _"If I'm kind, I would save you now but I can't. Yuka... It's been tough isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, but I don't regret this. Meeting Izumi, having this child. Goodbye uncle, goodbye, my dear Mikan, my child. "_

Yuka forced herself to stand and ran away while trying to stop the blood bleeding from her back. The man watched her for a while and heard footsteps, he immediately ran back to the house.

 _"Now you have nowhere to run! You are injured and too weak to use your Alices. Come back with us or you will get killed."_ Warned the pursuer.

 _"Humph! I would rather die than go back to that place!"_

 _"Looks like we have no choice."_

He pointed the gun at Yuka and _"Bang!"_

* * *

 **The time space**

 _"That's all I can show you Mikan."_ Said Nodacchi Sensei.

 _"My...my mother... Died protecting me! I caused her to die..."_ Mikan muttered as tears fell out.

 _"Don't be stupid! You didn't kill her or anything! If you want to blame, it's ESP! He's the real murderer!"_ Shouted Hotaru.

 _"But...if it wasn't for me... My mother wouldn't..."_

 _"Stop talking. Be quiet for a while!"_ Said Natsume as he pulled Mikan into his arm.

 _"Don't you get it? You are the hope they have, the will that drove them to escape this place. Your mother, she loved you deeply, wanted you to live and you think you killed her? She didn't protect you to make you have this thought!"_

 _"Natsume... Natsume!"_ Mikan grabbed Natsume's shirt as she cried.

* * *

 **Present**

 _"Mikan, let me tell you this and must always remember, your parents, Yuka sempai and Izumi sempai, they loved you deeply and dearly. You are their beloved child so don't blame yourself alright?"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he patted Mikan's head.

Mikan cried and nodded.

 _"Mikan, didn't I tell you before? You look so ugly when you cry, so stop crying already, Baka!"_ Said Hotaru as she hugged Mikan.

Mikan was taken aback, Hotaru never hugged her like this before.

 _"En!"_ Mikan hugged her back.

* * *

 **ESP office**

 _"So this person wants to have guards huh..."_ ESP was looking at a paper. _"Let Mikan do it. If it's her, she will definitely succeed."_

 _"Yes, I will inform her tomorrow ESP."_ Said Persona as he bowed down.

 _"Mikan really is of good use to me... I should be grateful to Yuka and Izumi for creating such a nice tool."_

 _"...yes..."_ Said Persona. His mask hides his expression which no one knows about.

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 10 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Mikan is going on a mission! My poor poor Mikan is going on a dangerous mission…_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _She has to go on one sooner or later, now it is just sooner._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _No,_ ***shakes Kaiko Nya*** _put me inside the story I will protect my Mikan-chan._

 **Kaiko Nya: *uses Nya gun*** _I think I'm going to have to bring you to the place._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _No, don't bring me to that place!_ ***clawing against the floor while being dragged by Kaiko Nya***

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

 **Mikan:** _?_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

 **Ruka:** _?_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

 **Takumi:** _?_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….._

 **Hotaru:** _Just shut up and tell us what is going on. Annoying authors…_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Haizzzz….. We have been so stress with the new school year that we forgot to update the next chapter!_ ***goes into a corner and cries***

 **Natsume:** _…_ _Irresponsible idiots, then just die._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** ***holding a knife to their throats due to the guilt they feel and are about to suicide***

 **Mikan, Ruka and Takumi:** _No, don't do it! / Stop them! / No my princesses, I can't live without you!_

 **Youchi:** ***reading from a piece of paper*** _Dear readers, due to the brain malfunction of the authors, chapter 11 has taken a long time to come out. Thus, we apologise for the inconveniences caused. Please also note that Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice._

 **Chapter 11~**

* * *

After the revelation of her parents' death, Mikan headed back to her dorm. Her mind was filled hatred towards ESP.

 _"That bastard! He is so cruel and inhumane! How coul...could he..."_ Mikan couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

Although she was smiling in front of her friends, all she did was just put up a brave front for them not to worry. Truthfully, She felt helpless, tired and oh so very afraid. When she reached her dorm, she threw herself to the bed. ( _Shewassosoangryandtiredandsad._ )

Her complex situation brought her to tears of frustration. The salty liquid seeped into her pillow, which she was using to muffle the sound of her crying.

As she reached her pouch that contained Hotaru's stretchable scythe, she sighed.

 _"Should I use this to fight next time when I'm in a mission? But I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... And I can't use this for such a dirty job...I-I just don't know what to do anymore!"_

Mikan cried herself to sleep, dreaming of nightmares where everyone she loved were all killed by ESP in front of her one by one.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Persona! Bring Mikan here tomorrow and inform her about the mission. That guy requested heavy protection. I heard he's trading slaves to this country. This time the profits will definitely bring me closer to the big finale! Soon, this school will be mine!"_ Said ESP as he looked out of the night sky and laughed.

 _"As you wish..."_

 _"_ _Remember to give her a mask. I don't want anyone to find out about this... Mikan Sakura... You must be a gift from Yuka."_ Said ESP as he smirked.

Persona was silent but had paused before answering, _"Understood."_

Though ESP noticed the hesitation, he paid no heed to it.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 _"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wa-"_

Mikan reached out slowly and pressed the alarm.

She rubbed her eyes and thought, _Oh no... My eyes are swollen from yesterday's crying... Hope they don't notice... Haiz..._

Mikan wishes that she can just go back to sleep and escape from this nightmare but she knows that if she does this, she will worry her friends. Mikan washed herself up and get dressed. Before leaving her dorm, she looked into the mirror and forced a smile.

 _"Get yourself together Mikan! You are already fortunate enough to be the special type Alice Holder! At least smile for them! It can't get any worse than this."_ Then she pasted a smile on her face and leave the dorm. ( **Kaiko Nya:** _When the main character says 'it can't get any worse' it means shit's about to hit the fan_ )

When Mikan reached her classroom, she took a deep breath. Just before she can open the door, Persona stopped her.

 _"Mikan Sakura... Head to the ESP office right now, there's a new mission for you..."_

 _"Wha... What? Are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going! Which criminal is it this time? You guys are despicable!"_ Mikan shouted as she let out her frustration on Persona.

 _"If you don't go, I just have to ask others. Just so you know they can die if they overuse their Alice ... But you can stop that right...?"_

 _"I can't believe how inhumane you guys are! I... I will go..."_ Mikan grabbed the tip of her skirt to prevent herself from crying in front of Persona. Her pride will not allow it.

Before she headed to the ESP office, she stopped and said without turning around, _"I've seen the past and know everything..."_

Then, Mikan ran off.

Persona stiffened but remained still when Mikan ran off.

Just then, Natsume opened the door and saw Persona standing in front of the class. His face immediately darkened and said, _"What are you doing here? I don't think you are needed right now since there's no mission for me. Get lost!"_

Persona stood there for a while and left.

 _"What's wrong Natsume? You look scary..."_ Asked Youichi as he walked out.

 _"No... Nothing..."_

 _"Hey... Why isn't Mikan here yet? I actually wanted her to feel better and thought of a plan the whole night."_

Natsume frowned and thought for a while...

 _"Hotaru, you know anything?"_

Hotaru looked up from her book and shook her head and went back reading.

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._ Thought Hotaru as she clenched her book tightly.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Oh welcome Mikan! Glad to see you..."_ Said ESP as he turned around facing Mikan.

 _"Shut up! What's the mission?"_ Shouted Mikan as she glared at him. Her blue eyes were ablaze with emotions which was mainly hate.

 _"My my... Don't be so upset... It will ruin your beautiful face."_ Said ESP as he walked closer to Mikan and lifted up her chin.

 _"You really do resemble you mother in certain ways..."_

Mikan pushed away his hand and said, _"Don't touch me with your dirty hand!"_

ESP smirked and said, _"It seems that you have inherited her personality too! Hahaha...Anyway this is your mask. Do not take it off at any circumstances during the mission. Persona will bring you to the location. Make sure the truck is not damaged as inside contains something... Very valuable."_

And then, ESP walked back to his seat. _"Persona, stop hiding there and come out! Take her there before he gets angry!"_

Mikan looked at her mask. It resembled an Arctic fox, white in colour with blue eyes. Though beautiful, Mikan could not help but feel disgusted.

 _"It's time to go now."_ Said Persona as he led her to a black car.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Class_**

 _"Class is starting. Mikan can't join us as she's feeling unwell. So now let's begin!"_ Said Narumi Sensei.

 _"Natsume! I have to see you after class."_

Natsume looked at Narumi sensei and thought: _Something is definitely wrong._

Takumi, Youichi and Hotaru looked at Natsume with curiosity and thought: _Why only him... Could this be about Mikan?_

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Time skip_**

 _"Ok... That's all for today's lesson. Be sure to revise! Natsume come with me now."_

Natsume got up and before he can leave, Hotaru caught up to him and said, _"Please protect Mikan if it's about her."_

Natsume looked at Hotaru stunned as Hotaru does not usually approach people. He recovered and nodded seriously. The moment he left, Hotaru took out a headphone and a controller.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Micro sound

This invention allows you to hear anything as long as the sticker is with the person.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

 _"Hotaru... What are you doing..?"_ Asked Takumi. Youichi also approached her with curiosity.

 _"Shush! Be quiet!"_

 _"What's wrong...?"_ Asked Ruka as he approached the three.

Hotaru shot a death stare at them signalling them to zip their mouth.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Outside the classroom_**

 _"What? Mikan is on a mission today? How can they do this to her after what she has been through just yesterday!"_ Shouted Natsume.

 _"Calm down Natsume... You haven't heard the rest... This time the person she is protecting is the infamous_ _Ƶ_ _."_

Natsume's eyes widened and he back stepped a bit in shock.

 _"Isn't Mikan in danger right now? How many Alice holders have died because of that bastard?"_

 _"No... Mikan is stronger than you all since she's special. But I'm worried that the pursuers this time will be more prepared than before. Natsume... I know I shouldn't put you in danger but this is the location, can you go and protect Mikan? Sorry for being a selfish teacher but she is Yuka-senpai's daughter who sacrificed her life for..."_

 _"I understand... I will protect her but not because she's her daughter but because she's my Mikan."_ Said Natsume as he ran off.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Inside the classroom_**

 _"Hotaru, did you hear anything...? Hotaru...?"_ Asked Youichi.

Hotaru took off her head phone and dashed out of the classroom.

 _"Hotaru?"_ Shouted Ruka.

 _"What's wrong with her...?"_ Asked Takumi but the rest just shook their shoulders.

 _"Natsume!"_

Natsume turned around and saw Hotaru running towards him.

 _"I heard everything. Here take this since you can't overuse your Alice."_

Hotaru handed out two pistols.

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Electro pistols.

They can shoot out electric at aimed target and momentarily paralyse them without killing them. Anyone within a radius of 3m will suffer the same fate.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

 _"How- Never mind…Thanks."_ Said Natsume and he ran off.

 _"_ _Mikan, please be safe."_ Hotaru muttered as she watched Natsume run off towards the gates.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"What? Natsume is following Mikan and Persona? Stop him! I don't want his presence to affect this mission. Capture him and bring him here. It's time to teach him a lesson, to remind that wild cat who is the master."_ Said ESP as he rested his head on top of his hands.

His eyes glowed like the tigers in the dark room. The men in suits shivered and bowed before leaving the room.

 _"Hahaha... Those kids, only sixteen, so naïve and powerless. What can they do in this cruel world? Trying to interfere in adult's business isn't a smart move Natsume!"_ ESP let out an evil laughter.

Persona and some men in black suits entered a black car together with Mikan. She clutched her face mask tightly and her face darkened.

 _"Get in!"_ Said Persona as he nudged Mikan.

 _"I know! Don't touch me!"_ Shouted Mikan in annoyance and glared at Persona. She slowly entered the black car and closed the car door.

 _"Mikan! Mi-mmm!"_

 _"What? I heard someone called my name."_ Said Mikan as she looked out of the car window to scan around the area to look for the source.

 _"It must be your imagination. Drive now and get to the appointed location as fast as possible. We are going to be late."_ Said Persona in a clipped tone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 _"Let me go! Let me go!"_ Shouted Natsume as he surrounded himself with fire. The men in suits then backed off.

 _"It's ESP isn't it? You aren't going to stop me!"_ Shouted Natsume as he took out the gun Hotaru gave him. But before he could do anything, one of the men in suits restrained him from the back and used his lightning Alice.

 _"Shit-"_ Natsume let out a cry before fainting.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In the Car_**

 _"Wear your mask now. You can take off your restrains as well since you won't be needing those. That head chain is all you need."_ Said Persona without looking at Mikan. He stared outside the window as if lost in his thoughts.

 _"But I might hurt those people or even worse, kill them! You know very well I can't control my alice!"_ Said Mikan as her blue eyes fixed on Persona.

 _"Does it matter? Their lives? You don't even know them. They are all going to die one day, you are just sending them to death earlier."_

" _That's your belief not mine, so don't push your belief onto me! Each human life has a value, and they can't be replaced, and no one has the right to snatch it away from anyone. That's what I believe."_ Mikan said determinedly.

Persona turned and looked at her, her passionate blue eyes seemed so painstakingly familiar. He immediately looked away and said _," You...remind me of someone who used to be important to me."_

" _Used to? Not anymore? That's not the case is it?"_ Said Mikan as she slowly put on the mask.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Are you awake now?"_ Said ESP as he lifted Natsume's chin. ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _Why does ESP feel like a paedophile in this scene?_ )

 _"Wha... What's going on...?"_ Muttered Natsume as he slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the surrounding as realized he's tied to a chair.

 _"What do you think you are doing?"_ Shouted Natsume as he tried to use his Alice but it was in vain.

 _"My Alice..."_

 _"Hahahaha... Idiot, that's the rope I got from the techno ability class. It restrains Alice holders and prevent them from using their Alice. Now, you tried to interrupt the mission, what punishment should I give you?"_ Said ESP as he rubbed his hands together and walked away with his back facing Natsume.

Natsume glared at him. His eyes filled with hatred as he struggled in vain to get away.

 _"You know Natsume, I believe that the best way to control someone is through pain. That's the best way to make you remember. Use that electric rod. It should be enough to teach him a lesson."_

The men in suits bowed and took out an electric rod each. They started hitting Natsume with full force and each time the rod came in contact with Natsume, it released electricity which caused him to feel great pain.

 _"Ah! Argh!"_ Natsume groaned in pain. He glared at ESP with a feral intensity of hatred.

 _"Hm, you still have the energy to glare at me? Looks like you need to have longer punishment huh?"_ Laughed ESP as he watched this whole scene with a grin on his face as he enjoyed the whole scene wholeheartedly. _"Don't stop till I say so!"_

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In the mission ground_**

Mikan took out all her restraints except the head chain. The mask did a very good job at hiding her conflicted and self-loathing expression. She was at a highway with trees on one side and cliffs on the other side of the road. It's a one way road that would ensure that she would not miss the targets.

 _"They are coming. We will be back when it's over. There are consequences if you were to fail the mission"_ Said Persona as he get into the car before driving off.

Mikan stood still till she heard the rumbling sound of a car engine. She used her wind Alice to perch herself on top of a roadside lamp. Just then, a few black vans drove at top speed with some black cars chasing after them. Mikan watched, hesitant to take action but Persona's warning still remained freshly imprinted in her mind.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Mikan muttered.

She closed her eyes to concentrate and it was as if time had stood still. She no longer heard the sound of screeching tires and the rustling of the trees. Everything was silent, just like the calm before the storm, just before chaos reigned.

Then, she opened her eyes.

She raised her right hand and lightning soon struck down at the black cars while avoiding the black vans completely. The black cars started to swerve right and left which caused the distance between the vans and the cars to increase.

Not letting this opportunity get away, she then raised her left hand to create a huge water wall with lightning coursing through the water currents. Two black cars tried to drive through it but they were unable to pass through since the force exerted by the water was too strong. The cars ended up exploding due to the lightening instead.

Mikan faltered when she saw that she had indirectly killed someone. She had just murdered someone. They could have a lover, a wife, children, family or maybe even friends waiting for them to come home.

But now, she had killed them. She had killed them with her Alices. She murdered someone. Killed someone in cold blood.

I _'m a murderer._ Mikan thought hysterically. Mikan lost control of her emotions as self-loathing and disgust filled her. ( _I'mamurdereramurdererjustlikehimjustlikehimsodespicable_ )

 _"_ _I didn't want to kill anyone! I never wanted to do this, I never wanted anybody to die because of me! So why, why must this happen? I hate this, I hate my life, and I hate myself! Why was I even born?"_

Mikan's outburst caused her Alice to spike and this caused the rest of the cars to back off.

Then, many men came out of the cars to look for the source of this commotion.

 _"She's on top! Shoot her!"_ Shouted one of them pointing at Mikan.

The men took out their guns and start shooting at her direction. Mikan in her subconscious state, waved her right hand and used her wind Alice to stop the bullets. She changed the bullets' direction, aiming at the men's heads and blew the bullets towards them.

Just then, Mikan while lost in the middle of her emotions, she heard voices, voices of her friends.

 _"Mikan, let me tell you this and must always remember, your parents, Yuka sempai and Izumi sempai, they loved you deeply and dearly. You are their beloved child so don't blame yourself alright?"_ _Narumi-sensei_

( _ButIkilledthem_ )

 _"Mikan, didn't I tell you before? You look so ugly when you cry, so stop crying already, Baka!"_ **_Hotaru_**

( _ButIcan'tfeelanythingelse_ )

 _"Don't you get it? You are the hope they have, the will that drove them to escape this place. Your mother, she loved you deeply, wanted you to live and you think you killed her? She didn't protect you to allow you to have this thought!"_ _ **Natsume**_

 _My friends, my precious people, they still love me._ Mikan looked up with determination, _that's why, I can't let them down._

Mikan snapped back to her senses and managed to prevent the bullets from hitting any vital areas.

A few of the men had hid behind their cars but some were shot by the bullets. She then used her water Alice and pushed the now empty cars down the cliff. Before any of the men could react, she raised her left hand and sent them flying into the trees, leaving them hanging on the branches.

At the same time, she used her lightening Alice and destroyed the guns in their hands. Seeing the men were unable to hurt her now and the black vans have already vanished, she then heaved a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she felt faint and dropped to her knees. In order to prevent herself from fainting, Mikan bit onto her lips and clenched her fist to stimulate pain.

Just then, a black car reached and Persona walked out. He saw the men on the trees struggling to get down and the huge ruckus made from the battle, he knew that Mikan has accomplished her mission.

 _"Get on!"_ Said Persona as he get into the car.

Mikan slowly stood up and got into the car. The car drove off immediately and headed back to Gakuen Alice. In the car, Mikan took down her mask and closed her eyes. She was breathing heavily and her face is pale.

Unknown to her, Persona had seen the whole thing. _Why is she so much like them?_ Persona clenched his fist as he was reminded of his painful past once again in the form of Mikan Sakura.

Persona recollected himself and said, _"Looks like you need more training for your body to handle your Alices. Here, your restraints."_

Mikan stayed silent as she was still recovering from the overuse of her Alices and her tiring emotional outburst. She reached for her restraints and put them on slowly. The whole trip was a long a silent one as both of them looking outside the window.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

Natsume's body was full of wound as he breathed heavily.

 _"_ _I hope you will remember this punishment and engrave it into your heart. It will do you well not to disobey the person that can destroy your life Kuro Neko. Untie him."_ ESP said coldly as he sat on his chair back facing Natsume.

Natsume spit out the blood in his mouth and staggered out of the office.

As he was heading back to the classroom, he leant against the wall to catch his breath. He clenched his fists and faced the ceiling with his eyes shut tightly in anger.

 _"Why am I so weak that I can't even protect someone important to me? Damn it!"_ Natsume said in frustration.

When he hobbled back into the classroom, he looked up only to see Hotaru sitting quietly.

 _"I was waiting for you. I predicted this since I saw a group of men running around in the school compound."_ Said Hotaru without looking up. _"I'm sorry for not saving you. I did not want to risk him putting out his anger on Mikan."_

 _"No... I don't blame you."_ Said Natsume as he pulled the nearest chair beside him and sat down.

 _"Here, use these plasters."_

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Healing plaster. It can heal ones wound at a much faster pace by generating cells and tissues to cover up the wound.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

 _"Thanks."_ Natsume pasted the plaster on his wounds. He sighed in relief as the plaster started to work its magic.

Natsume stared out the window looking at the orange-red sunset deep in thought. Hotaru took a glance at him and walked towards the door.

 _"I'm leaving."_ Hotaru left the classroom and sighed. _"That Mikan, when is she going to be back?"_ Hotaru walked back to her dorm and looked at the same orange sky and closed her eyes. Her expressionless face hid her anxiety well as she headed back to her dorm.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In the car~_**

Mikan and Persona reached the school. Mikan opened the door and got off the car together with Persona. Mikan stood still, as if she was thinking about something. Persona looked at her for a while, confused by her actions, before turning to walk away to report to ESP.

 _"Persona! Just so you know, my father didn't hate you, and I... forgive you."_ Mikan shouted and she ran off, leaving Persona stoned from her words.

Mikan ran towards her dorm but before she could reach her dorm, she felt exhausted and stopped to catch her breath.

 _"Looks like I really overused my Alice."_ Mikan muttered to herself. She walked back slowly with her hands rubbing her head, she had a headache from all the thinking she had done.

She had just helped someone she should not help the most, a criminal and even hurt other people. But she was forced to do so, for her grandfather's sake. She felt bitter and confused. She was not only physically exhausted but mentally as well.

When she was reaching her dorm, she saw Natsume, leaning against the wall beside her door.

 _"Natsume? What are you doing here? And... What's with the plasters all over your body?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"Nothing, I'm fine. Welcome back."_ Natsume said with a faint smile on his face.

Mikan forced a smile and she opened the door, _"You should head back now and get some rest."_

Natsume blocked off the door before Mikan could enter.

 _"What are you-"_ Before she could finish, Natsume hugged her from behind.

 _"Stop smiling when you don't feel like it. Rely on me a bit more!"_

Mikan was shocked but soon she let her pent up emotions go. She hung her head down and tears dripped down her face. She sobbed as Natsume felt the tension leave her body as she let herself loose. She soon let her body go limp and leaned against Natsume due to the stress and her exhaustion.

Natsume carried her and gently laid her on her bed as he muttered to the half-asleep Mikan, _"I will protect you, I promise. Because you are important to me. I love you..."_

* * *

 **Time skip~**

 _"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wa..."_ Mikan stopped the alarm as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her body felt very heavy and she did not wish to wake up at all. Thinking of the mission yesterday, she sighed but knows very well that it was not going to be her last mission. She slowly got up and the moment she stood up, she felt faint and sat back on her bed.

 _"What's wrong with me today? I should have gotten enough rest from yesterday's mission."_

Mikan forced her body to move and went to wash up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale and her blue eyes looked like they had matured and aged in that one night. Her red hair was in a mess. She looked dreadful.

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes to regain her posture. She then forced a smile on her face.

 _"I can't let everyone worried about me. Smile... That's the least I should do."_

Mikan left her dorm after cleaning herself and headed to the classroom. Before entering the class, Mikan took a deep breath.

 _"Ah! Mikan! You are here! Where were you yesterday?"_ Asked Takumi as he opened the door.

 _"Oh... Um... I was unwell so I stayed in my dorm."_ Said Mikan as she smiled, pretending nothing happened.

 _"You look tired, Mikan. Are you ok?"_ Asked Youichi who popped up behind Takumi.

 _"Yeah of course!"_ Mikan said in a high false tone cheerfully.

 _"Move! You are all blocking the way!"_ Shouted Natsume as he pushed his way into the class.

The moment Mikan saw Natsume, she remembered what happened last night and she blushed immediately and looked away. Then she slowly walked back to her seat, leaving Takumi and Youichi puzzled.

 _"Mikan, are you okay?"_ Asked Hotaru.

 _"Hotaru! This is the first time you are so concerned about me!"_ Said Mikan as she reached to hug Hotaru but was avoided.

Seeing the serious look on Hotaru's face, Mikan knew that Hotaru must have known her current situation.

Mikan let out a faint smile and said, _"I'm fine, I will not let them affect my life."_

 _"Mikan~ I missed you soooo much!"_ Said Youichi as he hugged Mikan.

 _"Me too! But you still look as beautiful as ever."_ Said Takumi as he lifted Mikan's chin from her back and kissed her forehead.

 _"Ah! Stop it you two..."_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"Tsk! Get yourself away from her! Worms!"_ Shouted Natsume as he shot out a small fireball at the two to chase them away.

 _"What's wrong with you!"_ shouted Takumi in rage.

 _"Natsume! Even though I think of you as my onii-chan, I'm not giving up Mikan to you."_ Said Youichi.

 _"Sto-"_ Before Mikan could stop their quarrel, she felt light headed the moment she stood up and lost conscious.

 _"Mikan!"_ Shouted Takumi in shock.

Natsume immediately lunged forward and caught her before she fell onto the floor.

 _"She's burning up, it's most likely due to her overuse of her Alices and her exhaustion."_ Hotaru said worriedly as she touched Mikan's forehead.

 _"I'm bringing her to the nurse office."_ Said Natsume as he carried Mikan bridal style and headed to the nurse's office.

 _"What's going on? What overuse of Alice?"_ Asked Ruka.

 _"Could it be…? She got summoned for a mission?"_ Youichi guessed.

Hotaru looked at them coldly and said, _"Sadly that's how she's going to live her life in this school now."_ She walked out of the class to check up on Mikan.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"So she has succeeded her mission? Haha... As expected of Izumi and Yuka's daughter, their family is so ever useful. The reward this time is really a handsome amount."_ Laughed ESP.

Person just bowed and his mask hide his emotion. He was still recalling what Mikan said to him.

 _Forgiven ... Is it?_ Thought Persona.

 _"Well the news got quick, look there's so much more requests coming up needing her protection. Pass them to her."_ Said ESP as he threw a pile of document onto the table.

 _"Mikan is currently unwell because of her previous fight..."_

 _"So? She can still continue isn't it? It's not life threatening. Could it be, you have...?"_

 _"No it is nothing. I will pass them to her."_ Persona collected the documents as he walked out of the office.

ESP watched him as he left the office and begun to feel suspicious of Persona. Just then, Narumi sensei broke into the office.

 _"Let me go! I have something to say to him!"_ Shouted Narumi sensei as he tried to break free from the men in suits who were guarding the office.

ESP raised his hand to signal them to let him go.

 _"Well... Isn't this my dear old friend?"_ Said ESP as he smirked.

 _"You! Mikan is already unconscious because of over using her Alice and you are still giving her missions? You scumbag!"_

 _"And? She's alive isn't it? That's all it matters right? I see no big deal with her current condition."_

 _"Shut up! I'm not letting you hurt her daughter. You cold blooded animal! After Yuka, you still dare to use Mikan!"_

 _"What are you going to do about it?"_ ESP questioned him as he walked towards Narumi sensei.

 _"You see, there are two only categories in this society. One is the weak and one is the strong. I belong to the first and you belong to the latter. The weak can never beat the strong, and the strong will always oppress the weak, so know your place. Hahahaha... "_

Narumi sensei's face went blank and hung his head low. _"What's wrong with you? You and your weird concept about the society? Everyone deserves freedom and the weak even more so!"_

 _"Heh, that's a touching thing to say, but are you even capable of doing anything to obtain freedom? In the end, you are just a useless pathetic man who can't even protect what he loves. Hahaha! What a joke! Bring him out!"_

Narumi sensei's face darkened as he was dragged out of the office. ESP's words resounded in his mind as he was reminded of his incapability to protect Yuka. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall in frustration.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Nurse's office_**

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in the nurse's office.

 _"Ouch... My head... So I fainted huh."_ Muttered Mikan to herself.

Then, she realized Natsume was by the bedside, sound asleep. Mikan looked at him with amusement.

 _"He looks like a cute child when he's asleep even though he's such a jerk when he's awake. Hehe..."_ Mikan said as she giggled to herself.

Mikan recalled Natsume's confession to her yesterday and blushed.

 _"He... Likes me...? Ah! My head is so confused."_ Mikan said as she pulled her red hair.

Mikan observed Natsume's physique in amusement. _"I can't believe he looks so thin, despite knowing how strong he can be."_

She saw Natsume's hand and made sure Natsume was still asleep before putting hers on top of his.

 _"Wow... His hand is so big...! He really is a guy isn't he?"_

 _"Of course I am a guy, what do you think I was?"_ Natsume huffed in amusement as he grabbed hold of Mikan's hand.

 _"You...you are awake?"_ Mikan stammered in shock.

Natsume slowly raised his head and stared at Mikan.

 _"What is it?"_ Mikan asked as she looked away in embarrassment _," and let go of my hand."_

 _"Nothing... Just glad you are feeling better now. Aren't you the one who put your hand on top of mine?"_ Natsume smirked.

 _"Humph! It was just a mistake, I just... Out of curiosity..."_ Mikan said as her voice got softer.

Natsume continued looking at her before reaching out to touch her hair.

 _"Your red hair is like a blazing sun you know? It's really familiar for some reason."_ Said Natsume.

 _"Is it? Then do you think the colour is ugly? I bet you do..."_ Said Mikan as she looked down, ready to be teased by Natsume again.

 _"No. It's pretty. Really beautiful."_ Natsume smiled and kissed her hair.

Mikan was surprised and still hung her head low to hide her blushed cheek.

 _"Will... Will you let go of my hand now...?"_ Mikan said softly.

 _"Do you hate it that much?"_ Asked Natsume as he stood up ready to leave.

 _"No! Of course not, it's... It's just embarrassing!"_ Mikan pouted as she looked at Natsume straight in the face.

Natsume bent down and lifted Mikan's chin, _"With that face you are making, are you trying to seduce me?"_ He drew nearer to Mikan's face and tilted his head.

Mikan opened her eyes wide in shock and immediately closed her eye tight with her face blushed. Natsume saw her reaction and hesitated a while before smiling at her naivety.

 _"Ouch! What was that for?"_ Mikan shouted as she rubbed her forehead. Apparently, Natsume head butted her instead.

 _"Nothing...you thought it was going to be a kiss?"_ Smirked Natsume.

Mikan looked away and blushed, _"So what if I thought it was!"_

Natsume smiled and ruffed Mikan's hair, _"Now isn't the right time, wait for me…But for now go back to your dorm and rest, stop being such a burden!"_

Although his words sounded mean, his expression showed otherwise. Mikan nodded in silent.

 _"Natsume... Um... I..."_ Mikan hesitated whether she should tell Natsume about her previous mission.

 _"It's fine, I understand. Don't worry, you have me."_ Natsume interrupted her as he walked out of the nurse's office. As Mikan watched Natsume leave the room, she touched her hair and smiled.

 _"You look happy."_

 _"Wha- What? Hotaru? No I do not..."_

Hotaru walked in and sat beside Mikan, _"Are you feeling better now?"_

 _"Yes definitely! So don't worry about me!"_

 _"Who says I'm worry about you?"_

 _"What... Hotaru so mean..."_ Grumbled Mikan.

 _"Mikan, I know you are strong but because you also know this, you always push yourself to the edge. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces of you when you finally shatter Mikan. Please….just…"_ Hotaru said in a worried and frustrated tone as she was at a loss of how to express herself to Mikan.

Mikan looked at Hotaru in the eye for a while before looking down at her lap.

 _"I understand... Sorry, I worried you. I-I wish to be alone for a while."_ Mikan muttered softly without looking up.

Hotaru sighed and nodded before heading to the door. She stood in front of the door and hesitated for a while, before leaving.

 _"Hot-"_ Mikan wanted to call up to Hotaru but she realized Hotaru already left.

* * *

 **Time skip~**

It was evening and the sky was dyed orange by the setting sun. Mikan was heading back to her dorm with many thoughts in her head. She reached her dorm and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face under the blanket and closed her eyes. It had been an exhausting week for Mikan as she thought about what had happened in the past few days.

 _I hope tomorrow will be a better day._ Thought Mikan before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Have you arranged the necessities for the mission?"_ Asked ESP as he leaned back to his chair.

 _"Yes, Mikan can start anytime now."_ Said Persona.

 _"That's good! Now with Mikan, more profit will come in. It will only be a matter of time before I can finally take over the school. Hahaha..."_

Persona looked at him quietly, but no one knows of the changing emotions within him.

 **Scene:** ** _The white room_**

 _"_ _Hello my dear today I'm in such a good mood! Look I even brought you some pretty flowers! Today my favourite tool helped me make a beautiful sum of money and I'm another step closer to finalising my plans hahaha!"_ ESP placed a bunch of white Primroses, yellow Tulips and baby pink Snapdragons near the side of the hospital bed. Their vibrant colours contrasted greatly with the white walls of the room and made the woman seem even paler and almost colourless.

( **Yellow Tulip:** meaning _one sided love_ )

( **Primrose:** meaning _desperation or eternal love_ )

( **Snapdragon:** meaning _power or deception/concealment_ )

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 11 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _…_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _…_

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya: *bawls loudly*** _This chapter is one of the most emotional chapters we have ever written!_ ***Sniffs***

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We hope that you enjoyed the chapter._ ***goes into a corner and continues crying***

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah thank you for your patience._ ***joins Kaiko Pyon***

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	14. Omake 3 - The New Year

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Happy New Year everyone!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Happy 2018!_

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _We hope that everyone had a great 2017 and will have an amazing 2018!_

 **Mikan:** _Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice. Happy New Year minna-san!_

 **Omake 3**

 **The New Year**

* * *

Mikan was walking slowly back to her dorm while looking at the beautiful golden sunset. The sunset was so captivating that she stopped walking to just admire its beauty.

 _"_ _Have you finished preparing yet?"_

 _"_ _Haha! Yes of course! I can't wait for this year's New Year party!"_

 _"_ _Same here!"_

A bunch of girls giggled as they walked passed Mikan.

 _"_ _New Year is it? Wow it sure is fast, a new year is coming in just two days. And what do they mean? A party?"_ Mumbled Mikan to herself as she slowly walked back to her dorm again.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 _"_ _Wake Up! It's Morning! Wake Up! It's Morning! Wa-"_

Mikan hit the alarm and woke up with a yawn. The sun shined into her room as she smiled.

 _"_ _What a nice whether! Oh! I better get ready soon and ask Hotaru about this Party."_ Mikan mumbled to herself as she ruffled her hair.

She ran to the washroom and finished washing up at full speed before dashing out of the dorm towards the classroom.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Classroom_**

 _"_ _Hotaru! Good morning!"_ Shouted Mikan the moment she arrived to the classroom.

 _"_ _You're noisy as usual Mikan."_ Said Hotaru as she went back to her reading.

 _"_ _Neh neh Hotaru, do you know what's this New Year Party?"_ Mikan asked Hotaru as she mischievously poked Hotaru's cheek.

Hotaru sighed and put down her books. She then flicked off Mikan's hand and said, _"It's just a school's tradition. Every New Year's eve, there will be a party. All students in the school will attend. And every time, there will be a theme announced."_

 _"_ _A theme?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it is basically the dress code that you have to wear to attend the party."_

 _"_ _Oh…! Wait! That means the party is tonight!"_ shouted Mikan as she had the sudden realisation. _"But what's the theme this year?"_

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and went back to her reading.

 _"_ _Good morning Mikan and Hotaru!"_ Takumi walked in with a bright smile on his face.

 _"_ _Good morning!"_ following behind was Youichi.

 _"_ _You seem to be happy."_ Said Mikan as she judged him from his feet to his face.

 _"_ _Of course! Tonight is the party!"_ said Takumi smiling brightly.

 _"_ _Yeah! It's time to welcome a new year! And I'm super excited for the food!"_ Said Youichi as he drooled a bit.

 _"_ _But we haven't gotten our theme yet right?"_ Said Mikan.

 _"_ _Ah! Now that you reminded me, Narumi Sensei haven't informed us about it yet!"_ Said Takumi as he scratched his head.

 _"_ _Well, I think he will tell us later."_ Said Youichi as he shrugged.

Just then, Ruka and Natsume walked in. Ruka smiled and waved at them while Natsume yawned.

 _"_ _Good morning. Are you guys discussing about the party?"_ Asked Ruka as he approached them.

 _"_ _Yeah, and Narumi Sensei forgot to tell us the theme for this year again."_ Complained Takumi.

Natsume seemed unconcerned as he yawned again and went back to his seat and buried his face into his arms. Mikan took a side glance at him. _Did he have another mission?_

Just then, Narumi Sensei walked in.

 _"_ _Alright! Alright! I know you all are excited but now is time for lesson. By the way, I forgot to tell everyone the theme again. Oops how forgetful of me!"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he stuck out his tongue.

 _"_ _Ehhhhhh! Don't oops me. Just say it already."_

 _"_ _Yeah! This is not the first time you forgot to inform us about something."_

 _"_ _Hurry and tell us!"_

The class began to urge Narumi Sensei to tell them the theme.

 _"_ _Alright! Alright! This year's theme is Masquerade. You can wear whatever mask you want. Exciting isn't it?"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he winked.

 _"_ _Wow! A masquerade ball!"_

 _"_ _This time it's actually normal. Once, the theme was Planet of the Apes."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah I remember that! There was even a Hawaiian theme before right?"_

 _"_ _It's going to be fun!"_

 _"_ _WooHoo!"_

 _"_ _Hey! Hey! It's class now!"_

* * *

 **Time skip**

 _"_ _Ok. That's it for today. I will be seeing you tonight. Ciao~"_ Said Narumi Sensei as he blew a kiss to the class before leaving the classroom.

 _"_ _Hotaru! Do you already have the dress and the mask?"_ Asked Mikan as she run to Hotaru's table.

 _"_ _Yes I do baka."_ Hotaru replied stoically.

 _"_ _What should I do? I just transferred here and had no idea such a party existed."_ Said Mikan frantically.

 _"_ _Just go shop and buy one. There are shops in this school."_ Said Hotaru as she tidied her table ready to leave.

" _Hold on!"_ Shouted Mikan as she grabbed her shoulder. _"You are coming with me no matter what."_ Said Mikan as she gave a sinister smile.

Hotaru looked at her for a while and deadpanned, _"You do know this won't actually hold me back?"_

Mikan showed her teary blue eyes like a puppy's. _"Please!"_

 _"_ _Haiz... I got it."_ Hotaru sighed and gave in.

 _"_ _Where are you guys going?"_ Asked Youichi as he popped in suddenly.

 _"_ _We are going to buy a dress! I'm so excited! It's been so long since I last went out with Hotaru."_ Said Mikan as she spins around with flowers around her.

 _"_ _Oh! We will go alo-"_ before Takumi finished his sentence, Mikan grabbed his shoulder and peered in.

 _"_ _No-Boys-Allowed!"_

 _"_ _Haha... ummm got it."_ Takumi laughed awkwardly.

 _"_ _Let's go Hotaru!"_ Said Mikan as she grabbed her hand and head to the shopping district of the school.

* * *

 _"_ _Neh Natsume, do you think she actually know the tradition of this party?"_ Asked Ruka as he patted Natsume's back.

 _"_ _I don't really care."_ Said Natsume as he stood up ready to leave.

 _"_ _You gonna skip the party again like every year?"_ Asked Ruka.

Natsume paused a bit and said, _"It doesn't really matter."_ He then walked off leaving Ruka surprised at his hesitation.

* * *

 **Scene:** **_Central Town_**

 _"_ _Waaah! There's so many food! What's Howalon? Hotaru! Let's try that! Oh wait! Let's try that! No-"_ Mikan skipped around excitedly before Hotaru grabbed her head and said coldly, _"Just buy your dress and mask and go back. Or else for every 30 minutes of my time you waste, you will pay me 30 rabbits."_

 _"_ _So mean Hotaru..."_ Said Mikan with teary eyes.

As the two girls walked around, Mikan spotted a shop. From the exterior, it looked very mysterious. It looked like those enchanted old shops where you could find old and rustic trinkets. The shop had a big label that said ' _The Sky Castle_ '. Mikan was so curious about it that she stopped walking to admire the shop. Hotaru noticed and stopped as well, _"Want to go in?"_

 _"_ _But the dress…..."_

 _"_ _This shop sells dresses as well."_ Said Hotaru as she pointed to a dress that was swinging in mid-air beside the door.

 _"_ _Wow! That's so cool!"_ Exclaimed Mikan. She headed into the shop while grabbing Hotaru's hand.

The moment the two entered, a girl in cat ears came to greet them.

 _"_ _Welcome to this magical shop!"_ The girl shouted while waving her hands.

Mikan was overwhelmed by her greeting while Hotaru seemed unconcerned.

 _"_ _Ummm I'm here looking for a dress and a mask."_ Said Mikan.

 _"_ _It's for the party isn't it? Masquerade! Ah! In the ball, holding a stranger's hand while he spins you around. The two strangers sharing a romantic night together. Romantic! Kyaaaaa!"_ The girl was in her own dream word while Mikan laughed awkwardly.

 _"_ _Ok, ok that's enough! Sorry about that! Alright hmmm! Your red hair and blue eyes. You're a beauty that's for sure. Let's see a nice dress for you would be-"_ the girl observed Mikan closely, making Mikan slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed. She tried to give Hotaru signs to help her but Hotaru was indifferent to Mikan's discomfort.

 _"_ _Ah! I know! This light shade of gold would suit you! It will definitely match your blue eyes and red hair! Those sparkling eyes of yours. Ah sadly you have to cover your face. I think this silver coloured mask would suit you! Hold on hold on!"_ Said the girl who was excited about her idea.

After waiting for a few minutes, the girl ran out and following her was a light shade golden dress and a mask.

 _"_ _Wow! You know magic?"_ Exclaimed Mikan.

 _"_ _Magic? Haha! Nope it's potions! Hmmm you can say my Alice is the potion Alice, similar to those fairy tale witches."_ The girl said while playfully sticks out her tongue.

 _"_ _Alright! This is the perfect dress! Don't worry, the dress in my shop fits all sizes as it can customise itself to fit the customers. See if you like the dress and the mask."_

The dress and the mask floated in front of Mikan.

The dress was light gold and flowed prettily as it fluttered in mid-air. It had no sleeves and right below the chest area was a white silky sash. Down the side of the skirt was a silver curvy line that extended from the sash to the bottom. Though the dress looked simple, but it gave off an extravagant aura.

 _Just like a princess dress!_ Mikan's eyes sparkled as she observed the dress.

Seeing that Mikan looks as if she really liked the dress, the girl proudly said, _"I designed it myself. I think it will definitely suit you! A simple but elegant dress best suits you as it will not cover your beautiful red hair and fair skin."_

 _"_ _Yes! I love it! It's really beautiful!"_ Said Mikan excitedly.

Then Mikan went to observe the mask. It was silver with unique curvy lines as carving. The ends of the mask had slivery thin ribbons which were like a cat's whiskers and gave the mask a majestic feel. Three distinct blue tiny gems were stuck below the left eye.

 _"_ _The mask is amazing too! I will take this two items! How many rabbits is this?"_

 _"_ _150 rabbits will do! Since you complimented my design and you are my first customer of the day, I'm giving you a discount of 50 rabbits! Haha, I'm just like a fairy godmother aren't I?"_ ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _By the way, 8 pieces of Howalon costs 10 rabbits._ )

 _"_ _Thank you!"_

 _"_ _By the way, hope you will find your destiny or prince charming tonight!"_ The girl winked.

Mikan looked puzzled but nodded slowly. The girls then left the shop and headed to their respective dorms.

 _"_ _Remember the party starts at 10 pm."_ Hotaru warned her for the last time before heading back.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Night began to fall. The dark blue sky was clear with stars that glistened in the night sky. The full moon was shining brightly. Mikan put on her dress and gave it a spin in front of the mirror and smiled. This was the first time she was attending a party like this. She combed her hair and tied it up. However after observing for a while, she decided to go with something different and let it down.

 _"_ _This will do."_ Said Mikan smiling in front of the mirror.

She flicked the diamond dangling on her head chain.

 _"_ _Luckily this has a nice design. You aren't so bad as a restraint."_ Mikan mumbled to herself.

Then, she picked up her silver mask and put it on before leaving her room and headed to the designated location.

* * *

 **Scene:** **_The ballroom_**

Upon reaching the location, Mikan was in awe. The place was extravagant, full of lighted candles and beautiful chandeliers. Just like a ballroom where someone was going to get married at. There were tables and chair -which were covered in a luxurious white cloth- at the sides of the room, leaving a huge space for dancing. Everyone was wearing a mask, making the atmosphere very mysterious. Mikan's heart began to pound as she smiled and entered the place.

Just then, a man in a tux hugged her from behind and gave Mikan a scare.

 _"_ _What? Who are you?"_ Mikan shouted.

 _"_ _It's me Mikan! Takumi."_ Said Takumi.

 _"_ _How did you recognise me?"_ Asked Mikan in shock.

 _"_ _Your hair gave you out. Haha! There are very few people have such a long silky red hair like yours."_ Said Takumi as he touched Mikan's hair. _"Wow! You sure looked dressed up!"_

 _"_ _Thanks. You too! It's so rare to see you dressed like this. You look good!"_ said Mikan.

 _"_ _Of course! That's why I don't dress like this often. Can you imagine my fangirls plus my Alice? They may try to strip me again!"_ Takumi wailed pitifully as he recalled the grabby hands.

 _"_ _But thankfully this is a masquerade so it's fine. Shall we go? I will escort you."_ Said Takumi as he stretched out his hand.

Mikan accepted his offer and the two entered the ball.

The moment they entered, they saw a long table full of food. It was buffet style and the food glistened under the light. At the very end of the table, they saw a man with light brown hair wolfing down the food.

 _"_ _Is that Youichi?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"_ _It is."_ Said Takumi as he face palmed upon seeing Youichi at his messy state.

The two approached him and Takumi gave his back a pat.

 _"_ _Stop wolfing down like a pig."_

Youichi swallowed down his food in surprise. _"It's Takumi and Mikan! Hello! Wow Mikan you look gorgeous!"_

 _"_ _Thanks!"_ Said Mikan. _Luckily I bought this dress!_ She thought to herself.

 _"_ _I wonder where Hotaru is."_

 _"_ _Hotaru? You will be able to find her next year hahaha!"_ Laughed Youichi.

 _"_ _By the time its 12 am, we will all remove our masks. You can find her after that."_ Said Takumi after poking Youichi's forehead. ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _This is the ultimate expression of love in Naruto, go and-_ **_*Gets dragged away by Kaiko Nya*_** )

 _"_ _Ow! What was that for?"_ Shouted Youichi as he rubbed his forehead.

 _"_ _Punishment for saying lame jokes."_

 _"_ _What? You flirty per-!"_

 _"_ _What? Chibi! You want to fight?"_

As the two start to bicker, Mikan wandered off alone. Just then, the lights went off and a spotlight shone on a man in a white Tux.

 _"_ _Alright! Time sure flies and this is the last few hours of the year. Now is time for the dance. Treasure your last moment with your dancing partner! Remember our tradition alright? Let the music begin!"_

The music started playing and everyone started to find their own partners. The guys bowed to the girl to ask for a dance. Before they started dancing, the guys will give a kiss to the back of the girls' hand.

Just then, a man in a black suit with a black glittery mask stood before Mikan. He bowed and raised his right hand before Mikan in attempt to ask for a dance with her. Mikan hesitated before slowly putting her hand on top of his. The man kissed her hand and his red eyes peered through the mask to reach Mikan's blue eyes. The two started to spin along with the music. They became immersed to the music and they danced across the floor.

 _"_ _Is something wrong?"_ the man suddenly asked Mikan.

 _"_ _What? Umm-no not at all."_ Mikan stammered at his sudden question.

 _"_ _Is that so, you've been looking at me this whole time while we danced."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of someone. Those red eyes of yours."_

 _"_ _Hmm interesting. Do you want to have a closer look then?"_

The man suddenly brought his face right in front of Mikan, the prolonged eye contact made Mikan blushed and she looked away.

 _"_ _You look beautiful tonight."_ The man complimented Mikan.

 _"_ _Thank you. You too. Erm I mean you don't look beautiful- I meant you look handsome."_ Mikan stammered cutely. Her raven haired partner chuckled softly as Mikan blushed, embarrassed at her words.

The two danced for a bit more before the man suddenly stopped and grabbed her hand.

 _"_ _Come with me."_

 _"_ _What? Wait where are we going?"_ asked Mikan as the two head out of the place.

He continued running till they see a familiar tall sakura tree. He climbed up to the lowest branch before stretching out his hand to pull Mikan up.

 _"_ _Look. It's beautiful isn't it?"_ The man said as he looked up to the sky.

Mikan looked up as well. The night sky was in dark blue with some stars glistening. The full moon was bright and a few clouds was seen. The wind gently blew and Mikan closed her eyes as she inhaled the faint smell of cherry blossoms. It was very calming.

 _"_ _This is my favourite place. It calms me down."_ Said the man.

 _"_ _Oh what a coincidence, this is my favourite place too, but I never knew it looked like this at night. I like it. Thank you for showing me this."_ Said Mikan. The moon reflected in her deep blue eyes and she smiled.

 _"_ _What's your name?"_ Mikan asked.

The man remained silent for a while before saying, _"…You will know later."_

Just then, fireworks was seen.

 _"_ _Looks like the countdown is starting. Let's go."_ Said the man and he jumped down the tree.

Mikan followed after him but her dress was hooked to a branch and she lost her balance. Just as she thought that she was about to hit the floor, the man used his body as a cushion and she landed safely on top of him.

 _"_ _Be careful."_ The man said.

 _"_ _Thank you!"_

Her face was just in front of his. It was so close that Mikan could see her own reflection in his red eyes.

 _"_ _Let's go before the countdown starts."_

He stood up abruptly and grabbed Mikan's hand as the two run back to the place.

 _"_ _Remember, after the countdown, take off your mask! Just like how the tradition goes! Ok! The countdown starts -NOW!"_ The man in white tux.

 ** _10_**

 _"_ _Looks like we are just in time."_ Said the man the moment he heard this.

 ** _9_**

 _"_ _Erm…Thank you for this night! It was my first time at a party like this, so thanks for being so considerate. I had a great time with you!"_ Mikan blushed faintly as she patted her dress.

 ** _8_**

 _"_ _Hn no problem."_

 ** _7_**

 _Hn? That's sounds so familiar?_ Mikan pondered as she tilted her head cutely.

 ** _6_**

 _"_ _It was fun dancing with you tonight. But you sure are heavy. My body still hurts after catching you."_ The man said teasingly.

 ** _5_**

 _"_ _Hey you don't ever imply anything about a girl's weight! And I'm not heavy, I'm perfectly fit!"_ Mikan shouted.

 ** _4_**

 _Yeah I know you aren't that heavy after all, you can't be with all those missions…_ The man thought to himself.

 ** _3_**

 _"_ _Hmph, anyways I hope you have a Happy New Year you jerk. Hey, what's your New Year's resolution? Mine is to happily spend my time here with all my friends!"_ Mikan asked.

 ** _2_**

 _"_ _It's a secret."_ The man said.

 ** _1_**

 _To protect you for the rest of my life…_

His red eyes stared at her determinedly and gripped her hand tightly.

 _"_ _HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ Everyone shouted and fireworks went off.

Mikan took down her mask slowly with her free hand and looked in front. But suddenly, the lights went out and Mikan could only see the man's ruby red eyes before only seeing total darkness.

 _"_ _Wha-What happened?"_ Mikan shouted in surprise. Murmurs could be heard among the darkness as people were surprised by the sudden blackout.

 _"_ _Due to the excessive lights and electricity used, the circuit overloaded, but the lights will be right on about…now."_ The man in the white Tux said.

 _"_ _Mikan! Where are you?"_ Mikan heard Takumi shouting for her.

Before she could answer, her partner grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. _"Happy New Year. Good bye."_ Then, he walked off before she could stop him.

 _"_ _Wait! I don't even know who you are_!" shouted Mikan in the darkness.

Just then the lights came back on she looked around frantically for her raven haired danced partner but was unable to spot him in the sea of people.

 _"_ _Oh! There you are Mikan! I saw Hotaru. Let's go!"_ Said Takumi as he walked towards her. _"Are you ok? Your face is bright red."_

 _"_ _No ummm I'm fine! Let's go!"_ Shouted Mikan in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

As the two were walking, Mikan recalled the man in white tux saying something about tradition.

 _"_ _Takumi, what's this tradition that everyone has been discussing?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"_ _You don't know? Well it is said that if you danced with someone and hold hands at the last few seconds to midnight, he or she is your destiny."_ Explained Takumi. _"But whatever, it should be a myth."_

Mikan recalled what the girl in the shop said and immediately understood what she meant by that. Then, she remembered the night she shared with her mysterious partner and their tightly held hands a few minutes ago and sighed. _"Destiny… is it? I wonder if this is even true."_

* * *

 **Scene:** **The corridor**

A man headed out of the place with a black glittery mask clutched in his hand. He stepped out of the shadows and turned around as hurried footsteps could be heard behind him. Ruka approached the man and asked, _"Natsume! So you did come this time. What's with the sudden change of mind?"_

 _"_ _Nothing."_

Natsume looked at his right hand for a long time before he clenched it and smiled softly. _"Destiny… was it?"_

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Omake 3 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Hope everyone enjoyed this slightly romantic New Year omake!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Once again we hope everyone will have a great 2018!_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Kaiko Pyon:** _This chapter went through a long editing process so I deeply apologise to our readers for delaying our updates. Hontoni gomenasai!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Don't worry, no one blames you. And good news for readers, we have will be posting chapter 13 within the week!_

 **Mikan, Ruka and Takumi:** _Yeah no one blames you!_

 **Hotaru and Natsume:** _I blame you._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** ***goes into a corner depressingly and grows mushroom***

 **Youichi:** _Haiz, even though I'm technically the youngest here, I am going to do the disclaimer! Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice!_

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 _"Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! It's morning! Wak-"_

Mikan pressed the alarm as she slowly rose up from her bed.

 _"Ah... My head..."_ Groaned Mikan as she scratched her head. She got up and sheepishly entered the washroom. She washed herself up and sighed in front of the mirror.

 _"A lot has happened lately and I just don't feel like doing anything these days. NO! I have to cheer up and stop all these negative feelings!"_ Said Mikan as she slapped herself in the face and shook her head. She got up and smiled while she did a stretch.

 _"It's been such a long time since I contacted grandpa. Maybe I should ask Hotaru to help me send a letter? Forget it that might put both grandpa and Hotaru in danger." Said_ Mikan as she scratched her head, deep in thought.

 _"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I better hurry up."_ Screamed Mikan as she looked at the time and dashed out of her dorm.

 _"You sure are slow you know, I almost got tired of waiting."_

 _"Natsume? How long have you been outside my room!?"_ Shouted Mikan in shock.

 _"Not long but you sure it's time to talk? We are going to be late!"_ Said Natsume as he grabbed Mikan's hand and run towards the class.

Mikan glanced at Natsume's hand and she blushed before letting out a smile.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Classroom_**

 _"Mikan! You are here! Hey let me-"_

 _"Oh my dear Mikan, you are finally here... hey! Why's Natsume with Mikan? Coming to school together?"_ Said Takumi while looking left and right, inspecting Mikan and Natsume.

 _"Hey! Takumi! How dare you push me away?"_ Said Youichi as he clenched his fist in anger.

 _"Move! You are blocking the way!"_ Said Natsume as his face blackened.

 _"Ah... haha... um..."_ Mikan laughed awkwardly. _"Hotaru! Sorry, sorry! I was rude back then!"_ Shouted Mikan as she pulled her hand away from Natsume's and hugged Hotaru. Natsume looked at his hand for a while before putting it in his pocket.

 _"Baka!"_ Hotaru shot a Baka gun at Mikan.

 _"I get it."_ said Hotaru.

 _"So mean."_ said Mikan as she rubbed her forehead.

 _"Neh Mikan, are you ok? I was so worried about you..."_ said Youichi as he gave Mikan a hug.

 _"Not only you ok? Me too my Mikan."_ Said Takumi as he approached Mikan from the back and lifted Mikan's chin from the back.

 _"Sorry for worrying you two but... let me go!"_ Said Mikan as she struggled herself free.

 _"Alright alright... go back to your seat! Class is starting!"_ Said Narumi sensei as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

 **Time skip~**

 _"Mikan! Come with me! I'm showing you something!"_ Said Youichi as he dragged Mikan out of the classroom immediately after the lesson ends.

 _"Youichi!"_ Shouted Natsume.

 _"Natsume! It's unfair of you to constantly stick with Mikan!"_ Said Youichi as dashed out of the classroom while holding Mikan's hand.

 _"Why don't you let him have a chance? You should know our feelings for Mikan pretty well so it's no use stopping us."_ Takumi told Natsume seriously.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Northern Woods_**

 _"What is it that you want to show me Youichi?"_ Said Mikan as she tried to catch her breath.

 _"Hold on a moment!"_ Said Youichi as he closed his eyes. Then, black aura starts to coat his entire body and his hair swayed up and down. Just then, small blue lights start to gather and formed a bunch of butterfly. It flew through Mikan as she exclaimed in awe. And then the butterfly scattered and start to surround Mikan as it swirled up.

 _"Haha! This is so beautiful!"_ Laughed Mikan as she looked up at the blue lights. Then, the small blue lights swirled back to the ground and formed little cute rabbits which skipped around Mikan. Mikan bent down to pet the rabbit but the moment her finger touched the rabbit, it scattered again. Mikan enjoyed herself deeply and danced along as the small blue lights followed her around. Just then, the lights disappeared.

 _"Youichi!"_ shouted Mikan as she run towards Youichi to catch him before he falls to the ground.

 _"Youichi! Are you ok?"_

 _"No it's alright, I just overused my Alice a little."_ Said Youichi as he smiled at Mikan.

 _"You idiot! Look after your body more!"_

 _"But it was beautiful isn't it? I trained hard to control the spirits, looks like my Alice really can create beautiful things!"_ Said Youichi as he tried to stand up.

 _"Don't! Just rest a bit... it's extremely beautiful. I had a lot of fun, thank you Youichi."_ Said Mikan as she smiled at Youichi.

Youichi's eyes widened as he looked at Mikan's smile.

 _"As long as you like it, then that's all it matters."_ Said Youichi. _"Neh Mikan, lap pillow as reward please~"_

 _"Lap... lap pillow?"_ Said Mikan, confused.

 _"Yes lap pillow. I mean... look I can't even stand and I feel very tired so, lap pillow."_ Said Youichi as he put his head on top of Mikan's thigh and closed his eyes.

 _"Yo-Youichi!"_

 _"I can't hear you ~"_

 _"Haiz... alright just this once ok?"_ Sighed Mikan. The wind blew gently across the two of them as Mikan tugged her hair behind the ear. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had never felt so much peace for a long time. The birds in the forest chirped softly and the leaves of the tree rustled to add on to the peaceful sound.

 _"Neh Mikan..."_ said Youichi as he looked up.

 _"Yeah?"_ Said Mikan as she smiled and looked at Youichi's face.

Youichi reached out to Mikan's blazing long red hair and kissed it. Mikan's eyes blinked for a few second before her cheek blushed.

 _"Wha-what are you doing Youichi? Where did you learn that?"_

 _"Mikan, you know, I really like you, and I want to be by your side when you are happy or sad, be there for you to help you when you are in need, protect you, love you."_ Said Youichi as he caressed Mikan's cheek. Mikan's blue eyes were fixed with Youichi's emerald ones.

 _"Youichi...I ... I'm sorry but..."_

 _"Say no more, I know where your heart belongs. Despite that I still confessed to you, I have accepted my loss. So you don't have to apologize, there's no right and wrong in love."_ Said Youichi as he smiled bitterly. _"But just once, once is enough."_ Youichi arched forward and gave Mikan a kiss on her forehead.

 _"Youichi!"_ shouted Mikan in shock as she covered her forehead.

 _"Caught you off guard!"_ said Youichi mischievously as he stick out his tongue. _"Alright! Should we head back?"_ Youichi gave his hand out to pull Mikan up.

Mikan reached out to his hand and stood up.

 _"Mikan, when you need help, don't hesitate to ask me ok? I will definitely help you with everything I got. Ah! That Natsume, I lost to him!"_

 _"What? You knew?"_

 _"Your feelings? It's obvious Mikan. "_

Mikan hang her head low as her cheek reddened.

 _"Haha! You sure are cute Mikan! I wish you luck!"_ Laughed Youichi. _"Let's head back!"_ Youichi pulled Mikan's hand and both head back to class.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Classroom_**

 _"Oh! They are back! What took you guys so long?"_ Asked Takumi.

Youichi smiled and said, _"It's a secret."_

 _"Hey, Natsume! Don't you want to know too?"_

 _"Whatever."_ _said_ Natsume as he put back his manga back onto his face.

 _"Where's Hotaru?"_ Asked Mikan as she looked around.

 _"She said she's in the middle of creating a new invention so she headed back to her dorm first."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Anyway Mikan, have a date with me too!"_ Said Takumi as he held Mikan's hand.

 _"Takumi..."_ said Mikan as she smiled awkwardly.

 _"Whoa! Natsume!"_ Screamed Takumi. A fire spark landed on Takumi's hand.

 _"Hey, you really are a barbarian aren't you? Everything is settled with violence."_ Said Takumi as he crossed his arm and walked towards Natsume.

 _"So you mean you are better than me? You white hair alien."_ Smirked Natsume.

 _"Sorry to disturb your little party but Mikan, you have to come with me."_

 _"Persona? What are you doing here?"_ Asked Youichi as he glared at Persona.

Persona walked in slowly. _"ESP needs her help to do something but that's none of your business."_

 _"Scram! You are not needed here!"_ Shouted Natsume as he used his Alice and fire surrounded Persona.

 _"Natsume! Stop it!"_ Shouted Mikan.

 _"Tch!"_

Natsume reluctantly stopped using his Alice.

 _"Take me there now."_ Said Mikan without looking at Persona and the two walked out of the classroom.

Natsume clenched his hand before smashing it to his desk and walked out angrily.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

ESP sat back facing the door as he drummed his fingers at the side of the chair. When the door opened, he stopped drumming and turned around.

 _"Mikan, welcome."_

 _"Cut the crap! What do you want this time?"_ Said Mikan as her blue eyes glowed in the dark room.

 _"How direct? I like your spirit. I need you this time to protect this lady. Her name will not be revealed since that's what she wants."_ Said ESP as he handed a file to the man standing next to him whom passed it to Persona.

 _"What did she do?"_ Asked Mikan.

 _"That's none of your business. All you need to do is protect the vehicle she's sitting in."_ Said ESP as he smiled.

 _"Fine! I don't want to know what she did anyway. Otherwise I may not be able to guarantee that I will protect her well once I know of her crime."_

 _"But Mikan, this time kill the pursuers. She wants them all dead. I want you to use your lightning Alice to set the building on fire and make it look like an accident due to an electrical fault."_

 _"Dead? You want me to kill them? Why can't I just prevent them from catching up to her? Isn't that's all it needs?"_ Asked Mikan who's on the verge of losing herself.

 _"Well... that's not my problem. I just accepted the deal since she paid me a handsome sum."_ Said ESP as he shrugged his shoulders and turned his chair around. _"Persona, take her there now."_

 _"You monster! You think human lives just mean so little?"_ Shouted Mikan, _"I refuse to do that!"_

 _"Well... that means you have to choose, your dear grandpa... or just complete the mission as you were told."_ Said ESP, _"Mikan, you may be strong, but not strong enough to protect everything. Hope you make a wise choice. Hahaha!"_

Mikan went silent before being brought to a car by Persona.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In the car_**

Mikan looked out of the window with a troubled expression.

 _"Is there any way to protect both..."_ whispered Mikan.

 _"No, no matter what you do, your every move is watched by him."_ Said Persona.

 _"I know! But... I don't want to kill them, they are innocent, they did nothing wrong."_ Said Mikan as smashed her hand on the window.

 _"You are indeed that person's daughter, kind to everyone and your wish to save everyone, despite not having that ability to do so."_ Mumbled Persona.

 _"What?"_

 _"The only advice I can give is, don't do something that you will regret. We have reached."_

 _"A... building?"_ Asked Mikan suspiciously.

 _"That lady is hiding in the top floor which is the 6th floor, the pursuers are everywhere in the building. Kill them and protect that lady for the next 10 minutes before the helicopter arrives to fetch her, there's a total 50 of them."_ Said Persona.

 _"Do I really have to kill them?"_ Asked Mikan but Persona remained silent. Mikan glance at him as she took off her restrains and of course except her head chain. Then she put on her white arctic fox mask and jumped out of the car.

Mikan entered the building in full precaution. She glanced around and surrounded herself with water and lighting balls.

 _"Kill them huh,"_ muttered Mikan.

Mikan scanned around the first floor and realized no one was in sight. Mikan stopped using her Alice and went deep in thought.

 _"Judging by the speed, they should be mainly covering the third floor and above. I better hurry."_ Said Mikan as she calculated a bit. Mikan immediately ran up to the third floor. Just as she thought, some men in army suits were inspecting every single corner they could find.

 _"Hey! Who are you! What are you doing here?"_ Shouted one of them who saw Mikan.

Mikan immediately shot a water cannon which had lighting mixed in it at that man, causing him to be pushed back by the impact. Then, he spasmed from the lightning in the water and fell into a dead faint.

 _"Catch her! She must be with that woman!"_ Screamed one of the men. They all came charging at Mikan. Mikan immediately swung her two arms, strong wind came crashing onto the men which sent some of them at the front flying across the hallway and they hit the wall at the very back of the hallway.

 _"That's a total of 10 down. 15 left."_ Muttered Mikan.

 _"Ahhhh!"_ Shouted one of the men as he ran towards Mikan with an army knife. Mikan did a backflip and kicked the man in the chin. Then, she gave the man a punch right in the stomach with a burst of lightning. The man was shocked by the lightening and fainted right away.

 _"14."_

Another man came up immediately and swung his fist at Mikan. Mikan bent down and swiped her leg across the floor to making him fall before using her fist to knock him out by his temple.

 _"13. This is too slow! I will fail the mission if I finish them one by one."_ Muttered Mikan as she leapt back to create a distance between herself and the men. She then swing her both arms to create tall water barrier and surrounded it around the men.

 _"What...? What's going on?"_

 _"No! She's one of those people with abnormal powers! Shit!"_ Cursed one of the men.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Muttered Mikan before putting lightning throughout the water barrier which sent electric shock to every single one of them, causing them all to fall unconscious. Mikan used her wind Alice and blew all the men into a room along the hallway and locked it.

 _"Phew... 25 down, that's half of them. Now, where's the rest?"_ Said Mikan. Just then, she remembered ESP's words. _"There's no way I'm killing them and become a murderer."_

Mikan continued and ran to the fourth floor. She saw some men running across the hallway. Mikan stopped them by using her water Alice to make a tall water wall.

 _"Water? No! It's them! Those people!"_ Shouted one of the men. " _Guns! Take them out!"_

 _So that's why there were much lesser people here. The previous ones were the grunts and these are most probably the leaders._ Mikan thought as she took a quick glance to assess her situation.

 _"Shoot! Shoot!"_

Bullets flew across the hallway, all aimed directly at Mikan. Mikan lifted her hand and used her wind Alice. The bullets stopped right in front of her and stayed in mid-air.

She pushed one of her hands and sent the bullets flying back towards the men's guns at full speed, causing the openings of the guns to be clogged up. The men tried shooting again and again but it was no use. Mikan stopped using her wind Alice and the bullets fell down like rain to the ground.

 _"This is bad! Hurry up and catch that woman and leave immediately. She's one of the strongest ones I've ever met."_ Said one of the men.

The men turned back to run but Mikan washed the man down with a water wave before putting lightening in it and cause the men to faint in a split second.

 _"_ _Now... that's a total of 38, left 12 more..."_ Again, Mikan used her wind Alice and put them in a room across the hallway and locked it.

 _"Haiz... this is getting tiring, I better hurry up before exhaustion catches up to me."_ Mikan took a deep breath before she went off at a dead sprint.

Mikan ran up to the fifth level and saw some men coming out from one of the rooms.

 _"Go to the sixth floor, she must be up there, there's no sight of her in this level."_ Ordered one of the men.

 _"Ah!"_ Shouted one of the men. Mikan used her lightning Alice and punched him in the gut just as a man ran around the corner.

The men immediately turned around and saw Mikan standing there facing them.

 _"You must be strong to defeat my highly trained members and reach here."_ Said one of the men but Mikan remained silent. Then, before Mikan can react, he threw a smoke bomb and the whole hallway was filled with smoke. Coughing because of the smoke, Mikan quickly used her wind Alice and blew away the haze in order to discern the position of the men.

 _"Shoot!"_ Shouted the man. Mikan immediately surrounded herself with water. Through the water, she saw some men running up the sixth floor.

 _No! I have to hurry!_ Thought Mikan.

Mikan closed her eyes and concentrated. Just then, a huge water wave swirled towards the men and flushed them towards the walls. Mikan touched the wet ground and used her lightening Alice, the shock wave made all the men unconscious. She then used her wind Alice to send them into a room along the hallway and locked it.

 _"Now... that last five..."_ Just then, Mikan felt faint and fell to her knee. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

 _"Looks like wearing such a strong head chain restrain while using such huge amount of Alice really makes me tired. I better get this done before I faint due to exhaustion."_

Mikan ran up to the sixth floor and found no one in sight.

 _"Catch her before she runs away!"_

Mikan heard shouts at the stairs near the rooftop. Coming next was the loud buzzing sound of a helicopter.

 _"They have caught up to her!"_ Mikan used her wind Alice and broke the window. She then flew up to the rooftop using wind swirls under her feet.

She then saw a lady wearing a kimono running towards the helicopter while the men climbed the ladder to get to the rooftop.

Just then, one of the men climbed to the top and was ready to shoot the lady. Mikan immediately used her lightning Alice to strike the gun, causing the gun to split to half. She then headed down to the rooftop and stood in front of the men.

Before the men could react, she created a waterfall at the opening of the ladder, washing off the men and sent shock waves down the metal ladder, causing the men to faint.

Taking the chance, the lady boarded the helicopter and it flew away. Mikan left all the men unconscious in the building and did not use her lightning Alice to set the building on fire instead, she used her wind Alice and sent herself down to the car which Persona was standing in front of.

 _"Enter the car."_ Ordered Persona.

Mikan staggered into the car and panted in fatigue, her face appearing paler than ever and her blue eyes were glazed over due to exhaustion.

 _"So that's your choice."_ Said Persona.

 _"Yes."_ replied Mikan before leaning by the car window and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Hmm... looks like she really didn't listen to me."_ Muttered ESP. _"Persona, send the order."_

 _"Why would you go that far? It is not like you to kill someone when it will bring no profit to you."_ Said Persona.

 _"No profit? No, no, no Persona, this brings me profit. This will let Mikan know how fragile a human's life is, how unworthy it is to protect something that can be so easily destroyed. You should know this very well Persona, it is fruitless to try to be a hero, when you know deep down in yourself that you don't have the ability to. This is what I want to convey to Mikan."_

Persona went silent and walked out of the room to pass on the order.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Nurse's office_**

Mikan is lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. Just then, the door opened and Hotaru walked in.

 _"Mikan, are you awake?"_

Mikan blinked her eyes for a while before looking at Hotaru.

 _"I am now. What is it Hotaru? Ah! Hotaru you left without telling me just now."_ Pouted Mikan.

 _"Yes but I found out something."_ Said Hotaru.

 _"What is it?"_ Asked Mikan in a serious tone.

 _"Mikan, I used your DNA and put it in the family trace machine I invented."_

* * *

 **Invention intro~ by Hotaru**

Family trace machine. Put one's DNA in the machine and it will be able to detect nearby people with similar DNA by sensing the aura we humans produced. This machine is usually used to help a lost child to find their parents.

 **End of intro~**

* * *

 _"The machine indicated that you have a relative in this school. Though I'm not sure who is it but it's someone from the High School Department. The High School Department is in charge of students from high school year 1 and 2, just one level above us. We still now belong to the middle school section."_ Explained Hotaru.

 _"But... but... that can't be... I'm an orphan..."_ said Mikan.

 _"Well my machine can't be wrong either."_ Said Hotaru. " _Anyway if I find out any more information, I will tell you about it."_

 _"Ok... Thank you Hotaru."_ Said Mikan.

 _"It's nothing. Rest well."_ Said Hotaru as she let out a faint smile before leaving the room.

Before Mikan could go back to rest, Persona entered the room.

 _"ESP needs you now."_

 _"What does he want this time? I just finished a mission and now he wants another mission accomplished? "Shouted_ Mikan in rage.

 _"He ordered you to be there so you better go."_ Said Persona as he leaned against the door, waiting for Mikan to get up.

Mikan let out a sigh before climbing down the bed slowly and followed Persona to the office.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Oh Mikan welcome. Have a seat."_ Said ESP as he showed Mikan the seat right in front of his desk.

Mikan walked towards it warily. She looked at the ESP suspiciously before sitting down slowly.

 _"Come on, don't be so wary towards me, I have something to show you."_ Said ESP as he ordered the man beside him to bring a laptop over.

 _"What is it?"_ Asked Mikan as he stared at ESP.

 _"Be patient, you will find out soon."_

Mikan looked at the laptop as it starts to play a video.

 _"Grandpa!"_ Shouted Mikan as she stood up but was soon held down by ESP's subordinates who pulled her back to the chair. Mikan struggled to be free but was unable to due to her exhaustion.

The video showed three men entering Grandpa's house. One of them gave him a punch to his stomach, causing him to fall onto his knees. Then, the other two grabbed him by the arms and tied him to a chair.

 _"ESP! What do you think you are doing?"_ Screamed Mikan as her blue eyes burned with rage. She struggled to break free but was to no avail. She tried using her Alice but for some reason, she was unable to use her Alice.

 _"Give up, with you current condition, immediately after a mission, it's no use trying to use your Alice. Humph, furthermore, with that amount of restraints on your body, do you still think you can use your Alice?"_ ESP scoffed as he watched Mikan trying to break free. _"Continue watching, the next part is my favourite scene."_

After the men tied Grandpa to the chair, one of them took out a pistol and pointed it to the back of Grandpa's head.

 _"No! ESP! No! You bastard!"_ Screamed Mikan.

 _"It's useless telling me now, it's a video, not a live television show."_ Said ESP as he shrugged his shoulder.

Then, a loud clear 'bang' was heard and Grandpa's head had blood dripping out before he went motionless. Upon seeing this scene, Mikan stopped struggling. Her eyes went dim as she kneeled down to the floor.

 _"Grandpa... is gone? No this is just a nightmare, come on wake up Mikan!"_ Said Mikan to herself.

ESP waved his hand to signal the men to leave.

 _"Persona, you leave too."_ Ordered ESP.

Persona hesitated before he left the room along with the other men.

 _"Mikan this is what happens when I tell you to accomplish the mission and you refuse to do so."_ Said ESP as he approached Mikan.

 _"ESP... How dare you!"_ Screamed Mikan as her tears streamed down the cheeks. " _You are inhuman!"_

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no Mikan, you are the one who is inhumane. You had a choice, and this was the choice you made."_

Mikan went silent before muttering, _"I... I killed Grandpa..."_

 _"Yes... you are the true murderer here my dear, but you see, how easy it is for someone to die despite you trying hard to protect them."_ Said ESP as he knelt down in front of Mikan.

 _"You tried playing hero but you failed. You are weak Mikan, but I can help you to become stronger."_ Said ESP as he lifted Mikan's chin.

 _"Strong..."_ Muttered Mikan.

 _"Yes strong. I can give you strength! Power! Name it and it will all be yours. Then, you will have the ability to protect everything dear to you. Unless, you want something similar thing to happen again. Again, this is your choice."_ Said ESP as he put her mask over her face.

 _"This mask is your identity and it's part of you, the stronger you. So, your decision."_

 _"No... never! Grandpa his... his death is my mistake, it's my fault! I will never allow another death to happen because of me."_ Screamed Mikan as she clutched her hair and shook violently.

" _That's right... so Mikan, why are you still restraining yourself? Let them all out! Your dear Grandpa's death was your fault remember? Then stop restraining yourself! Show me your power!" shouted_ ESP.

 _"No! No! NO! It's my fault it's my fault! Grandpa...!"_ Screamed Mikan as the hue in her eyes became clouded. Her restrains start to crack into pieces one by one.

 _"Haha! Mikan! Release yourself!"_ Shouted ESP.

The final restraint which was her silver chain necklace, embedded with a special gem which started to crack.

 _"Ah!"_ Screamed Mikan and the gem cracked to pieces. A huge explosion occurred in the ESP office. Tornados, water waves and lightning were everywhere as the sky darkened. The explosion expands bigger and bigger.

 _"So that's how strong you are Mikan! Let it out! This is madness! Haha!"_ Shouted ESP.

The explosion was so big that the whole school could see the chaotic madness swirling in the sky above the ESP's office.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Teachers' office_**

 _"What was that?"_ Asked Jinno sensei in shock as he was typing something into his computer just a few seconds ago before hearing the loud explosion.

 _"Look! It's over there! The ESP's office!"_ Said Misaki sensei pointing towards the ESP office.

 _"Oh no... could it be Mikan? Tch! What did that bastard do this time?"_ Muttered Narumi sensei.

 _"It's getting bigger! We should go and stop it before it destroys the whole school."_ Said Noddachi sensei as he got up ready to leave. The rest of the teacher tagged along.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Classroom_**

 _"Whoa! Did you see that? What's going on?"_

 _"I don't know but it looks terrifying..."_

Commotions were heard throughout the classroom.

Natsume looked at the chaos over ESP office and thought for a moment. Just then, a thought came through his mind.

 _"Tch! That bastard!"_ Said Natsume as he rushed out of the classroom.

 _"Mikan!"_ Said Hotaru as she stood up ready to leave.

 _"Wait where are you going?"_ Asked Youichi as he got up and followed Hotaru.

 _"Huh? I'm coming too."_ Said Takumi.

The four ran at full speed towards the ESP office, but Persona stopped them.

 _"Where do you think you are going?"_

 _"What do you want this time? I know it must be coming from Mikan! What did you bastards do?"_ Said Natsume as he glared at Persona, ready to fight.

Persona remained silent for a while before finally replied, _"He killed her grandpa and showed her the video of the process."_

 _"What...? He did what?"_ Hotaru murmured, shocked. Her voice quivered.

 _"And you didn't stop him? Are you guys still human?"_ Shouted Takumi.

 _"Enough of this, we need to help Mikan and that's our priority."_ Said Youichi.

The four glared at Persona before running off. Persona leaned back to the wall before clicking his tongue loudly. As the group approached the ESP office, they could feel the gust of strong winds coming from the chaos.

 _"What are you guys doing here? It's dangerous!"_ Shouted Narumi Sensei.

 _"It's Mikan isn't it? We can't just leave her alone!"_ Shouted Takumi.

 _"Where's Mikan?"_ Asked Youichi.

 _"She's in the middle of this whole chaos. It's too difficult to approach her!"_ Shouted Narumi sensei.

 _"I will use electricity to constrict the chaos to prevent it spreading any further!"_ Shouted Jinno Sensei. He then waved his stick in swirls and a huge amount of electricity surrounded the whole chaos.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

 _"Now that I witnessed her power, it should be time to stop her."_ Said ESP. He took out a button and pressed it. The mask on Mikan's face started to let out strong electricity.

 _"Ah!"_ Screamed Mikan in pain as she tried to pull away the mask.

 _"Looks like the power is not strong enough. I shall increase the voltage then."_ Said ESP as he turned the button to highest voltage.

 _"Ah! Stop! Stop!"_ Mikan as she fell to her knee and became unconscious. ESP walked towards her and carried her up.

 _"Now the mess... the techno ability class will fix this. My dear Mikan, I hope you have learnt a thing or two from today's incident."_ Said ESP as he removed the mask from her face.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Outside ESP office_**

 _"The chaos... it's gone..."_ said Misaki Sensei.

 _"Mikan! Something must have happened to her!"_ Shouted Natsume.

The group run towards the ESP office. They saw ESP carrying Mikan and was walking towards them.

 _"What's with this huge group of people gathering here?"_ Asked ESP as he smiled. _"Oh could it be about the chaos just now? Oh it's alright now. It was purely an accident since my student here had a hard time controlling her Alice."_

 _"You Bastard! What did you do to her?"_ Shouted Natsume.

 _"Now, now, it's all just a misunderstanding. How can I do anything cruel to my student? It's just that she lacked discipline so I simply punished her a little. Since you are so worried about her, how about taking her to the Nurse's office while I go settle this huge mess Natsume?"_ Asked ESP.

 _"Tch!"_ Natsume walked towards ESP as he carried Mikan away from him. _"You are not going to get away from this!"_ Whispered Natsume as he glared at ESP.

 _"Oh? Then good luck."_ ESP smirked at Natsume as he walked away smiling.

 _"Bring her to the Nurse's office now Natsume. Youichi and Takumi, I will leave you two in charge to calm down the situation, Narumi, you too! Use your Alice if you have to."_ Ordered Jinno Sensei.

 _"Then Misaki and I shall contact the HSP to inform him about the situation. Hotaru, why don't you ask the techno ability class to do something about this mess? Thank you."_ Said Noddachi Sensei.

Hotaru nodded upon hearing the instruction. The group dispersed as each went to carry out the task they were assigned to except for Hotaru, she caught up to ESP.

 _"Hold it! I don't know what you want and what you wish to do, but you have crossed the boundary. I'm just letting you know that as Mikan's best friend, I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."_ Said Hotaru before she walked away in anger.

 _"Hotaru... is it...hmm..."_ ESP smirked before walking away.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _HSP office_**

 _"I have investigated the commotion. Apparently it's from the ESP office."_ Said one man as he bowed towards another man sitting on the chair opposite him.

 _"ESP? What is he up to this time?"_ Said the man in annoyance as he drummed his fingers on the table.

 _"Oh one more, the chaos was created from a student of dangerous ability class. Her name is Mikan Sakura."_

 _Mikan... Sakura? Could she be my younger brother's daughter?_ The man thought for a while before asking him to leave the room. _"Looks like I have to make my way to the middle school section to meet my niece."_

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Nurse's office_**

Natsume gently put Mikan onto the bed. He held Mikan's hand and kissed it.

 _"Sorry, I couldn't protect you."_ Said Natsume as he reached out his hand to caress Mikan's cheek. _"But don't worry, I'm not going to let him off this easily!"_

Natsume clenched the bedsheets in rage. He sat down on a chair beside Mikan as he watched her and saw that she was littered with injuries that had yet recovered from the many continuous missions she had taken.

 _"Grandpa..."_ Mikan mumbled as tears streamed down from the corner of her eyes.

Mikan struggled in her nightmare and suddenly she opened her eyes gasping for air as she trembled slightly from her crying. Natsume pulled her into a hug tenderly, firmly holding her as if she was going to fall apart if he did not.

 _"Even if you think that you are alone right now, I will always be by your side. No matter what happens, I will always have my back. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. If you ever falter in your steps, I will be give the extra push you need. If you need me to do anything, I will do everything for you. Because... I have fallen in love with you."_

Natsume confessed as he connected Mikan's lips with his.

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 12 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya:** _Kyaaaaaa! That was the most romantic scene we have so far!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _But even though it's quite touching, is it not weird that he is confessing while Mikan is like half unconscious?_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Oh hush you, don't ruin this moment for Natsume, it's just that he is shy, that's all._

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Ok, ok, relax. I know you love fairy-tale like endings._

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 ** _Kaiko Nya:_** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 ** _Kaiko Pyon:_** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 ** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:_** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Hi guys! It has been a long time and now we are here to tell you that we aren't dead yeah?_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _So keeping it short, here is one of our longest chapter!_

 **Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Takumi, and Youichi:** _The two baka authors do not own Gakuen Alice especially since they disappeared for so long._

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Nurse's office_**

As Natsume's lips touched with Mikan's, Mikan's mind went blank.

 _What… what's going on? He's kissing me! Natsume is…. Kyaaaaaa!_ Thought Mikan as her eyes went spiral with confusion.

His chapped lips against her soft ones made Natsume did not want to stop the kiss, but seeing as this is not the right moment to take things further, he pulled back. ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _Glad you know that now is not the right time you hentai!_ )

Natsume then looked her in the eye, seeing Mikan's shocked expression, paralyzed with his kiss, he smirked.

" _Why are you that surprised?_ "

" _Eh what- Natsume!_ " Shouted Mikan as she recovered from her shock and started to hammer Natsume's shoulder. " _Baka Baka Baka!_ "

" _Ok ok, sorry, but this is my feelings towards you. No matter how many times you want me to say it again, I will do so. I love you Mikan and I will always be there for you._ " Said Natsume as he grabbed Mikan's wrists and looked right into her deep blue eyes.

Mikan's face blushed as she looked down and muttered, " _al-alright, I get it! Just didn't expect you to be this gentle._ "

" _Hn. You bring out a different side of me._ " Natsume said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

" _I haven't replied to your confession you know!_ " She looked away since she was too shy to look at Natsume.

" _Hm, well I already know your answer. Just say it out whenever your heart is ready to speak out the truth._ " Natsume smirked knowingly.

" _How arrogant!_ " Said Mikan as she smiled and looked shyly at Natsume.

Natsume hugged Mikan tightly and whispered, "I _know this is hard for you, losing someone you love. But be brave Mikan! There's more to come, I'm sure of it! We will go through this together!_ "

Mikan closed her eyes and hugged Natsume back as tears rolled down her cheek. " _Thank you Natsume._ "

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Dormitory_**

Natsume sent Mikan back to her dorm before kissing her in the forehead and bided goodbye.

" _If you need anything tell me._ " Natsume reminded her before he left.

As he walked back to his dorm, he saw Ruka waiting for him in front of his door.

" _Don't pretend to look calm. I can tell something's happened. Is Mikan alright?_ "

Natsume's face darkened as he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist to the wall and said, " _Damn it! That bastard murdered her Grandpa! I thought I could protect her but I was too arrogant!_ "

Natsume's eyes filled with fire and rage. His hatred for ESP is so strong that he wished he could kill him this instant.

" _Natsume, you should know very well that despite us having special abilities, we are still just a bunch of teenagers. We don't have any power to protect anyone. You experienced it yourself._ " Ruka said sadly as he looked at the sky and sighed. " _What are you going to do about your sister?_ "

Natsume gritted his teeth as he remembered her sister being taken away by those men in suits right before his eyes.

" _I'm not even sure if she's still alive. Judging by his way of doing things, I'm not even surprised that my sister has long died, killed by him._ " Natsume clenched his fist tightly as his face contorted with frustration and sadness. " _I had enough of losing my precious people. This time, I will protect Mikan! Even if it costs my life._ "

Ruka looked at his best friend with worry as he patted his back before leaving.

* * *

 ** _At the same time_**

Mikan closed the door and threw herself onto the bed. The scene of her grandpa being shot kept replaying in her mind. She buried her face in her pillow.

" _ESP…I swear to kill you with my own hands! I will kill you! Kill you! Kill you! Kill you!_ " Shouted Mikan as she punched the pillow and her blue eyes glowed.

" _No! I can't be like him! But he killed Grandpa! I can't be a monster! Somebody please tell me what to do!_ " Mikan buried her face into her hands and cried.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

ESP smiled maniacally as he walked towards his chair.

" _You seem happy._ " Said Persona. ( **Kaiko Nya:** _That's him happy? That's him being a crazy heartless mother******!_ **Kaiko Pyon:** _Oi don't curse!_ )

" _I am in a good mood. I'm sure that video hit Mikan hard. This time it will be easy to crush her mentally. It won't be long before she will be mine._ "

" _HSP is on his move after hearing the chaos._ " Persona remarked leaning against the wall.

" _That will be troublesome._ " Said ESP as he sat on his chair and the smile disappeared from his face.

* * *

 ** _Time skip_**

Mikan woke up and the first thing that came to her mind despite the peaceful morning was the hatred she had for ESP. She opened her eyes and headed to the washroom to wash up. She looked at herself in the mirror and muttered, "With _my hand, I will kill him!_ "

Mikan walked straight to ESP's office.

" _Where are you going?_ " A voice stopped her from the back.

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume.

" _Nowhere, I'm heading to classroom of course._ " Mikan gave him a fake smile, hoping to stop him from realizing her intentions.

Natsume stared at Mikan and Mikan avoided his gaze.

" _Is that so? Then let's go before we are late for lesson._ " Said Natsume as he grabbed Mikan by her wrist and together they walked to the classroom.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Classroom_**

Upon reaching the classroom, Mikan hesitated in front of the door. A lot has happened yesterday and she has no idea how to face her friends.

" _Don't worry, they will understand._ " Said reassuringly Natsume as he squeezed Mikan's hand.

Natsume slid open the door and they walked in with Mikan's head hanging low.

" _Good morning Mikan!_ " Shouted Youichi as he hugged Mikan tightly.

" _Morning my lady! Beautiful as usual._ " Takumi he winked at Mikan.

" _Good morning._ " Said Ruka as he smiled.

Hotaru looked at Mikan and nodded before going back to counting her rabbits.

" _You guys… I- I_ " stammered Mikan.

" _Why are you so surprised? We are your friends aren't we? We are just glad you are ok._ " Said Takumi and the rest of them smiled in agreement.

Mikan smiled and her heart felt warm from Takumi's words.

" _Wait a minute! Why are you two holding hands!_ " Shouted Takumi.

" _Yeah! Let go!_ "

" _Hn. No way. Isn't it normal to hold your girlfriend's hand?_ "

" _EH!?_ " Shouted the whole class upon hearing what Natsume has said.

 _("Ah….. I knew this day would come but it's too soon. My fragile heart..." Takumi said dramatically as he covered his eyes and a spotlight shone on him. "Don't worry Takumi-sama we still love you!" His fangirls crowded around him. "Of course my darlings I love you too!" Takumi said flamboyantly and winked at them._

 _Meanwhile, Youichi went paled at Takumi's flirting as though he came to some sort of realisation and sat in a corner.)_

Ignoring the scene happening in front of her, Hotaru stopped counting her rabbits and walked towards Mikan.

" _Mikan, remember what I said yesterday? I found something. You do have a relative in this school and he is-_ "

Before Hotaru can finish up her sentence, Narumi Sensei opened the door.

" _Is Mikan here? Ah Mikan! Please head to the HSP's office._ " Said Narumi Sensei as he entered the classroom.

" _Looks like he found out too._ " Said Hotaru.

" _We are going too._ " Said Youichi protectively.

" _Well I suppose it should be fine if you all go together._ " Said Narumi Sensei as he scratched his head.

" _Hotaru, what were you going to say just now?_ " Asked Mikan.

" _You will find out soon._ " Hotaru walked towards the door. " _Let's go._ "

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _HSP office_**

" _They are here._ " One man in suit opened the door and allowed the group in before closing it.

" _Welcome to my office. Have a seat here._ " A man in a blue uniform he guided the group to the sofa in front of his table.

Mikan observed the man and realized he look somewhat familiar. His bangs covered his eyes and he has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to be in his twenties.

" _My name is Kazumi Yukihira and I'm the HSP._ " The man introduced himself.

" _Yukihira? Mikan, isn't that your father's surname?_ " Asked Youichi.

Mikan nodded and asked, "Are _you perhaps, a relative of my father?_ "

The man looked at Mikan for a while and replied fondly, _"Yes I am your father's older brother, which means I'm your uncle. Looks like you inherited most of your looks from your mother and the Alices you possess as well._ "

Mikan's eyes widened and was unable to react.

" _Ah but that dumbfounded look of yours sure resembles my Baka brother._ "

" _How do you know what Mikan's Alices are?_ " Asked Ruka.

" _I know all of your Alice because my Alice is Alice holder detection Alice._ "

" _Eh? Wait, you are Mikan's uncle? Hotaru is this what you wanted to tell us just now?_ " Said Takumi in shock.

" _You sure look young._ " Youichi said skeptically as he judged HSP form head to toe.

" _I might look young but I'm already in my late thirties._ "

" _Wow! But you look like you are only twenty years old._ " Said Mikan in awe.

" _That's because of my alice. My other Alice is longevity Alice which makes me stop aging._ "

" _He has all these rare Alices._ "

" _Well as expected of Mikan's uncle._ "

As the group were having a discussion, Hotaru ignored the chattering and proceeded to ask HSP, " _What is your current plan?_ "

HSP looked at Hotaru for a while and said, " _Well you are quite sharp. I called you all here immediately after finding out that I have a niece. I'm sure you guys are aware of the secret of dangerous ability class… or not._ " HSP looked at Takumi's puzzled look.

" _The Dangerous ability class contains a dark secret. ESP is in charge of this class and he exploits his students. The students are ordered to do missions which are to protect criminals with their Alice and these criminals pay ESP a handsome reward. But as you guys know, students who are in dangerous ability class belongs to the type that would shorten your lifespan upon using them._ " Natsume looked away from his friends' worried glances.

" _However, ESP would care less about their well-beings. Therefore, many students die under him, either due to overuse of Alice or by being killed during the mission. This is the dark secret of the dangerous ability class._ "

Everyone went silent after hearing this. Natsume, aware of Mikan's unrest, reaches out to hold her hand tightly and this sent warmth to Mikan's heart.

" _Since you know this, I'm sure many more teachers know this as well, then why don't any of you stop him?_ " Asked Takumi in rage.

" _I understand your anger and we all feel the same. However, no matter what we do, there is no evidence to prove his wrongdoings. If you were to tell this to any other students, they would just think you are being delusional. Furthermore, the students of the dangerous ability class are being threatened by him and are unable to escape from him._ "

" _Threatened? Then that means! Mikan! What did he do to you?_ " Takumi grabbed Mikan by her shoulder.

Mikan was unable to answer Takumi. Rather, she does not know where to start. " _He-he ki-_ " Mikan just kept stammering as she buried her face into Natsume's shoulder.

" _He killed her Grandpa._ " Natsume answered on Mikan's behalf. "That _was the cause of the chaos which broke out yesterday._ " Natsume said as he gritted his teeth.

The group went silent. Hotaru's purple eyes narrowed in rage but she calmed herself down.

" _Mikan is just one of the many victims. Many students have their loved ones held captive by ESP. Youichi and Natsume should know this very well. ESP is great at manipulating the students' feelings, grabbing hold of their weakness and using them to force the students to carry out the mission._ " Said HSP as he turned and walked towards his desk.

" _I'm sure he's a great grandpa despite you two not being blood related. I hope that he rests in peace._ "

" _Thank you HSP._ "

" _Call me uncle. I am your uncle, a relative of yours and that's a fact._ " Said HSP.

Mikan teared up a little at what he said but nodded at his reply.

" _As Hotaru was asking just now about the plan, I was hoping you will gather the evidence and share it to the rest of the school. Evidence is all I need and then, I will take of the rest._ " Said HSP.

" _But this will not be that easy. ESP is cunning and he's very careful._ " Said Youichi.

" _That's not all, what's more worrying is what he will do after he's been exposed. I'm sure he's not a man that will back away easily._ " Said Natsume.

" _There will definitely be sacrifice. After all no success has ever been achieved without the falling of one's tears. What we need to see is the big picture ahead and that is ESP gone for good._ " Hotaru said factually as she analyses the situation.

" _That's a little harsh don't you think?_ " Said Takumi.

" _Hotaru is right, though there will be sacrifice, but we can control how big the sacrifice has to be._ " Said Ruka.

Mikan looked down as the conversation among the group goes on. HSP took notice of it and said to them, " _well now you know our goal, how about leaving some time for family bonding?_ "

The group realized that they were too engrossed with the plan and failed to notice the discomfort that Mikan is feeling. After all, it is not easy to recover fast from a loss of her dear.

" _Mikan will be in your care._ " Said Natsume as he left the room, together with the rest of the group.

" _Mikan._ "

" _Yes?_ "

" _I'm not very good with comforting people because I was always too serious as if I 'have a stick stuck up my ass' quoted from your father_."

His small joke and mention of her father brought a small smile to Mikan's face. " _You don't have to be that considerate. I don't really need any comforting._ "

" _That doesn't seem like it to me. I know loss very well and losing family whether blood-related or not is the most painful. However right now, you have to look in behind you and realise that there are people willing to support you just like the friends with you a moment ago._ "

" _I'm trying._ "

" _Good and remember, revenge usually don't end well._ "

" _Then I will be the exception. The only force that drives me going is seeing his face distort with agony at the sight of his failure and his defeat by me._ "

" _I see, looks like I have no way to stop you. Just remind yourself not to sacrifice along with him because that's the worst deal to make._ "

" _I understand perfectly. Then, it's nice to know I still have someone to rely on._ " Mikan stood up and ready to leave.

" _Drop by sometime, my niece._ "

" _I will._ " said Mikan as she leave the room without turning back.

* * *

 ** _At the same time_**

As the group left the HSP office, Takumi turned to face the rest angrily. " _So I was the only one who didn't know all these._ "

The others looked at him for a while, not knowing how to react.

" _You think I'm an idiot? Or you people looked at me and think of me as an idiot? Was it fun to know everything while keeping them from me? Making me the only ignorant person? I thought we were friends or am I the only one who thinks that way?_ " Takumi exploded.

He remembered how he was abandoned by his family, facing rejections and the fear of being alone.

" _What an idiot._ " Sighed Youichi.

" _What did you-"_

" _You think we would still hang out with you? If we look down on you?_ " Smirked Natsume.

" _But-"_

" _Just so you know Takumi, we didn't tell Hotaru too. She knows this by eavesdropping on our conversations._ " Explained Ruka as he shook his head.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

" _You just made a fool of yourself. You actually cried because you feel left out? Haha!_ " Laughed Youichi.

" _Why you little….!_ " Shouted Takumi as he chased after Youichi. ( **Kaiko Pyon:** _There will be an omake continuing from this scene!_ )

Despite his angry tone, Takumi let out a smile.

As Mikan walked out of HSP's office, she saw Persona leaning against the wall along the hallway.

" _What do you want?_ "

" _ESP called for you._ " Said Persona as he walked away.

Mikan remained silent and rooted to the ground. Her blue eyes glowed and the nearby ceiling light shattered.

Mikan walked towards the ESP office with heavy steps.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

" _Mikan! I was getting tired waiting for you. You look terrible are you feeling ok?_ " Said ESP as he approached her and caressed her cheek.

Mikan pushed his hand away immediately and gave him a death stare.

" _I can't feel any better thanks to you._ "

ESP looked at her for a while before walking away.

" _You recovered faster than I thought._ "

Mikan's eyes widened with rage. She was in disbelief that ESP can be this heartless and inhuman. He acted as if nothing happened whilst what he did caused a great emotional and mental impact on her.

Her eyes glowed as she raised her left hand and shot out a lightning arrow at ESP. ESP swiftly dodged it and signaled Persona to come in.

Before Mikan could start another attack, Persona grabbed both her hand and pinned her down with her hands at the back.

Mikan frantically struggled as she screamed hysterically, " _I will kill you! I will kill you!_ "

ESP walked towards her slowly as he bent down and pulled Mikan's hair up to reveal her face.

" _I like that distorted look of yours. Do you want to know why I called you in?_ " Said ESP as he smirked.

Mikan glared at him with her glowing eyes but no matter how she struggles, Persona is not even budging a bit.

" _Give up now?_ " Said ESP when he saw Mikan stop moving.

" _Scum!_ " Shouted Mikan.

" _Aren't you even a tiny bit curious about my plan?_ " Seeing Mikan remained silent, ESP continued, " _Even if it involves you?_ "

Mikan lifted up her head immediately. " _What more do you want to take away from me? I have nothing left to give you!_ "

" _That's not true, you have power which I need it the most._ " Said ESP.

ESP walked away and said, " _It's war time. Though using the word 'war' may be exaggerating, but in this school with people possessing Alices, I believe 'war' is the right word to put it._ "

Mikan's eyes widened in shock and screamed, " _You lunatic! Is your plan to take over the school? Do you know how many people might die from this?_ "

" _Not 'might' but 'will' actually. Well, small sacrifices are necessary for the better good. Do you know that gaining control of this school is equivalent to gaining control of this country! This is the better good that I want!_ "

" _Hmph! Do you think that there will be no one against you and that you will be able to do whatever you want?_ " Mikan challenged ESP.

" _And you think I've not thought about that? But all those people have one thing in common._ " Said ESP as he gave an evil grin while walking towards Mikan. He lifted up Mikan's head and whispered to her ear, " _and that is you._ "

" _What are you trying to do? Get that thing away from me!_ " Shouted Mikan as she struggled upon seeing two men in suits bringing a black choker near her. They put it on her neck as Persona pinned her down with full strength.

" _Calm down, it's just a little something that keeps you in control. Bring her away._ " Said ESP as he waved his hand.

" _Let me go! Ahhh! ESP! I will kill you! For sure! No! Stop!_ " Shouted Mikan as Persona lifted her up from the ground and carried her away.

" _This is insane! Persona! You have to let me go! No! Please! PLEASE!_ " Said Mikan as she pleaded with desperation.

Persona remained silent as he brought her to the secret basement level that only ESP and his people know about. The basement is dark and there are several jail doors across the room.

Persona threw Mikan across the floor before locking the door. Mikan grabbed the bars and shook frantically.

" _Let me out! Le-!_ " Shouted Mikan but realized it's completely futile after Persona closed and locked the door.

Mikan tried to use her Alice but it's of no use. She realized that it's the choker that is preventing her from using her Alice. She tried to break the choker but the choker was locked and she had no way of getting it off her.

Mikan slammed her fist against the wall as tears of frustration flowed out of her eyes. She blamed herself for being useless. The thought of her unable to protect her loved ones made her cry as she could not suppress her emotion any longer.

" _He-Hello?_ "

A voice was heard. It came from the room right beside hers.

" _Who is it!_ " Shouted Mikan.

" _Um… My name is Aoi. Are you here to be cured as well? What is your illness?_ "

Upon knowing that the voice seems to be a little girl, Mikan dropped her guard and answered, " _I'm Mikan. Sorry for shouting at you but I'm not here to be cured. Rather, I was locked up by a certain someone._ " Said Mikan as she clenched her fist.

" _I can't quite understand what you are talking about but I'm here to have my eyes cured._ " Said Aoi.

Mikan could not comprehend the current situation.

" _Have your eyes cured? What do you mean? But isn't this a- no nevermind_." Mikan questioned Aoi.

" _My eyes are blind. I have no idea what happened but when I regained consciousness, i could no longer see. So, Persona offered to cure my eyes before I can return to my family._ " Explained Aoi.

Mikan could not believe her ears. How can Persona be this kind to someone else? Especially when Persona is working under ESP. But Mikan do not wish to scare her and thus told her a white lie.

" _Is that so? That's a good thing! Hope you will recover soon. I will bring you out to see your family too you know? So the moment I leave this place, do you want to follow me?_ " Said Mikan.

" _Really? But I don't know if Persona will be angry. I mean, I don't want to have him worried about me._ " Said Aoi.

" _Don't worry! It's absolutely fine. Just trust me!_ " Said Mikan as she try to convince Aoi.

" _Alright then. I can't wait to see my family again! It's been so long since I last see them._ " Said Aoi.

Mikan does not what is going on here but she believes that she needs to escape and bring Aoi out with her. She has no idea how did they capture Aoi and why but all she knows is that she cannot leave her alone here.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _In the classroom_**

" _Mikan sure is taking such a long time._ " Said Youichi as he scratched his head.

" _Maybe she is just having fun bonding with the HSP. I mean they are relatives who have not seen each other before._ " Said Ruka.

" _It better be that way. I have this bad feeling that I cannot explain._ " Said Natsume as he frowned.

" _You are just overthinking. But back to the main topic. How are we going to expose the ESP?_ " Said Takumi.

" _He is very careful with his surroundings. The only way we can do is to ask the students of the dangerous ability class to stand up against him and speak up._ " Said Hotaru.

" _But this is impossible. No one dares to stand up against him especially when he has all their weaknesses."_ Said Ruka.

" _He has all of our informations and know what holds dear to us. With that, he get his hands on them and uses that to threaten us. Most of us have our family member held captive by him."_ Youichi said sadly as he looked away. Takumi went to pat his shoulder, using his way to comfort him and Youichi blushed as he shrugged his hand off. ( **Kaiko Nya:** _If you are curious as to why Youichi is blushing, please read omake 5!_ )

" _What about Persona?_ " Asked Hotaru as she ignore the duo.

" _No one has any idea about him. He's a mystery himself._ " Said Natsume.

" _This is weird, I believe Persona has a strong and powerful Alice since he has so many restrainers on him. ESP seems to trust him a lot too. I definitely don't think that ESP has anything to threaten Persona as well._ " Said Hotaru as she analyses the relationship between ESP and Persona.

" _Do you think you have any invention that could be of help in this situation?_ " Asked Natsume.

" _No. My inventions are only workable when the other person gives me the consent. Furthermore, it is absolutely against my morals to invent anything that controls another person against their will._ " Explained Hotaru.

" _Anyways, it's getting a bit late. I think we should return to our dorm. Let's discuss this again first thing in the morning tomorrow._ " Suggested Ruka as he sees the sun begins to set which dyed the sky to calm golden orange. " _Just like the calm before the storm…_ " Ruka muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _ESP office_**

" _This is what you wanted. It's here._ " Said Persona as a man in suit pushes in a machine.

" _Wonderful!_ " Said ESP. " _Don't worry, the techno ability class never disappoints me Even if it's against the morals of an inventor hahaha!_ "

" _Persona, bring her here_." Ordered ESP.

Persona looked down for a while before heading to the basement.

ESP observed him for a while as he grumbled to himself. " _Looks like I have to keep a watch on him._ "

Persona opened the door. Mikan saw him and immediately start to question him, " _What is going on?_ "

" _You don't have to know. ESP wants you to be in his office._ " Said Persona as he opened the jail door of Mikan.

" _What about her?_ "

Persona chooses to stay silent and opened the door.

Mikan walked out and the door closed behind her.

" _Aoi, trust me alright?_ " Said Mikan.

There was silence. Mikan waited for a while before she heads out together with Persona.

When Mikan left, Aoi whispered, " _I will trust you Mikan._ "

" _Mikan! You are here!_ " Said ESP as he welcomed Mikan with two arms wide open. " _Come, have a seat here._ "

Persona nudged her to the suspicious looking machine. The moment Mikan sat down, Persona handcuffed her to the chair.

" _What trick are you playing right now?_ " Said Mikan as cold sweat starts to break out on her forehead.

" _Nothing really. Mikan, remember how your grandpa died?_ "

" _Shut up! Don't use your dirty mouth to speak of him!_ " Shouted Mikan as she struggled.

" _It's just that, I wish you can cooperate with me to prevent it from happening to another of your precious family again. I told you before didn't I, only you can do it._ " Said ESP as he touched Mikan's hair. " _Your character sure resembles your mother. Oh I'm sorry I forgot, you have never met before right? Do you wish to see her?_ "

 _"_ _Wha-What do you mean by that?"_ Mikan stopped struggling momentarily as she tried to process ESP's words.

 _"_ _I didn't expect you to be as dumb as your father Mikan. Why, of course I meant what I said."_ ESP said amusedly as he snapped his fingers.

Two men in black suits then pushed a white hospital bed out. On the bed laid a red-haired woman who had similar features to Mikan. ESP smiled fanatically at the appearance of the woman who had skin so pale that it seemed as if she had not seen the son for her whole life.

ESP caressed the woman's face tenderly, _"Isn't she beautiful? Meet your mother Mikan, she is my one and only beloved. She was my most precious pawn, but your father, that damned Izumi, had turned her against me. She ran away from me, but it's okay, she's here with me now and she will be forever, just as you will be my new precious tool Mikan."_

ESP smirked at Mikan as she tried to comprehend what he had just said.

Mikan shook her head violently, as if she was trying to shake off this reality. Her mother - _the woman who was thin, pale and looked oh so frail, lifeless with fiery red hair like hers and had the same high cheekbones which could only be her mother and no one else-_ was alive and Mikan could not believe her eyes.

 _"_ _But-but I saw her die, she died protecting me, I saw it with my own eyes! This must be a lie! ESP how dare you, how dare you try to clone someone to look like my mother! That's an imposter…...It can only be an imposter because my mother is DEAD!"_

 _"_ _Oh why must you hurt your mother so? This is the one and only Yuka Azumi. Hm of course, saying she is alive is abit of a stretch after all she is now a vegetable because of you. You see now, my men had shot at you but she used her body to protect you and ended up injuring her nervous system, resulting in her vegetative state. Sadly nothing can save her so I have lost my precious tool but now she can stay beside me forever since you can be my new tool."_

 _"_ _Oh and don't you worry I have already killed the man who shot the bullet, after all only I am allowed to hurt my beloved. Now why don't you smile a little? Isn't this a happy reunion?"_ ESP smiled as he gently lifted Yuka's hand and kissed it.

 _It's true that I didn't exactly see her die, all I saw was her getting shot…...That means if what ESP said was real, then mother is in front of me._ Mikan thought slightly calmer and she looked closer at her mother.

Seeing her mother's motionless and seemingly almost lifeless form - _almost because Mikan could barely see her chest rise and fall, the only indication her mother was alive_ \- Mikan was reminded once again of the man who was the cause of her mother's state and her grandpa's and father's death.

 _"_ _Stay away from her! You are precisely the reason why she is in this state! Don't use your filthy hands to touch her you monster!"_ Mikan felt disgusted rage at seeing ESP smirk as he purposely caressed Yuka's face in front of her.

ESP held a hand to his chest and gasp dramatically. _"Me? No no no Mikan, I'm not the one who caused her to be in this state. After all who was the one she tried to protect? That's right, it's you. You are the reason why she's like this. A monster? Go ahead and call me one. But remember that you are also a monster, one that caused your mother to be in this state. Now if you don't want your mother to get hurt anymore, submit to me and you will gain power, fame glory and anything else as long as you help me gain control of the school."_

 _"_ _No! I will never join you! I'm not a monster! You were the one who killed my family! You are the monster here!"_ Mikan shouted angrily.

 _"_ _Well you leave me no choice then. Sorry my beloved, but it's all for the sake of my plan and our future."_ ESP took out a dagger from his sleeve slowly. Mikan's eyes widened at the weapon. He slowly brought the dagger to Yuka's cheek and made a small cut there. A thin line of blood could be seen stark red against Yuka's pale fair skin.

Mikan went hysterical as she struggled against the handcuffs. "Stop! Stop hurting her!"

 _"_ _As much as I want to stop, I can't, because you see, this is all for the sake of my plan! My sweet taste of victory! It is a taste that everyone wants to savour but only the strong can have it while the weak look on with desperation. Hahaha pathetic aren't they? But what can they do? Nothing, for this is their fate and nothing can change their fate to be the weak."_ ESP said darkly as he continued to trail the dagger on Yuka's arm.

 _"_ _Do you listen to what you say? You are a monster! A cold-blooded monster! I want to kill you so badly for everything you have done! For killing my father, my grandpa, for hurting my mother, for forcing my Natsume to do missions, for everyone in the dangerous ability class…...I want- no, I will kill you!"_ Determination and rage could be seen in Mikan's eyes.

 _"_ _Hm, hahahaha, of course you can try. However you will only be able to struggle against my power and when you lose, you will finally realise that all your attempts were futile. Because, in order to defeat a monster, only when you eliminate the humanity within you and become one, then can you defeat another monster. But then again even if you do that, you can't defeat me, because I'm the greatest monster there is."_ ESP said maniacally as he started to make deeper cuts on Yuka's arm.

" _NO! Stop hurting her! What…...WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Did you call me up here just to provoke me? Then you have succeeded in doing so! I have never had such a strong desire to kill someone! You disgusting animal!_ " Shouted Mikan as her emotion gets more and more unstable.

" _That's right! That's the face I want to see! You said you want to kill me didn't you? How are you gonna do it when you are here captured waiting for people to save you? What a joke!_ " Said ESP as he let out an evil laughter.

Mikan's eyes widened. She hated her uselessness more than anything. She hung her head low and tears started to stream out.

" _ESP! I hate you! I wish for you death! Just die! Die! DIE!_ " Shouted Mikan as she vented out her frustration and anger.

As her emotion gets more unstable, the choker around her neck starts to show cracks. ESP smiled as he puts on the helmet that was attached with the machine on Mikan's head. He then switched on the machine as he sees a blue light flowed through the helmet into Mikan's head.

" _Ahhhhhh! Stop! Make it stop! Ahhhh!_ " Shouted Mikan in pain. She struggled desperately hoping to escape and stop this agony.

 _(Ithurtshurtshurtssopainfulpainpain!)_

 _(Just go to sleep.)_

" _Ahhhh! No! NO! Stop! STOP! Help!_ " Shouted Mikan. Persona looks away from the scene.

 _(Go to sleep. Go to sleep.)_

" _I DON'T WANT TO! STOP THIS!_ " Shouted Mikan in an excruciating pain. ESP smirks as Mikan thrashes around desperately.

 _(Sleep. Everyone here is waiting for you to come. Sleep is all you need to meet them again. Your suffering will end, everything is just a dream. Go to sleep.)_

 _(Nomorepain?)_

 _(YesSleepsleepsleepnomorepainnopainanymorejustsleep)_

Unable to withstand the pain and the hypnotizing voice in her mind, Mikan stopped struggling and lost her consciousness.

ESP switched off the machine and ordered Persona to free her and remover the choker.

" _Wake up Mikan_." Said ESP as he caressed her cheek.

Mikan opened her eyes. The eyes that used to be glistening with life became clouded. The bright deep blue pair of eyes turned cloudy and lost their shine.

" _Mikan._ " Said ESP as he smiled, contented with what he is seeing. " _From now on you will only hear my voice._ "

Mikan stood up as she put her right hand across her chest and her palm at her heart area and bowed. She then said monotonously, " _your wish is my command master_."

" _Hahaha!_ " Laughed ESP as moonlight shined through the window. " _This is a big step forward to victory. I can't wait to see the agonizing look those people will have on their faces. Now…it's time to start the game._ " Said ESP as his eyes glowed in the dark.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _Dormitory_**

Natsume waited outside Mikan's dorm but there is no sight of Mikan till now. He looked up and sighed. The moonlight reflected in his pair of dark red eyes.

* * *

 **Scene:** ** _HSP office_**

" _Sir, Mikan is missing._ " Said a man in suit.

" _Looks like he has taken her._ " HSP said angrily as he waved his hand to signal him to leave.

The office was silent as the door closed behind the man.

" _Looks like a storm is arriving soon. Is that what you really want, ESP? Then Mikan and I will play this game of war with you._ "

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Chapter 13 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We tried making ESP seem psychotic and we hope you think so too!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Yeah hopefully everyone likes the way we have made the story so far!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Yay we are finally at the start of the climax guys!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Shhh! Shut up! Don't spoil the story!_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _Oops sorry…_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 ** _Kaiko Nya:_** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 ** _Kaiko Pyon:_** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 ** _Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:_** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


	17. Omake 4 - Their Past and Some BL?

**Kaiko Pyon:** _Kyaaa my inner fujoshi is appearing! Oh my god, oh my god I CAN'T BREATHE!_

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Then let me make life easier for you_ **_*takes Hotaru's Nya Gun and shoots at Kaiko Pyon*_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** **_*flops down to the floor dramatically*_**

 **Kaiko Nya:** _I apologise for this idea, that came from the dead person over there, but if you don't like then don't read._

 **Takumi and Youichi:** _Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice_

 **Author's warning: There will be yaoi in this omake, if you don't like then don't read.**

 **Omake 4**

 **Their past and some BL?**

* * *

 **Scene:** **_continuing from Takumi realizing the truth about the dangerous ability class_**

As the group left the HSP office, Takumi turned to face the rest angrily. " _So I was the only one who didn't know all these._ "

The others looked at him for a while, not knowing how to react.

" _You think I'm an idiot? Or you people looked at me and think of me as an idiot? Was it fun to know everything while keeping them from me? Making me the only ignorant person? I thought we were friends or am I the only one who thinks that way?_ " Takumi exploded.

He remembered how he was abandoned by his family, facing rejections and the fear of being alone.

" _What an idiot._ " Sighed Youichi.

" _What did you-"_

" _You think we would still hang out with you? If we look down on you?_ " Smirked Natsume.

" _But-"_

" _Just so you know Takumi, we didn't tell Hotaru too. She knows this by eavesdropping on our conversations._ " Explained Ruka as he shook his head.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

" _You just made a fool of yourself. You actually cried because you feel left out? Haha!_ " Laughed Youichi.

" _Why you little….!_ " Shouted Takumi as he chased after Youichi.

Despite his angry tone, Takumi let out a smile.

 _"_ _Baka!"_ Shouted Youichi, laughing at Takumi as he started to run.  
" _What did you call me? Don't you dare to run you little punk!_ " Shouted Takumi as he started to chase after him in full speed.

The two ran across the hallway and they met the _fangirls_ from their class. Takumi shuddered inwardly at the sight of them as he recalled their frantic attempts to strip his shirt the last time he saw them.

 _Wait a minute…...That's it!_ Takumi smirked as he used his pheromone Alice with the intention to control the girls to trap Youichi. However, he forgot that could only target one girl at a time. Hence his Alice backfired and the girls swarmed to him and Youichi instead.

" _Crap!_ "  
 _"Ahh! What do you think you are doing! You really are an idiot!_ " Youichi shouted as he paled at the sight of the fangirls as well.  
" _Quit complaining and start running! I don't wanna be caught by them at this moment! You see the craziness in their eyes?_ "

The girls all had heart shapes in their eyes and they started to chase after Takumi and Youichi.  
" _Run!_ " Shouted Takumi as he grabbed Youichi's hand and they ran in the opposite direction.

" _Why don't_ _ ***pant***_ _you_ _ ***pant***_ _use your Alice dumbass!"  
"I- __***pant***_ _I can't! There are too many fangirls! Over here!_ " Shouted Takumi as he dragged Youichi into the janitor's closet and closed the door.

* * *

Both of them fell to the floor and gasped for air. It was dimly lighted and brooms and black trash bags could be seen scattered across the cramped space.

Takumi and Youichi could only squeeze together with their shoulders touching the others. It was silent for a moment then Takumi asked, " _So, what do you think?_ "

" _About what?_ " Said Youichi, confused about Takumi's sudden question.  
" _The current situation we are in. I'm sure there will be bloodshed in the near future."  
_ Youichi looked at Takumi for a while before letting out a sigh.

" _Yes but it's necessary, for the sake of everyone's freedom and happiness. Seeing Natsume and Mikan, it's the first time I have the desire of breaking away from ESP's control, the desire for freedom._ " Youichi looked up as he reached out his hand to the midair and clenched it. " _Something that should have been mine..._ "

" _What's your reason for being bounded by him? Your loved ones?_ " Asked Takumi.  
Youichi smiled bitterly before answering, " _I don't have any._ "

Seeing Takumi waited in silence, he then continued, " _I was abandoned in front of the school gate. I guess my parents were afraid of me upon knowing what I was capable of. The moment I entered the school, I was taken into the dangerous ability class. I know that the missions are immoral and using in these missions to kill slowly devours my life and mind. But it's the only purpose I have in this place, nothing matters to me because I have nothing._

 _The world I've experienced and seen is twisted right from the start. If the world is like this, it doesn't matter whether I live or die. But, Natsume is the only one who looked out for me. He gave me hope and seeing him suffer makes my heart aches. He's the older brother I never had. Him meeting the love of his life and wanting to fight again makes me want to help him and to protect him and his precious people._ "

Takumi remained silent after Youichi's revelation.  
" _But of course I would still tease him about Mikan whenever I can!"_ Youichi joked awkwardly as he tried to lighten the mood.

However, judging by the serious look that appeared on Takumi's face, he could tell that his act was not enough. Youichi jolted in surprise as Takumi suddenly turned to face him fully and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

" _Are you sure that I'm the idiot here? Don't you have us? Don't you have me? I will always be there for you. You are important to me, to everyone else as well. So it does matter whether you live or not. We want you to live. We want you to live and make happy memories with us._ " Takumi whispered to Youichi.

Youichi blushed and smiled, feeling a gush of happiness at Takumi's words.  
" _Alright alright. Thank you. Can let me go now?_ " Youichi muttered.  
" _Ah sorry._ " Said Takumi as he let go of Youichi. Both of them see each other and blushed. They immediately turn to the other side.

" _Ah! It sure is hot here isn't it?_ " Said Takumi as he fanned himself to hide from his embarrassment.  
" _Ye-yeah!_ " Youichi stammered.

" _Actually, I used to have the same thoughts as you. I thought that the world was rotten that it's full of hypocritical bastards and that everyone else was only capable of betraying. That's because I've tasted betrayal from my very own family. I loved them, I loved them so much I was willing to do anything to make them happy, but ever since my Alice appeared when I was 5 years old, they avoided me liked the plague. When they discovered the existence of this school they paid the school…...They actually paid the school to take me away! I was abandoned by them._

 _It made me think that all relationships are fake, if not for profit. The one who betrays first is the smartest, and the one who gets betrayed can only blame themselves for being dumb. You could say it's the survival of the fittest. That's just the kind of world I see._ " Said Takumi as he looked down in sorrow.

 _"Until now, I am not sure if my mother really loved me because I was once her son or if it was just my Alice at work. That's why I don't think I will be able to ever truly love a woman. Yeah I may flirt with the girls often but that's just because I was just amused that they could abandon their true love so easily due to my Alice. But Mikan showed me that there's more to the world. She showed me that although the world may not always be rainbow and sunshine, the world was still beautiful because of the existence of a few people._

 _People like Mikan, brightens up the world because they love the world no matter what life throws at them. She made me realise that I had people I could open myself to, people like Mikan, the blackmail queen, Ruka, I hate to say this but Natsume that teme and of course you._ " Said Takumi as he smiled.

Youichi stretched out his hand and patted Takumi's head. " _Erm…...Uh-You did well._ "  
Takumi was surprised by his action before laughing out loud.

" _Wh-what?_ " Shouted Youichi as his face flushed with red.  
" _Nothing_ ," said Takumi as he wiped off the tears at the corner of his eyes. " _It's just that you are really cute when you try to comfort others. You even blushed! Haha!_ "

" _Yo-you! Idiot!_ " Shouted Youichi as he attempted to hit Takumi.  
Takumi dodged and this caused Youichi to overstretch and lose his balance. Youichi struggled to regain his balance but ended up falling onto Takumi.

" _I swear I'm gonna-!_ "

Before Youichi could finish his sentence, he realized that his face was really close to Takumi's. Dark blue eyes clashed with jade green eyes. Both were entranced and were unable to pull away from each other gazes. Takumi could see Youichi's light brown lashes flutter prettily with his beautiful green eyes. He moved closer unknowingly.

( **Kaiko Pyon:** _Kyaaaa TakuYoui moment! OMG Takumi is obviously the seme and-_ **_*gets dragged away by Kaiko Nya_** )

Youichi feeling the sudden movement snapped out of his thoughts of Takumi's dark blue eyes which contrasted with pure snow white hair and immediately stood up.

" _I-I think the fangirls should be gone now. I-I have something to do. Um-Uh-I'm going now. Bye._ " Said Youichi as he walked out stiffly.

" _A-oh... ok. Um see you._ " Said Takumi.

Youichi ran out of the room while blushing. " _Get yourself together! It's Takumi! He's a guy! I like girls! I mean I liked Mikan right? Even if it was just a crush, I like girls right? So why is my heart beating so fast?_ "

Takumi looked at his hand and deep in thought. " _Shit, am I falling for him?_ "

* * *

 ** _~Gakuen Alice Our Version Omake 4 Owari~_**

 **Kaiko Pyon:** **_*fangirls and hyperventilates while using a paper bag to try to regulate breathing*_**

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Oi you idiot, come on breathe slowly!_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _The following is a statement we are going to continuously post as we have read many stories where the story plot has been severely criticized._

 **Kaiko Nya:** _Remember, this is our story, as the title says it is our version of Gakuen Alice so please do not have harsh feelings on our plot!_ _ ***wink***_

 **Kaiko Pyon:** _We would like to just receive comments on how to improve our writing and maybe how you would like the story to develop._ _ *** Waves ***_

 **Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon:** _Arigatou gozaimasu_ _ *** bows down***_

 **Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
